Kim Possible: Dark Trooper
by dragonfang33
Summary: A Kim PossibleStar Wars crossover Part I of IV, Prequle to Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal Three years before the events of Redemption and Kyber Crystal, Kim Possible with the aid of disgraced Force Knight faces faces her first confrontation wit
1. Intoduction

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Synapse: A prequel to Kim Possible: Quest for the Kyber Crystal, three years before the events of Kyber Crystal and Sailor Moon: Redempiton, Kim Possible faces her first encounter with a Sith Lord

Introduction

A Master's Gift

Location: Taurus, Taurus System, Core Worlds, 10 years ago

Once the city of Vir-Nu was known as the jewel of the Taurus System. It's large elegant skyscrapers rising toward the bright blue sky. Around the various cities of the planet grew a lush tropical jungle populated with a variety of creatures, some friendly, others hostile.

But in the eyes of the boy who watched the city burn, it was the end of a life. The boy watched in horror as the black clad stormtroopers of the Imperial Black Guard burned the city to the ground, he remembered gazing upon the face of the man who had ordered the murder, it was calm, yet cold, lacking any trace of humanity. His name was Valarium, the Emperor's barbaric son, his mission was simply to inspect the boy's father's Emperor's Hand unit, but instead he turned the guns of his two Super Star Destroyers on Taurus, a planet that had never defied Emperor Palpatine, and rained what he called a cleansing fire down upon the planet, a fate that the rest of the nine planet Taurus System would soon share.

The boy felt a warm hand suddenly touch him on his shoulder. It was a mechanical hand; a sign of a warrior, the boy gazed upon the old man's face. The face that gazed back was cold, yet showed great wisdom, a small sweat bead slid down the old man's chocolate skin, though he kept his face hidden in a Jedi's robe. The boy had heard of the Jedi, once there were 10,000 Knights, each one sworn to uphold peace and justice in days that now seemed all but forgotten, but now there were barely 100 left.

"Young one," the old man said, "I can sense you have a strong potential with the Force, yet I must ask, who were your parents?" The boy struggled to answer, but his response was simple.

"My father was a Mandalorian, who became an Emperor's Hand, and my mother was a Jedi Knight," the boy replied, the old man simply looked at him, he'd heard of this type of being, a Force Knight, a being born of the Light and Dark Sides. But until now he thought they were just myths from the forgotten Silver Millennium. The boy looked at the old man.

"Where are my mom and dad?" the boy asked

"I'm afraid they died in the bombing," the old man replied, the boy fell into the old man's arms and began to cry.

"Worry not young one," the old man continued, "I'll take care of you." The boy looked at the old man, and then saw a small cylinder clip to his belt. The old man was a Jedi.

"You're a Jedi," the boy said, in shock.

"Indeed," the old man replied, "I'm a Jedi Master to be exact." the boy suddenly fell to his knees and began begging the old man to train him, but the old man sensed that his motive for such an interest was revenge.

"Understand," the old man said, "a Jedi seeks not revenge, but redemption. What happened to your parents and your world was not your fault. If you're willing to let go of your desire for revenge I will teach you all I know."

"I will do what ever you say master," the boy said, "but please tell me your name?"

"I am Mace Windu," Mace replied, "and I gladly take you, young Kyle Wolf as my Padawann Learner."

Location: GO City Chemical Storage

The three warriors faced each other across a narrow catwalk; suspended from the hard gray ceiling by a series of strong cables, beneath them sat a series of large vats containing Toxic Waste. Once two of them had been friends, one might even have said they loved each other, but now they faced each other as enemies.

"I can't believe you'd betray us," Kyle Wolf shouted

"Oh please," Shego replied, "you think I can stand being with my brothers and their constant rules about how to be a superhero." Shego smiled a sinister smile, "it's strange we're the same, both of us are Mutants, and yet your Mentor doesn't seem to care, while mom and dad gave me up the moment my powers were awakened."

"We sympathies with your plight young Possible," Mace Windu added, "yet this is not the way to get respect."

"You betrayed our trust," Kyle continued, "and that is something Jedi can't forgive."

"We'll take her together," Mace said, but he didn't need the Force to tell him that Kyle burned like a fusion torch.

"NO," Kyle roared, "I'M TAKING HER NOW!" he leapt at Shego, his double bladed lightsaber humming as he brought it down, barely missing Shego. Shego engaged her green power energy, and launched a counter attack, battling Kyle into a corner, before she was pulled away by Mace.

"You should remember to watch behind you," Mace said, as he held his purple blade under Shego's neck, "this is over." Shego just laughed, as she pushed herself out from under Mace's sword, and then leapt over Mace, and placed herself in the middle of the two warriors. Kyle, having regained his balance, charged toward Shego, who leapt out of the way, and landed behind Mace just as Kyle's blade plunged into Mace Windu's abdomen. Shego simply laughed at the sight before her.

"Unbelievable," Shego said, "you're worse then my dipstick brothers." Kyle couldn't believe what he'd just done, he'd never meant to hurt his master, Mace Windu was like a father to him, as Mace's body fell to the ground, the rage Kyle was feeling began to consume him, as the Dark Side of his heritage began to overtake him. In the space of a few seconds Kyle's eyes were bright yellow, and the look to his face enough to frighten even Shego.

Kyle leapt at Shego and attacked her like a madman, in her entire crime fighting career; she'd never faced off with an enemy like this. Shego leapt into the air, and grabbed two chains, that were hanging from the ceiling, and tried to fight back, but Kyle Force Pulled them out of her hands, and sliced them in half. Kyle approached Shego, looking like a demon rising from the lowest pits of hell. Shego and Kyle engaged in a brief hand to hand fight, before Kyle spun kicked her over the railing, but not before he Force Gripped her in mid air.

"You're the good guy," Shego said, for the first time in her life she was indeed frightened, "you can't drop me."

"You made sure I'd kill my Master," Kyle roared, his voice sounding, "If you think I'm going to spare you." He let go, and watched as Shego fell into the vat of Toxic Waste below them. Suddenly Kyle reverted back to normal, and raced to his Master's side.

"Master Windu hold on," Kyle said, as he attempted to use Force Heal on his dying friend.

"No Kyle," Mace replied, "it's too late, you've done well but you still have much to learn. Rachel's death was not your doing, but that of the Dark Side that inhabits you. My death was also not your doing, but the will of the Force."

"Master Windu," Kyle added, with a tear in his eye, "I can't go on alone."

"You must," Mace replied, as he pulled a small gold charm out of his pocket, "when you're truly ready, this will show you your destiny." With that Mace Windu finally became one with the Force, leaving a grieving Kyle Wolf standing over him.

Beneath them Shego clawed her way out of her Toxic tomb, as she tried to deactivate her powers, she found the Toxic Waste had not only made her Shego permanently, but also strengthened her powers.

"You'll pay," Shego whispered, vowing to avenge her defeat one way or the other. She made her way out of the factory before the cops arrived.

Stay Tuned for Chapter I: Darth Pelagius PS: This story marks the first appearance of Darth Pelagius, and the returns of Darth Maul, and the one cyborg killing machine General Grievous


	2. Chapter I: Dark Jedi

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter I

Dark Jedi

Location: US Army Instillation, near Middleton Colorado, 1 year after the death of Mace Windu

"Ah the life of villainy is most rewarding," the old man said, as the small robot began drilling through the thick steel door, "isn't it my son?" Senior Senior Senior looked behind him, expecting to see his large, self absorbed son, but instead of seeing his son, Senior Senior Jr. All he saw was air, though he wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Junior," Senior asked, "Where are you hiding my son?"

Junior couldn't answer because at the same time his mouth was bound and gagged. The man who stood over him had a gaze like ice; his piercing yellow eyes were enough to make the Galaxy's greatest warriors break. His black robes formed a terrifying web of shadows. The lower part of his face was obscured by a scarf, and his hair was covered by a black hood. Around his right arm, he wore a small Mandalorian gauntlet which had once belonged to his father.

Ever since that day in GO City, Kyle Wolf had never forgiven himself for what had happened to his master, and because of it the Dark Side of his heritage had consumed him to the point he no longer used his real name, though he would say it just to remember what it sounded like. But now he called himself exactly what he was, Dark Jedi.

"Excuse me," Jr. said, "You do know that the police don't bind and gag their captives."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COP?" Dark Jedi asked

"No," Jr. replied, sobbing.

"Good, you can tell the difference," Dark Jedi replied, "now what are you up to, tell me," Junior didn't answer, "TELL ME NOW!" Dark Jedi reached for the long cylinder that was attached to his belt, and activated a crimson blade.

"FATHER WANTS THE STEALTH FIELD GENERATOR," Junior replied, sobbing.

"Thank you," Dark Jedi said, he then punched Junior in the face, knocking him out.

"Junior," Senior Senior said, his voice echoing through the ventilation shaft, "Where are you my son?" He walked under the ventilator where Dark Jedi had his son tied up. As soon as he was under the great, Dark Jedi lowered himself behind him, as quietly as possible.

"Senior Senior Senior," Dark Jedi said, catching the old man off guard, "up to your old tricks as usual I see?"

"Ah Dark Jedi," Senior Senior replied, "my feisty masked nemesis. You always find a way to get the drop on me and my son." He looked into the ventilator, to see his son out like a light.

"Save it Senior Senior," Dark Jedi continued, drawing his lightsaber, "I'm placing you under arrest."

"As always," Senior Senior replied, "you try to arrest me, I managed to escape, what do you say we just cut to the chase?" The old man pressed a small red button on the top of his cane, and instantly the small robot, which had been cutting through the vault door, extended a collection of razor sharp buzz saws and diamond tipped drills before turning its attention to Dark Jedi.

"Is that all?" Dark Jedi asked, with a smiling under his mask.

"It cost me a bundle," Senior Senior replied, "So it's more then adequate to handle you."

Dark Jedi couldn't help but laugh, as activated both crimson blades on his lightsaber staff, and just as the robot moved in for the kill, he sliced the numerous mechanical arms off, before plunging the lower portion of his sword into the robot's center, destroying the machine.

"Now where were we?" Dark Jedi asked himself, as he placed his lightsaber under Senior Senior's chin.

"Oh yes," Dark Jedi continued, "I believe you were about to surrender." Senior Senior grumbled as he raised his hands over his head.

"I think I'll leave you and your son here for the Military," Dark Jedi replied, as the sound of heavy military boots slamming on the floor echoed in the hall way.

"What are you going to do now," Senior Senior said, "you're trapped, and you can't do much once they get here."

"I said I'd leave you to them," Dark Jedi replied, raising his lightsaber, "I never said I'd leave for them in one piece." With one clean cut, Dark Jedi brought his lightsaber down, and sliced off Senior Senior Senior's right arm.

"With out your arm," Dark Jedi said, as he placed his boot over Senior Senior's other hand, "and with your hand crushed, you shouldn't pose much of a threat." He slowly crushed Senior Senior's fingers, before firing his grappling hook into the ceiling; slowly he pulled himself up, once he reached the ceiling, he cut a hole with his lightsaber, and made his way out onto the roof.

"R4," Dark Jedi said, as he activated his communicator, "bring her down." A medium sized red and white wedged shaped starfighter dropped from behind the clouds. In a large hole on the near the pointed front end was a small, red and blue trash can shaped robot.

"R4," Dark Jedi continued, as the bubble canopy slid open, "get ready to take off." R4 began beeping and whistling, as if trying to tell Dark Jedi something.

"What do you mean kidnapping attempt?" Dark Jedi said, the little robot whistled it's reply.

"Tokyo again," Dark Jedi said to himself, "what is that city psycho central?" He climbed into the cockpit of the Jedi Starfighter.

"R4 set course for Tokyo," Dark Jedi replied, "and make it fast, I can sense company is coming."

The engines of the Jedi Starfighter roared to life, just as the first group of soldiers burst onto the roof, and as the soldiers looked on, the starfighter rocketed into the gathering darkness.

Stay Tuned for Chapter II: Darth Plagiues

PS: I decided to break this chapter into two parts since it's too long. PSS I decided to use this portion to set the stage for what is going on. Basically Dark Jedi is the name Kyle Wolf took after he accidentally killed Mace Windu


	3. Chapter II: General Grievous

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter II

General Grievous

Location: Downtown Tokyo, Japan

The bright lights and loud sounds of the parade made the approaching Jedi Starfigher went about the black night sky almost unseen by the general populist. Slowly the Starfighter descended to the roof of one of the numerous brightly lit buildings that lined the street.

"R4," Dark Jedi said, as he emerged from the cockpit, stay with the ship, R4 ejected from the Astro-Droid port on the ship's left side.

Dark Jedi made his way over to the edge of the roof, like a dark crow returning to it's nest. His black cape fluttered in the breeze as Dark Jedi removed a pair of benoculars from his belt, and peered through the blackness like a hawk, searching for anything that seemed out of place. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something, a small black and green fighter, approaching the city at high speed.

"Well, well," Dark Jedi said, "seems like someone hasn't learned her lesson from the last 50 times we've met."

Shego's fighter screamed across the sky heading toward its' target, the parade celebrating Nakasumi san's 70th birthday. Sitting within the confines of the small cockpit, Shego was as focused as ever, as her target came within view.

"Target: Nakasumi san," Shego said, over the intercom, three shadows on one of the buildings that lined the parade route began to move, they weren't shadows, they were men, clad in pitch black robes similar to the once worn by the Sith, except on this planet they were called Ninjas. The three ninjas made their way toward the lead float in the parade, on top of which was a large yellow balloon, with a large yellow smiley face, in front of the balloon stood two figures, the first was an old man, dressed in a black business suit, and white dress shirt. The other was a young woman, clad in a red kimono, and black slacks.

One by one the Ninjas landed on top of the float, and surrounded the two. But just as the ninjas were about to capture Nakasumi san, the balloon on top of the float suddenly erupted, a young girl, about 15 or 16 with fiery orange hair and emerald green eyes leapt from the balloon, as if the Force itself guided her. She was dressed in a black sweatshirt, with brown cargo pants and wore a pair of black gloves on her hands.

Kim Possible landed in the midst of the Ninjas, who attempted to subdue her, but soon found out they were out classed. Kim quickly dispatched the three warriors as if they weren't trying.

"It is impossible," one of the ninjas said, as he regained his balance.

"No," Kim replied, "but real close." The three ninjas were soon on their feet, and this time they drew three sword hilts, and engaged three crimson blades.

"Lightsabers," Dark Jedi said, watching the duel from the roof, "and here I thought I was the only one on this miserable planet to have one."

"Uh," Kim said, "Ron."

"Working on it," Ron replied, as he tried to punch his way out of the balloon, Nakasumi San tugged at the side of the balloon, and a young man, with a silly look to his face fell out. He had blonde hair, and was dressed in an outfit similar to Kim's. This was Ron Stoppable, Kim's sidekick, as Ron landed on the float, the ground began to shake, a ninja, twice the size of the others suddenly leapt in front of Ron.

"Sumo Ninja," Ron shouted.

"I am strong like the mountain," The Sumo Ninja shouted, as he grabbed Ron, and began squeezing him.

"Rufus help," Ron said, as a small pink rodent popped out of his pocket. But before Rufus could do anything, the Sumo Ninja suddenly let go, and fell over with a loud thud. His entire back had been cleaved open, by a sword of some kind, but when Ron looked about to find his mysterious savior all he saw nothing.

Kim, meanwhile had her hands full with three lightsaber toting ninjas, when suddenly they to dropped, each one with either an arm, leg, or both chopped off. Standing in the center of the carnage was a man clad in all black, the lower half of his face obscured by a black scarf, and his hair covered by a black hood. A dark cape fluttered in the mind, as the man turned to face Kim, revealing a pair of sinister yellow eyes, and clenching a double bladed crimson lightsaber.

"Hay you freeze," Kim said, as she assumed a fighting stance. Dark Jedi didn't reply, he simply gazed at Kim, he remembered how Rachel had once looked, when she was able to deactivate her powers, and Kim was strikingly similar.

"Wade," Kim said, as she drew her Kimmunicator, "we've got a waco Star Wars Fan."

"Did you just say waco Star Wars Fan?" Wade asked, Kim held the Kimmunicator out in front of her, still Dark Jedi didn't make a move, as Wade preformed a diagnostic scan of the dark warrior.

"Complete with a cheesy toy lightsaber," Kim said, as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Uh, Kim," Wade replied, having printed the results of his scan "I think that Lightsaber's real."

"Please Wade," Kim replied, "a real lightsaber." Kim began laughing.

High above the parade, Shego immediately recognized the mysterious warrior.

"Oh great," Shego said, as she began to remember what had happened in GO City so long ago, "him again." Still, she had a job to do; she dove toward the float, a large metal claw extended.

"R4," Dark Jedi shouted, "activate autopilot." The Jedi Starfighter roared to life, and fired off a burst of its laser cannons. Shego tried to dodge the beams of energy but they were too fast, and her fighter was soon retiled with holes, and was soon after streaking home.

"You know one day," Shego said, to herself, "we really need to take that robot away from him."

Location: Dr. Drakken's Lair, Rocky Mountains.

"I assure you my lord," the blue skinned man said, nervously, "that I'll have the first battalions ready by next week." The man who gazed back at Dr. Drakken, was said to the most powerful of all Sith Lords, Darth Plageus, teacher of Emperor Palpatine. It is said that most Sith Lords retain a trace of who they once were, even the Emperor, who for all of his evil was still revered and admired for ending the corruption that had doomed the Old Republic.

Darth Plageus though---

Plageus was a monster, an abomination of the Force, having found a way to fuse with the Dark Side, he'd become half Force Spirit, half human, though he was human only in name. Drakken in a way knew that Shego, and in a strange way the Emperor that Plageus often mentioned, had more compassion then this abomination. He was clad in a black Sith robe, over which he wore a black chest plate. Tied to his waist were two double bladed lightsabers, his eyes glowed a terrifying shade of red, instead of the traditional yellow. He kept the left half of his face concealed in the shadows of his hood, though small bits of jet black hair could be seen on the side that he showed. Though it was just a hologram, Dr. Drakken had never been so frightened.

"For your sake Dr. you'd better," Plageus replied, his icy voice penetrating the last of Drakken's defenses, "and to make sure you keep your half of our deal, I'm sending my military Commander, General Greivous to oversee your progress." Drakken began to have second thoughts about the deal he'd made so long ago, in exchange for ruling the world, Drakken was to supply Plageus's Order of the Shadow with an army of super soldiers, and so far he'd yet to deliver on his word.

"If it please you my lord," Drakken said, nervously, "I would like to show you something that I know you'll be pleased with." The message come over the intercom that Shego had returned, empty handed, Drakken pressed a small red button that opened the shutters on the windows.

Below them, Shego engaged in a brawl with a collection of Drakken's newly developed Sintho Drones. At fist the battle looked as though it might end in a draw.

"The Sintho Drones are improving," Shego said, as she threw another against a wall, "they might actually win in a fair fight, too bad that's not my style." she suddenly ignited her trade mark GO Team Glow, and plowed her clawed hand into a near by Sintho Drone, and in the space of a few seconds Drone 842 had disintegrated.

"843," Shego said, as another Drone attacked her, but up in the control room, Drakken could tell Plageus was far from impressed.

"ENOUGH," Plageus roared, the look to his face no longer seemed Human, and Drakken looked on with extreme fright, "Dr. Drakken I don't want those stunted pieces of slime in my sight again, am I clear?"

"Yes my lord," Drakken replied, as he fell to his knees, and began begging, "please don't kill me." But Plageus had switched off the Hologram, making sure the Dark Lord was truly gone, Drakken made his way into the training room, where Shego was waiting. For the past three years Drakken had been able to keep his deal with the Order of the Shadow a secret from Shego, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she found out about the deal.

"Shego," Drakken groaned, "do you always have to break my toys?"

"Nice try doc," Shego replied, but was soon interrupted by the sound of one of Drakken's henchmen running into the room.

"Dr. Drakken," the henchman said, "an unknown aircraft is requesting landing clearance." Drakken pulled the collar of his shirt, knowing who it was.

"Let it land," Drakken said, "I'll meet it in the hanger." The henchman saluted, and raced back to the hanger. Shego shot Drakken a strange look.

"Uh Dr D.," Shego ventured, "what are you doing?"

"Save it Shego," Drakken replied, "we've got a very important guest arriving."

"I wasn't informed," Shego said, coldly, "have you been keeping secrets?"

"Okay I guess it's time to come clean," Drakken said, smiling, "you see a few years back I made an arrangement that will guarantee us World Domination, and one of my partner's lieutenants is coming to check up on how things are going." Shego could tell the Drakken was lying about something, but for now she decided to play along.

"So," Drakken said, changing the subject, "did you get Nakasumi?"

"Do you see him?" Shego replied, Drakken slapped himself on the head.

"Let me guess Kim Possible," Drakken said

"And Dark Jedi," Shego added.

"Great," Drakken said, "now we have to deal with both of them at once."

Location: Drakken's Lair, Hanger Bay

The Stelthipied class shuttle was a vessel not seen since the end of the Clone Wars, and was typical of all ex-Trade Federation craft, shaped like a large insect, with pincer like landing gear, and a large circular shaped canopy in the front. Slowly the craft descended into the hanger bay, as Drakken and Shego entered. Once the ship had been secured the loading ramp was extended, six figures, three on each side, forming a fearsome phalanx, emerged from the shuttle, and made their way down the ramp. Each one was clad black armor, with a long stick tied to their belts. Their faces were obscured by helmets with a long red visor running across face. They were Shadow Troopers, stormtroopers given the power of the Force, while as fearsome as the Shadow Troopers were, they were nothing compared to the monstrosity that emerged next.

He was massive, taller then Drakken, with a blue floor length cape, though it was clear he was not human, his body was mechanical, and his face was obscured by a skull like helmet. His eyes seemed almost reptilian, and a collection of lightsabers hung inside his cape. His feet were clawed, almost vulture like, and his presences was enough to even send chills down Shego's spine. As the mountainous creature walked passed, Shego couldn't help but grin, the Shadow Troopers were far better then anything Jack Hench could come up with, and the monster of a robot made any Doom Bot obsolete, who ever Drakken had made a deal with, surely had a lot of money to spend.

"I take it you must be General Grievous," Drakken said, extending his hand, "we're so pleased you could come."

"You may dispense with the pleasentries Doctor," Grievous growled, "I'm here to put you back on schedule." Grievous looked about; he expected to be met with the troops Drakken had promised to build, only to find none.

"Where are the Dark Troopers?" Grievous asked, extending his duralsteel hand toward Drakken's neck.

"Oh the Dark Troopers," Drakken said, nervously, "You see uh, my mother's in town, so I've been unable to build any, and then you have the whole Kim Possible thing."

"SILENCE," Grievous roared, before grabbing Drakken by the neck, "have you forgotten your end of our deal Doctor?"

"No," Drakken said, gasping for breath, "Lord Plageus is asking too much, I just need some more time." Grievous hurled Drakken to the floor, and with a sinister grin from behind his mask, removed his hand.

"Then perhaps you can explain the situation to Lord Plageus," Grievous said, "When he arrives." Drakken's face went white as a sheet.

"L L L L, Lord Plageus is coming here?" Drakken said, as sweet began to pour down his brow.

"Indeed Doctor," Grievous said, "and he's most displeased with your apparent lack of motivation." He motioned for his Shadow Troopers to follow him, and soon faded into the shadows.

"Now there's an evil genius for ya," Shego said, but Drakken didn't answer, almost at once he began panicking, and started shouting orders like a madman.

"Shego," Drakken said, "Find those Dark Trooper Blueprints, Henderson dismantle the Death Rays, Stevens forget the Kim Possible stuff, HELP." Drakken collapsed into a fetal position, and began sucking his thumb, never in his life had he been so frightened. But as for Shego, she actually seemed glad that someone was able to whip Drakken into shape.

Stay Tunned for Chapter III: Battle at the Bermudia Triangle.


	4. Chapter III: House Guest

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter III

House Guest

Location: Lair of Dr. Drakken, a few hours later

"What are we going to do?" Drakken said, pacing the floor like a panic tiger, "what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean we?" Shego asked, "and by the way do you have any idea what the Order of the Shadow is?"

"A wealthy evil conglomerate that pales in comparison to me?" Drakken asked, nervously, and praying Shego would say yes. Drakken though, should have spent more time reading conspiracy theories and less time plotting world domination.

"Wrong," Shego replied, "they're only the most dangerous organization on the planet, they even say the Order are the ones calling the shots over in Latvaria, while Dr. Doom is just they're puppet, they even say the UN Secretary General is just a front for the Order's own plans." Drakken didn't want to hear anymore.

"Oh great," Drakken said, "not only do I not have the Dark Troopers I promised, but Lord Plagueis will be arriving soon." Drakken once again fell into a fetal position and began sucking his thumb.

"Then I suggest," Shego added, "you find a way to get those what ever built before your partner shows up, and goes nuclear on you."

"That's more easier said then done," Drakken added, "from these blueprints," Drakken pulled a small disk marked with the Imperial insignia from his pocket, "there's nothing on Earth that can create something like this, though I can't understand why it looks like something out of Star Wars?"

"Worry about copyright infringement later," Shego added, with a sinister grin to her face, "get the robot in here and I think I may have a way to save your skin."

Location: Nakasumi San's private jet, near Middleton

"So you have no idea on how he built a working lightsaber?" Kim asked, as she focused on her Geometry homework

"None," Wade replied, "I've never seen anything like it outside of the Star Wars movies."

"Please," Kim added, "those are just movies, personally I think Dark Jedi or what ever he calls himself, just saw one too many, and got lucky."

"Excuse me," Wade shouted, "he built something that I haven't even figured out the physics for yet, if you ask me he's the real deal."

"Please a real Jedi Knight?" Kim said, trying to keep herself from laughing, "next you'll be telling me I've got the Fearless Ferrite is chasing me."

It's said that those who can't remember the past are condemned to repeat it. But what about those who can't let go of the past, their entire lives hinged on a single moment, a single mistake, a mistake that one man has never forgiven himself for. Dark Jedi sat in a lotus position, trying to draw the images of that horrible day in GO City out of his head, yet the more he tried the more he couldn't forgive himself for what he did, and the more he blamed Shego for his mistake.

Dark Jedi was suddenly snapped out of his meditation, by the sound of his communicator buzzing, in an instant he removed the small device from his belt.

"What R4?" Dark Jedi asked, the little droid's reply was that the abandoned Air Base Dark Jedi had been using had been compromised by Sentinels.

"Great," Dark Jedi said, "listen, meet me at Kim Possible's house, we'll decide what we'll do from there." R4 whistled a small reply.

"1138 Hill Drive in Middleton," Dark Jedi shouted, "I thought I programmed it into you before we left Japan?" R4 whistled yet another reply.

"Good," Dark Jedi shouted, "I meet you there as soon as I can, Dark Jedi out." Dark Jedi stood up and made his way back to the main cabin.

Kim had returned to her Geometry homework, when Dark Jedi entered the room, scarcly noticing the dark warrior.

"Hay," Kim said, with a friendly grin, "I'd like to thank you for helping us out,"

"Personally I could have done a better job if you had minded your own business Miss. Possible," Dark Jedi replied, sinisterly.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice," Kim replied, crossing her arms, "the least you could do is take that mask off." Dark Jedi simply groaned.

"I don't take my mask off," Dark Jedi answered, "EVER."

"Why you scared beyond belief or something?" Kim asked.

"No," Dark Jedi replied, "it's a long story, one I'd rather not tell."

"And why not?" Kim asked, Dark Jedi couldn't bring himself to reply, it was the first time he noticed but Kim looked identical to what Shego looked like when she was still able to deactivate her powers, from her fiery orange hair, down to her emerald eyes Kim was a spitting image of Rachel.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Kim asked, snapping Dark Jedi back to reality.

"Let's just say an old friend and me had a little falling out," Dark Jedi replied, "and let's leave it at that." Their conversation was soon interrupted by two Nakasumi Corporation Execs, who were carrying a pair of high school math books.

"Ah Miss Possible," one of the execs said, "tell Stoppable san his homework is completed."

"Doko de Stoppable san he ikimasu ka?(Where did Mr. Stoppable go?)" Dark Jedi replied

"Oh you speak Japanese?" one of the execs asked

"Just a little," Dark Jedi replied, "now answer my question."

"I believe Stoppable san is in the back," the first exec replied. Kim and Dark Jedi made their way toward Nakasumi's private office in the rear of the plane.

Nakasumi's office was decked out with various items reflecting Nakasumi's business, toy making, on a table near the far wall was a collection of stuffed animals of Nakasumi's most well known characters, while set of drawings hung on the wall behind them.

"Ah Mr. Dark Jedi, Miss Possible," Miss Kyoko said, bowing, as Kim and Dark Jedi entered, "Nakasumi san would like to extend his gratitude for the assistance you both provided last night."

"No big," Kim replied

"I was just doing my job," Dark Jedi added, before changing the subject, "have either of you seen Stoppable?" A small blue radio controlled car, with Rufus behind the wheel raced past Dark Jedi's legs.

"Rufus I'm suppose to drive," Ron added, with a kid like smile to his face, as he pushed his way past Kim and Dark Jedi.

"That answers that," Kim said, as Ron continued playing with the toy car.

"I can see why he wanted those two geniuses to do his homework," Dark Jedi added, "this kid's a total moron." Ron by now was dancing about the cabin like a Getty school girl.

"You're friend is one of our most valued customers," Miss Kyoko added, "so full of child like wonder."

"He's full of something," Dark Jedi said, as Ron danced his way into the toy table, "and brains don't seem to be on the list, and by the way I've never seen these two in my life."

"At least we're on the same page," Kim replied, "after what kind of hero goes about calling himself Dark Jedi, I mean Spider-Man, Hulk, I can understand but," Kim suddenly felt her air way begin to collapse, as Dark Jedi balled his hand into a fist.

"Are you quite finished," Dark Jedi asked, "because you're really working my nerves."

"Yes," Kim replied, barley able to speak. Dark Jedi loosened his grip, and let her fall to the floor.

"Dude," Ron said, having witnessed the whole thing, "You're a mutant!"

"I'm not a mutant," Dark Jedi replied, "my ability to manipulate the Force was taught to me, not handed over on a silver platter by accidents or birth defects like most of the Force Sensistives on this planet."

"Ah a mutant," Nakasumi said, cutting in, "you do know that my company offers Mutant benefits, if you like."

"Sorry," Dark Jedi replied, "Jedi don't take money, besides," he turned to face Kim, "I believe we're over Middleton, now if you two wouldn't mind, I believe we've got a jump to make."

Location: 1138 Hill Drive, Middleton

Dr. Hugh Possible sat at the coffee table, pouring over some of the latest data related to Project Hivestes, yet every time he looked over the data, it reminded him of the adventures he used to have, in fact the data of Project Hivestes was similar to that of a project Hugh Possible shut down long ago, Project Dark Trooper, back when he was known as Kyle Katarn.

"Man," Hugh said to himself, with a smile to his face, "those were the days, nothing but a star filled sky, a fully powered Hyperdrive, and only the Force to guide you." The memories of his adventures indeed brought an amount of joy to his now dull existence, in fact he'd all but severed his connection to the Force, and in many ways he was glad his days as a Jedi had led him and most of his students to the brink of disaster, yet there were times he wished he hadn't severed that connection.

"Good morning honey," Megan Possible said, as she patted her husband on the head.

Hugh didn't reply, he loved his wife, but after what she did to their first child he could never forgive her, though he tried.

"Morning Dr. Possible," Hugh replied, with his typical smile.

Over the past few years Megan had learned to control her anti-Mutant tendencies, though at times she still let her thoughts on the Mutant issue be known, in many ways she knew that giving Rachel up to the Go family, all because she was a Mutant was inexcusable, though she tried over and over again in her mind to atone for that crime.

"Coffee," Megan Possible asked

"Yes please," Hugh replied, not noticing that he had also set the auto delete on the file he was working on.

"Dr. Possible voice recognition acknowledged," the computer said, "file delete commencing." Hugh spat out his coffee, and immediately grabbed his computer and as fast as he could aborted the delete.

"Not to worry," Hugh said, pointing to his head, "got it all up here."

"Where are the kids?" Megan asked

"Jim and Tim are working on some top secret project," Hugh replied, "haven't seen Kimmie." As they talked they failed to notice Kim and Dark Jedi parachute into their front yard.

"Uh," Kim asked, taking notice of R4, "what's he doing here?"

"My base was compromised," Dark Jedi replied, "so I need a place to stay."

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE," Kim said, "you never told me," Dark Jedi waved his hand, allowing the Force to take control of Kim's mind.

"You will allow me to stay," Dark Jedi said

"I'll allow you to stay," Kim repeated

"Carry on," Dark Jedi added

"Carry on," Kim repeated. Kim and Dark Jedi made their way to the kitchen door, and let themselves in.

"Morning," Kim said, as she hugged her parents.

"Getting in a little late there Kim," Hugh Possible replied, suddenly he felt a strange disturbance, even though he'd severed his connection with the Force; he still felt its presences.

"And who's this?" Megan asked, taking notice of the dark figure standing in the door. Dark Jedi walked over to the table, and slammed his lightsaber onto it.

"I'm just a guy with a lightsaber looking for a place to crash for a few days," Dark Jedi replied, as Megan looked over Dark Jedi, she recognized him from a recent news cast from LA.

"You're that guy who saved that Mutant kid from the Sentinels last month," Megan said

"He was a defenseless human being," Dark Jedi replied, "I just did my duty."

"You're duty should have been to let him die," Megan replied, Kim gazed over at the conversation; she'd never heard her mother sound so racist before.

"Excuse me," Dark Jedi replied, "unlike Sentinels I at least spare the defenseless from facing that kind of fate." Dark Jedi grabbed his lightsaber and prepared to storm out of the kitchen.

"Oh is that why you like those pro-Mutant Star Wars movies?" Megan replied, Dark Jedi froze in his tracks, "I've always said the Jedi got what they deserved."

"YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THE JEDI ORDER?" Dark Jedi roared

"Only that you shouldn't be supporting a terrible pro mutant organization," Megan replied, Dark Jedi silently counted to ten to keep himself from putting his fist through Megan Possible's face.

'I guess I know who to blame for Rachel's fall,' Dark Jedi thought to himself, suddenly a small fighter plane jetted into the kitchen, Dark Jedi and Kim leapt into the air, Kim was about to strike the small craft with a frying pan, but just before she could, Dark Jedi's crimson blade sliced the small fighter in half. No sooner had the first craft been destroyed, when a second plane entered the room, Dark Jedi extended his hand, and with the Force crushed the small toy like a tin can. Kim and Megan looked on in shock, no one, not even Mutants had those kinds of reflexes. Hugh though, simply smiled.

Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Confrontation

PS: Sorry it's been taking so long to update, I've been preoccupied with classes. PSS: Did any one catch my little reference to George Lucas's first movie THX1138, for the record look at Kim's address.


	5. Chapter IV: Bermudia Tirangle Part I

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IV

The Bermuda Triangle Part I: Remembrance

Dark Jedi stood over the smoldering pile of steel that had once been a pair of toy planes. He turned to face Megan Possible, his eyes looking as though they were on fire, leaving Megan shaking, and picked up their argument from where he left off.

"So this is how a Friend of Humanity acts," Dark Jedi said, "you know how to dish it out, but you can't take it." Megan looked at Dark Jedi for a second.

"How do you know what organization I belong to?" Megan asked

"I can read your thoughts," Dark Jedi replied, "and from what I've seen of your behavior, you've allowed Creed to twist your mind until now, until you and you're so called "friends" have become the very evil you swore to never become." Megan was about to respond to Dark Jedi's statement, but couldn't on the surface she didn't want to believe what he'd just said, but deep down she knew he was right.

However just before Megan could form the words, two young boys, each identical to the other, with the exception of one wearing a red over shirt, and the other a green over shirt entered the room.

"Hay mom," Jim said, "have you seen our?" Jim and Tim were cut off by Kim giving them one of the meanest stares ever.

"You boys know better," Megan said, handing them their broken planes, "then to use rocket fuel in the house." They turned to face Kim.

"You did this," Jim said, with his own mean look to his face.

"No I didn't," Kim replied, "he did." She pointed to Dark Jedi, who was just about to deactivate his lightsaber.

"COOL," Tim said, grabbing Dark Jedi's communicator, "a real Droid Com-Link."

"Even cooler," Jim added, trying to pull the lightsaber from Dark Jedi's hand, "a real lightsaber."

"ENOUGH," Dark Jedi roared, as he Force Pushed both boys from him, "IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE UPSTAIRS." The look to Dark Jedi's face was more like a raging storm, then a human being, it was the first time Kim actually felt fear run up her spine, she'd never seen someone so angry.

"Now wait a minute," Megan added, Hugh though continued his work, knowing full well what Dark Jedi was about to do.

"You will let me stay," Dark Jedi said, waving his hand, the Force flowed through Megan's mind, and slowly took control of her thoughts.

"I'll let you stay," Megan replied.

"I can go on my way," Dark Jedi added, once again waving his hand.

"You can go on your way," Megan repeated, Dark Jedi stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Megan with no memory of what had just transpired.

"Always works," Hugh said to himself, Kim looked at her dad, wondering what he just said.

"Excuse me daddy?" Kim asked, "what did you just say?"

"Nothing Kimme," Hugh replied, Kim though began to wonder about what she had just seen.

"No way," Kim said, not wanting to admit what she was suspecting, "that's impossible."

"That one's really got to learn to control his temper," Megan said, whispering into her daughter's ear, Kim looked at her mother, it was as though she had completely forgotten what had transpired a few minutes ago.

"I'll be up in my room," Kim replied, as she followed Dark Jedi's lead, "Let me know when lunch is ready."

Location: Acclamator class Transport, Sith's Hammer, over the Atlantic Ocean

Darth Plaguies was lost in deep meditation, his mind drifting back to his early days, the days when he, like his accursed apprentice were once Jedi. He remembered how he found the Dark Crystal now embedded in his right hand, and how its dark entity had warped his mind leading him down the path of darkness. He remembered the screams of the Jedi Knights he massacred on Drongar, a movie which earned him the nickname, Nightmare of the Sith, and above all the joy on his own face as he absorbed their Dark Side energies for his own. He remembered the day he first arrived on this accursed planet, yes it was a day he'd never forget.

(Beging Flashback)

Location: Crashsite of the Heart of the Galaxy, outside of Roswell New Mexico, 18 BBY

The first contingent of troops, from the 509th Bombardment Group and the first scientists from the near by Los Alamos Nuclear Laboratory had arrived at the smoldering crater, the night before, among them was a rising star in the United States Army Air Force, Col. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, and a promising, yet shy, twenty year old nuclear research assistant named Robert Bruce Banner.

The wreck that was scattered across the farm field was once a YT2400 Corellian Medium Range Freighter known as the Heart of the Galaxy. The ship had broken into three sections after colliding with a comet the night before, with the forward and cockpit sections breaking apart upon entering the Earth's atmosphere. The engine compartment though remained intact, and had slammed into the ground with such tremendous force that it cut a large gash into the field, before coming to rest, half buried, about a mile from the debris field created by the falling debris of the remainder of the ship.

The troops of the 509th had managed to uncover the bulk of the engine compartment, while the scientists combed the wreck site with Geiger counters to measure the amount of radiation that the wreck was giving off.

"Col. Ross," a soldier said, Ross gazed over the crash site like a hawk, expecting his orders to be carried out to the letter.

"What is it Talbot," Ross asked. Sergeant Glenn Talbot had only recently been assigned to the Roswell Airbase, and like Ross had plenty of ambition to go around.

"We found something I think you should look at," Talbot replied. Ross made his way to the top of the engine compartment. A large hole, just big enough for a human sized man to crawl through, had been blown into the top.

"It's a hole," Ross thundered, "it was probably caused by the crash."

"No sir," Talbot replied, "this looks like it was blown out, and someone, or something crawled out." Ross was lost in thought on the subject of an alien lose in New Mexico, when Banner suddenly appeared, almost out of breath.

"Col. Ross," Banner said, "you've got to see this."

"Not now Banner," Ross roared, "we've got bigger problems, and we don't need another of your hair brained theories," Ross groaned, "at times you're so much like your father."

Banner froze, his father was not someone he liked to talk about, in fact over the past decade he'd learned to hate his father with the utmost intensity, yet he also learned to fear him more then ever, he remembered the look of pure hatred on his face as he plunged that butcher knife into his beloved mother, he remembered feeling so helpless to stop him, wishing he'd been strong enough to help his mother. Yet the more he thought of it, the more he felt something emerging from the darkest depths of his mind, something human, but at the same time not human, and like every previous moment it appeared, he pushed this thing back into the abyss from which it came.

"I'm sorry Col." Banner replied, and made his way back to his work.

"Spineless milksop," Ross snarled under his breath, before turning back to Talbot, "have some men sweep the desert. What ever broke out couldn't have gone far."

"Yes sir," Talbot replied, saluting, before he left he remembered something else that he'd wanted to say.

"By the way Col." Talbot continued, "the press in Roswell are becoming to curious about the site, and the three bodies we recovered, what should we tell them?"

"Tell them it was just a weather balloon," Ross snapped, "and nothing more."

"Yes sir," Talbot replied

A small Tank Team consisting of four soldiers, each armed with either an M1 Garand Rifle, or Tommy Gun, and a single M4 Sherman class Medium Tank made their way into the desert. Not one of the troopers or Tankers knew who or what it was that they were looking for, as the sun began to set. The small company stopped in the shade of one of a sand dune to camp for the night before continuing their hunt in the morning. Just as the sun was about to cast its final light of the day, the men saw something moving toward them, it was shaped like a man, but covered in a black cloak, it's face covered with a mask that seemed to have a red cross in the center.

"Halt this area's restricted," one of the troopers said, but the figure kept coming. As he got closer the Film Badges pinned to the troopers pockets began to go haywire, as a strange type of energy flowed out of the man like a blast furnace. The soldiers began to back away, fearing that he was emitting dangerous radiation, they couldn't have been more wrong.

Darth Plaguies stopped about a few feet from the troopers, who looked over the strange creature, like he inspected them.

"Hands up," one of the men said, as he approached the Dark Lord, fear running up his spine. The trooper was about to say something, when he felt something strange grab hold of his neck, and begin to constrict his air way, slowly the trooper was lifted off the ground, and hovered for a few moments, about five inches in the air, with a quick strike, Plaguies plunged his right hand into the trooper, and slowly began separating his Force Aura from his body, and with one quick jerk, pulled the young man's very soul from his body, and in a blinding flash absorbed the man's Force Aura into the black crystal embedded in his right hand.

"Holy," the troops couldn't finish their statement before Plaguies set his sites on them.

"What are you all waiting for," the CO asked, "FIRE." The sounds of gunfire echoed through the gathering dark. Plaguies though cracked a simple smile from behind his mask, he held his hand out, and as if blocked by some sort of wall, the bullets seemed to stop in mid air and fall to the ground.

"Is that all?" Plaguies asked, "I haven't even broken a sweat." A small tube, with two holes in each side snapped into his hand, and almost on queue two jet black blades emerged from the cylinder's ends.

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE," The CO shouted, the remaining troops opened up with everything they had. Plaguies began swinging his lightsaher like lightning, deflecting ever shot they fired, as the troops tried to hold the Dark Lord off, he moved at point blank range, and with a swift swing, cleaved one of the troopers in half. Seeing their comrade slain so easily the other troopers attempted to run, only to find Plaguies had raced in front of them, faster then they could move, and with another swing, he decapitated another trooper, and as if he had eyes in the back of his head, deflected a bullet right into another's heart, killing the man instantly. Slowly the Dark Lord approached the last of the ground troops. With a look of absolute fear to his face, the man threw down his Tommy Gun, his 9mm Colt, and all his ammo, and through his hands into the air.

"I have no need for weaklings," Plaguies said, as the Force penetrated the trooper's mind, with a quick swing, he sliced the trooper in half.

"Hold it right there Alien Scum," another voice said from behind him, Plaguies turned around, to find himself facing the 75mm cannon of the M4.

"Now," the Tank Commander said, "drop the weapon, and come with us." Plaguies couldn't help but laugh, this world was indeed primitive, if they hadn't discovered either the Hyperdrive, or the Repulser Lift yet. Plaguies raised his hand, and with the power of the Dark Side, began crushing the M4 like it was a tin can, the crew tried to get out, but the hatches had jammed, slowly the walls of the Tank closed in, and one by one they were crushed to death. Plaguies dropped the devastated Tank to the ground, and made his way into the night.

Dawn had lead a search team to the site of the battle that had taken place, and Ross couldn't believe what he was seeing, some of the best infantry in the US army had been beaten as though they were just cardboard targets. While Ross and his military escort surveyed the devastation, Banner and his science team began inspecting the bodies, and the remains for any trace of radiation. One by one their Geiger counters went off the scale, as they came into contact with the energy of the Force.

"Col." Banner shouted, as he made his way over to Ross.

"What is it now Banner?" Ross thundered.

"It's the bodies sir," Banner replied, "their completely covered with what should be a fatal dose of radiation."

"SO," Ross snapped

"It wasn't the Radiation that killed them," Banner replied, "in fact they look as though they've been carved up, by a sword. But the tank, it's as though something just crumbled it up. Yet the tank absorbed the radiation that was being used to crush it, and yet the crew didn't die of the radiation, they died when the tank caved in on them."

"What are you getting at Banner?" Ross asked

"I'm saying," Banner replied, "that I saw the same thing at the crash site, the ship had absorbed tons of radiation from its engines, yet the bodies we recovered are perfectly fine, no mutations, no signs of any illness, it's as though the radiation was helpful instead of harmful. In fact in one of them, I noticed that his some of his atoms seemed to be charged with the same kind of radiation."

"You're not making sense Banner," Ross thundered.

"I'm saying," Banner continued, "that if we can harness this energy, this," he thought for a minute as to what to called the Force, "this Gamma Radiation. We could develop a bomb that will destroy property, yet leave the people alive." Ross gave Banner a cold glance, at the moment his thoughts were on what was running across the desert, not on some new type of weapon.

"Sergeant," Ross snapped, a trooper raced over.

"Yes Col.," Talbot replied, saluting

"Get a message back to Base Command, and patch me through to Majestic-12 at the Pentagon," Ross ordered, "Alert: Possible Alien creature on the lose, stop, Request deployment of Majestic Capture Team, stop," the last bit Ross couldn't bring himself to say, yet some how managed, "PS: Request remains of Alien crew be transferred to Area 51 upon completion of cataloguing and autopsy at Wright-Patterson, in order to conduct further investigation of strange radiation found at Roswell Crash Site, by personal request I ask that Dr. Robert Bruce Banner to be assigned to head the program to discover any possible military use for strange radiation, stop." Ross shot Banner another cold look.

"Don't make me regret this Banner," Ross snarled

"I won't sir," Banner replied, Ross stormed back to his jeep, yet deep in his mind, he knew one monster had escaped, and he would not allow the Roswell disaster to repeat itself. Banner though couldn't believe his luck, this was the moment his career had been waiting for, though over the years Banner would forever regret his decision to accept this Dream Job.

(End Flashback)

"Has it really been that long?" a voice said from within Plaguies's head.

"Indeed my master," Plaguies replied, "even as we speak the first stage of our plan is in movement, at long last we'll be able to reveal ourselves to the world, at last we'll have our revenge."

"Patience my apprentice," the voice continued, "don't forget there are still those who threaten our plans."

"Fear not master," Plaguies replied, "I've already set the next phase of our plan into motion."

Location: Kim's Room, Middleton

Kim's bed room was like that of any other typical teenager, crawling with the latest fashions from Club Banana, and posters of the latest boy bands, yet what stuck out the most was a large shelf on the far wall, which was filled with stuffed animals that resembled bad splicing experiments, and on the bed rested a stuffed animal similar to the others, except it looked like a cross between a kangaroo and a panda bear, with a beaming smile.

Kim slowly made her way into her room, with extreme quiet, after what she'd seen in the kitchen, ticking Dark Jedi off even more then he already was, was the worst idea possible.

"Tell me," Dark Jedi said, giving scaring Kim half to death, Kim looked over to see Dark Jedi staring out the window, his mind focusing on an event in the past, "do you remember what happened in New York and Washington last month?"

"Of course," Kim replied, "I saw the footage, but what does 9/11 have to do with anything?"

"Tell me," Dark Jedi continued, "what were you doing when that happened?"

"I was," Kim replied, "at the mall." Dark Jedi began probing Kim's mind.

"And you purposely turned your Kimunicator off to remain on a date," Dark Jedi replied, Kim tried to answer but couldn't, she had always regretted turning her Kimunicator off, but it was Josh Mankey, the boy of her dreams, and on the day she needed to be a hero more then ever, she allowed her ego, and thirst for popularity to cloud her judgment.

"It was Josh Mankey," Kim finally said.

"That's no excuse for ignoring what was a desperate plea for help," Dark Jedi snapped

"Okay pal," Kim said, crossing her arms, "what were you doing on 9/11?" Dark Jedi froze, he remembered the screams of those trapped in the towers as they collapsed, echoing through the Force, yet he remembered the face of a little girl whom he'd rescued from a group of thugs, he remembered the last thing she said to him, before entering the North Tower.

"I'll name my bear after you Mr. Jedi." He remembered going to Ground Zero the day after the attack, and found the girl's body, still clinging to her stuffed bear, as if hoping her knight would rescue her from the hell that a group of heartless terrorists had unleashed. He knew why he didn't save her, he was too obsessed with his desire for revenge to have even let it cross his mind.

"Let's just say," Dark Jedi said, "I wish I had done something more then chase a villain through the city." Kim didn't understand what he meant, but she could feel a hint of both regret and sadness in the dark warrior's words.

"Let me guess the villain got away, leaving you to bask in shame and humiliation," Kim replied, Dark Jedi clenched his fists.

"Brave words coming from a girl who sleeps with a teddy bear," Dark Jedi snapped, as he seized Kim's Pandaroo, and threw it at her.

"It's not a teddy bear," Kim replied, grabbing the toy in mid air, "it's a Cuddle Buddy, and I never go any where with out it." The debate was soon interrupted by Kim's computer going off.

"What up Wade," Kim said

"Drakken's been spotted at the Bermuda Triangle Hotel," Wade replied, before taking notice of Dark Jedi standing behind her, "um, Kim, what's he doing here?"

"Long story Wade," Kim replied, "anything else."

"Yes," Wade continued, "it appears Drakken has a new henchman, at least I think he's a man."

"Thanks Wade," Kim replied with her typical overconfidence, "over and out." She turned off the Kimunicator.

"So what are you waiting for?" Kim asked, turning to face Dark Jedi.

"What do you mean?" Dark Jedi replied

"You're coming with me aren't you," Kim continued, "I can see it in your eyes."

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there," Dark Jedi replied

"Suit yourself," Kim continued, while taking her leave.

Stay Tuned for Chapter V: Bermuda Triangle Part II: The Nightmare of the Sith

PS: Sorry if this has been taking so long, I've had a really pressing schedule both at work and at school, so I've decided to break this one down in to two parts, any way I'm using this chapter to fill in a little of Darth Plaguies's past, as well as mention a few Marvel and real world events to add some depth to the story.


	6. Chapter V: Bermudia Triangle Part II

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter V

Bermuda Triangle Part II: Upgrade

Location: Beach near the Bermuda Triangle Hotel

The Jedi Starfighter landed in the dense undergrowth that covered the far side of the island. Dark Jedi pressed the Droid Release switch, ejecting R4, before exiting the craft himself.

"R4 stay here until I call you," Dark Jedi said, R4 whistled in agreement. The dark warrior proceeded to remove a pair of electro binoculars from his belt, and began surveying the building for a possible entrance.

"Well, well," Dark Jedi said to himself, "this day just keeps getting better."

Dr. Drakken and Shego had just arrived, with Grievous and his Shadow Troopers in tow.

"Table for three please," Drakken said, as the Bell Hop opened the door, but before Drakken would be allowed in, the bell hop snapped a bright red bow tie around his neck.

"Great," Dark Jedi added, "Order of the Shadow." Dark Jedi was about to make his move, when he felt a disturbance in the Force, coming from the water. Silently he made his way down to the water's edge.

Kim and Ron had spent the bulk of the time fighting their way through the hotel's underwater security systems, and had just managed to get to the shore line.

"Next time," Ron said, breathing heavily, "we travel on shore."

"Well," Kim replied, "we would have made it ashore quicker if you didn't get tangled up in that net."

"Well next time let's check to see if MISSLE LAUNCHING ROBOTS are on the list of security measures at swank hotels." Ron snapped. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back.

"Uh KP," Ron said, "SWAMP MONSTER," but before Kim could react, Dark Jedi emerged from the forest.

"Wrong again," Dark Jedi replied, before turning to face Kim, "you're late."

"Okay," Kim added, "last time I saw you. You were in my bedroom, how did you get here so fast?"

"Let's just say my starfighter can go quite fast in the atmosphere," Dark Jedi replied, he turned to face Ron, "sorry about the fright."

"Fright," Ron snapped, "You nearly gave me a heart attack," he glared at Kim, "KP do you know Shego and Mystique make more noise then this guy."

"I could tell," Kim replied, with a hint of jealousy in her voice, as she changed into a bright blue evening dress, and black wig. Ron in the meantime had changed into a weather beaten tuxedo that looked as though it hadn't been worn since the 1970s, which attracted a few stares from both Kim and Dark Jedi.

"What it was my dad's he bought it for his prom," Ron replied, "never been worn."

"I can see why," Dark Jedi said, but before he could finish his statement, Kim and Ron were heading toward the hotel. Using the Force Dark Jedi began probing Kim's mind, and soon came across a plan that seemed to be suicide.

"For the record," Dark Jedi said, "the place is crawling with Shadow Troopers, so entering through an air vent sounds more like suicide." Kim and Ron froze.

"Okay," Kim asked, "how did you know what we were planning to do?"

"I have my ways," Dark Jedi replied.

"Look," Kim said, "They're nothing more then Drakken's stupid Henchmen, I can handle them no problem."

"Wrong again," Dark Jedi replied, "They're Order of the Shadow, and from what I saw of their uniforms they're Shadow Guard." Kim wasn't willing to listen, but she intended to find out if Dark Jedi was telling the truth. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, and immediately contacted Wade.

"Wade," Kim asked, "Do any of the GJ networks turn up any information on a group called the Order of the Shadow."

"Order of the Shadow," Wade replied, "never heard of them."

"I know," Kim replied, Wade began checking every source he could think of, and nothing on the Order of the Shadow was located. Then Wade's face seemed to go white as a sheet.

"Listen up Kim," Wade replied, "the Order's not listed on any GJ site, so I had to hack into S.H.E.L.D's network, and from what I can tell these guys are major bad news."

"Bad news," Kim asked, "exactly how bad?"

"The Order of the Shadow is a Mutant extremist group that makes the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants seem like Sunday School, I mean they even say these guys were responsible for numerous political assassinations over the past 40 years yet there was no evidence to link them, a few conspiracy sites even label them responsible for the creation of the Hulk, and here's the catch, they have more influence with every government from Latvaria to the United States, then Dr. Doom." Wade replied, "I mean Global Justice, S.H.E.L.D, the CIA have all been after these guys and yet when ever they get close to the leader someone pulls the plug."

"And why am I just finding out about this now?" Kim asked

"Well," Wade replied, "With both S.H.E.L.D and GJ on it as well as the Avengers, the guys in Washington thought you wouldn't be needed."

"Obviously they were wrong," Kim replied, "so who's the big cheese, Drakken, Shego, Professor Dementor?"

"No one knows who's in charge," Wade replied, "they don't even have a name let alone a photograph."

"That's a problem," Kim replied. Dark Jedi grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim's hand.

"She'll call you back," Dark Jedi snarled.

"Sheesh," Wade replied, "some one needs to learn to control his temper."

"SHUT UP," Dark Jedi snapped, as he switched off the Kimmunicator, Dark Jedi turned to face Kim, but just as he did, Kim and Ron began making their way toward the hotel.

"You know I've got a better way in then climbing to the roof," Dark Jedi said, grabbing their attention.

"How," Kim replied.

"Let's just say I've had two reservations canceled," Dark Jedi answered.

"And how pray tell did you do that?" Kim asked

"Let's just say R4 is just as good as your little what ever," Dark Jedi replied.

"Out of curiosity," Ron asked, cutting in, "whose reservations did you cancel?"

"Nobody special, some guy named Xavier," Dark Jedi replied, "and I forget the other, Lucas I think."

Location: Main Dinning Room, Bermuda Triangle Hotel

The sound of soft Jazz echoed through out the hotel, as the Shadow Guard took up positions around the room. In terms of their appearance, they looked like any other Shadow Trooper, the exception being a fiery red armband inscribed with a fanged skull insignia.

"All clear," one of the troopers said, "send them in." Dr. Drakken, Shego, and General Grievous made their way down the main stair way, of the three of them, only Shego had chosen to dress up for the occasion. Instead of her trademark green and black jumpsuit, Shego chose a sleeveless green and black evening gown.

"So," Drakken asked, "what's this guy's name again?"

"Big Daddy Brotherson," Shego replied. As Shego selected a table near the main stairway, Drakken made his way toward a hidden door way near the stage.

"For your sake," Grievous said, nearly giving Shego a heart attack, "you're information better be right." Shego was about to reply, when Grievous turned away.

"It seems we have company," The cyborg continued, as he motioned for two of the troopers to take up positions in a large hallway leading out of the dinning area. Grievous turned to face Shego with a sinister tint to his blazing yellow eyes.

"Deal with our uninvited guests," Grievous ordered, Shego simply gazed at the monstrous general.

"Excuse me," Shego snarled, "what makes you think you can order me around?" Grievous loomed over her like a lion looming over a fresh kill.

"Because this was your idea," Grievous snarled, "because you're small and insignificant," he grabbed Shego by the collar, "and because I'll pumble you if you don't."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Shego asked, nervously.

Dark Jedi, Kim and Ron made their way toward an empty table near the stage. Upon taking their seats a waiter approached the table.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked

"Yeah I'll have, two orders of Nacos and," Ron was about to finish his order, when Dark Jedi cut him off.

"For the record this isn't a Beuno Nacho," Dark Jedi snapped, before turning to face the waiter, "we're not hungry." The waiter couldn't explain why but as soon as he left the table, he felt the strongest urge to leave the dinning room at once.

Dark Jedi suddenly took notice that the Shadow Troopers ringing the dinning room had begun to close in on the table.

"Possible, Stoppable," Dark Jedi said, "get ready to move."

"Why," Kim asked. Her answer came in the space of a few seconds, Dark Jedi's double bladed lightsaber snapped to his hand, one of it's crimson blades emerging just in time to block Shego's glowing fist.

It's been said that a Lightsaber can cut through any material with the exception of another lightsaber blade, and a few special allows, yet Shego's glow seemed to cancel out Dark Jedi's blade. Dark Jedi and Kim were able to get out of the way just as one of the Shadow Troopers brought his lightsaber down onto the table, slicing the table in half. Kim managed to regain her footing; quick enough to spin kick the Shadow Trooper in the face, and then leapt in front of Shego and quickly assumed her traditional fighting stance, yet before Kim could make her first move, Dark Jedi through her to the side.

"You deal with the Shadow Troopers," Dark Jedi snarled, "She's mine," he then eyed Ron with a look in his eye like that of a ravenous wolf, "you follow Drakken."

"Hay," Ron said, "why do I have to?"

"DO IT," Dark Jedi snarled.

"What ever you say," Ron replied, as he raced toward the hall way Drakken had gone down a few minutes ago. Kim was about to protest Dark Jedi's order, but she could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was serious.

"You haven't changed a bit," Shego said, "still trying to play the hero, when you couldn't even save your own master." Mention of Master Windu was enough to push Dark Jedi off the deep end.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER," Dark Jedi snarled, he raised his hand, "AND NOW SHEGO, YOU'LL FEEL THE FULL POWER OF THE DARK SIDE." Dark Jedi discharged burst of Sith Lightning, at full strength, striking Shego dead center, sending her clear across the room. Dark Jedi stormed toward Shego, and grabbed her by the collar.

"WHAT ARE YOU AND DRAKKEN UP TO THIS TIME POSSIBLE?" Dark Jedi snarled.

"Hay even if I knew what Dr. D was up to," Shego replied, "I wouldn't tell you." Shego fired a burst from her right hands, knocking Dark Jedi off balance. Dark Jedi regained his footing, and resumed his fighting stance. He and Shego knew each other better then a brother and sister; they knew each other more intimately then a husband and wife. At one time they had been inseparable; at one time they even said they loved each other. Yet all that was in the past, now it was Dark Jedi against Shego, winner take all.

The sounds of a lightsaber impacting on Shego's glow echoed in the back ground, as Kim gazed at the Shadow Troopers who had gathered around her. One by one each activated a crimson lightsaber, and one by one they closed in for the kill.

"You've got to be kidding," Kim said to herself, with her typical overconfident tone, "more wako Star Wars Fans." Kim leapt into the air, and spun kick the first Shadow Trooper in the face, and in the process grabbed his lightsaber, as the trooper fell to the floor.

"Okay this is about a twenty on the weirdness scale," Kim said, "but I can do anything, so I think wielding this shouldn't be much of a problem." Kim stood ready as the next Shadow Trooper moved in.

Ron had managed to get past the troopers and had made his way into the long corridor that ran the length of the hotel's first floor.

"Okay Rufus," Ron said, "all we got to do is," his statement was soon cut off by the sound of a lightsaber activating.

"Oh no," Ron said, panicking, "Rufus there's a guy with a sizzle stick behind me isn't there?" Rufus looked behind Ron, indeed a Shadow Trooper stood behind him.

"Yep," Rufus replied

"And I guess the one in front of me is real also?" Ron asked, as the red hue of a second lightsaber stretched across his face.

"Surrender," the second Shadow Trooper said.

"Dude," Ron said, "the first one had me." He threw his hands up, "but any way," he cracked his trade mark goofy smile, "I give up, I give up."

By now Kim had found out why Lightsabers were limited to Jedi only in the Star Wars movies. During the course of the fight Kim was barely able to swing the saber in the right direction, and block her opponents counter attacks. During a lull in the fighting, Kim had managed to get under one of the tables, and was able to get an S.O.S out to Wade.

"Wade tell me you know Lightsaber combat," Kim said, panting.

"Excuse me," Wade replied, confused, "since when do you even care about Star Wars?" A crimson blade slammed into the table, nearly cutting it in half.

"Since I just found out you were right about real lightsabers," Kim replied, frantically. She barely got her own blade switched back on; when she felt it fly out of her hand, and in the space of a few seconds, felt the searing heat of a second sword under her neck.

"Search her," one of the troopers ordered, it didn't take the Shadow Troopers long to find her Kimmunicator, still clenched in her hand.

"Commander," a trooper said, handing over Kim's Kimmunicator, "she only had this." The Shadow Trooper Commander walked up to Kim, his blazing yellow eyes piercing through the visor of his helmet, were enough to send chills up Kim's spine.

"Take her to General Grievous," the Commander ordered.

The fight between Shego and Dark Jedi had gone from a sword-hand duel on the floor to a full brawl on a large chandelier that hung over the dinning room. Dark Jedi's blades slammed into Shego's glowing hands with the force of a rock slide, locking the two warriors into a stalemate.

"You never knew when to quit Wolf," Shego snarled

"Neither did you Possible," Dark Jedi angrily replied, as he Force Pushed Shego to the edge of the chandelier.

"You always were one to be easily surprised," Dark Jedi said, as he held his saber over his head to deliver the final blow.

"You're overconfidence and temper were always' your weaknesses," Shego replied, as she leapt into the air, slamming her fist into Dark Jedi's face. The Dark Side flowed from Dark Jedi like a blast furnace as he charged Shego like an enraged hornet, once again she blocked all his moves, with her glowing hands, but this time Dark Jedi had a surprise. With one swift move, he separated his duel bladed lightsaber into two separate swords, and began attacking Shego with full furry.

"I see you modified that overgrown laser beam," Shego said, laughing, "I'm rather impressed."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Dark Jedi replied. Suddenly he heard Kim's scream fill the room, he turned away from Shego just in time to see Kim being captured. This was the moment Shego waited for, by the time Dark Jedi turned to face Shego again, the only thing he felt was her fist slamming into his face.

By the time Dark Jedi regained conciseness, he knew he was a prisoner, along with Kim and Ron. He couldn't see who it was holding onto him, but he could feel Shego's icy breath on the back of his neck.

"You guys okay?" Dark Jedi asked

"If by okay you mean held prisoner," Ron replied, "then we're in good shape." Ron's joke was soon interrupted by the commanding presence of General Grievous.

"Well, well," Grievous said, "if it isn't Dark Jedi. I was expecting a warrior with your caliber to be a little more of a challenge."

"General Grievous," Dark Jedi replied, "you're shorter then the history books say."

"Jedi Scum," Grievous said, his durasteel fist slamming into Dark Jedi's face.

"His lightsaber," one of the Shadow Troopers said, handing Dark Jedi's blade over to the cyborg.

"Ahh yes," Grievous replied, "a double bladed saber, and from what I saw of your fight with Miss Shego here, able to break into two swords. A rare trophy indeed," He turned his attention to Kim.

"Ah the famous Kim Possible," Grievous said, sarcastically, "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older."

"I may be young," Kim replied, angrily, "but I can still take you apart." Grievous couldn't help but laugh.

"Foolish girl," Grievous said.

"General," a second trooper said, "we searched the girl, she was armed only with this." He handed over Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Strange," Grievous said, examining the device in his hand, "that a crime fighter would only carry a small communicator instead of a weapon," Grievous grinned sinisterly under his skull like helmet, "while it's not a lightsaber, it will make a fine addition to my collection." He opened his cloak revealing a series of pouches, each one filled with two lightsabers, all taken from the hands of slain Jedi Knights.

"Wrong Grievous," Dark Jedi said, "and who ever it was that resurrected you won't be able to do so again." He slammed his boot heel down onto Shego's foot, and with the Force pulled his saber from Grievous' hand. But just as it neared his own hand, something unexpected happened; the saber stopped in mid air, and suddenly flew back into Grievous' hand.

"Fool me once shame on you," Grievous said, "Fool me twice shame on me." Dark Jedi couldn't figure out what had just happened, he had sensed the Force fly from Grievous' hand, yet he was a machine, and machines couldn't use the Force.

"Impossible," Dark Jedi said, "you're a cyborg, you can't use the Force."

"Let's just say my new employer has given me a few," Grievous said, sinisterly, "upgrades."

Stay Tuned for Chapter VI: Spirit Reborn

PS: Sorry this took so long, I was having a case of writer's block.

PSS: I also gave a little bit of the Order of the Shadow's history in this chapter


	7. Chapter VI: Dark Lords of the Sith

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VI

Dark Lords of the Sith

Location: Hidden Conference Room, Bermuda Triangle Hotel

Big Daddy Brotherson was considered one of the most influential of all Crime Lords on the planet. Yet he hadn't always been such, at one time the short pudgy man was Captain Sal Kirth, a decorated hero of the Imperial Army's 35th Infantry Division and chief of security for the Empire's failed Dark Trooper Project. Of all who managed to escape the Arc Hammer's end, he was one of the few who had any knowledge of the Dark Trooper Project. Ever since Kyle Katarn had destroyed the Arc Hammer, Brotherson had gone into hiding, fearing the Emperor or Lord Vader's retribution for his failure to protect such a vast undertaking, and had managed to do quite well for himself within the Unknown Regions.

Big Daddy simply cracked a smile, as Dr. Drakken stumbled his way in.

"Big Daddy," Drakken said, "Dr. Drakken."

"Um, um," Big Daddy replied, "The password."

"The Order of the Shadow sent me," Drakken answered, with an angry tone to his voice.

"Sorry," Big Daddy added, "I didn't know the Order had you on their pay role."

"You can cut the sarcasm," Drakken added, "I was told you had information referring to an operation code named: Dark Trooper."

"Indeed," Big Daddy replied, "for the right price."

Location: Main Dinning Hall, Bermuda Triangle Hotel

General Grievous cracked a sinister smile from beneath his helmet. He pulled Dark Jedi's lightsaber back into his hands, leaving the dark warrior stunned that a cyborg was able to use the Force.

"It seems," Grievous said, "that you're out of your league." Dark Jedi let out a soft laugh, forcing Kim and Ron to look at him like he'd just lost it.

"Excuse me," Ron said, "we're tied up, a bunch of nuts have guns, or cool laser swords to our heads, and he's laughing."

"Like I said before," Dark Jedi added, "who ever it was that resurrected you won't be able to do it again." Grievous had been so caught up in his bragging that he'd forgotten that Dark Jedi's sword could split in half. Dark Jedi once again spun around, and the lower portion of his lightsaber unhooked, and flew into his hand. As fast as he could, Dark Jedi cut himself lose.

"Crush him," Grievous snarled, the two Shadow Troopers holding Kim and Ron attempted to try and subdue the dark warrior, yet just before they could, Dark Jedi managed to leap into the air, and with a swift brought his lightsaber down on one of the groves that existed between the cortosis plates, and managed to decapitate both of them.

Dark Jedi eyed Grievous, and just as he and the General locked sights, Dark Jedi Force Pulled the other half of his lightsaber into his hand, and proceeded to reconnect them. Dark Jedi then turned his attention to Kim and Ron, and as fast as he could cut them free.

Location: Hidden Conference Room, Bermuda Triangle Hotel

"How much do you want?" Drakken asked, nervously.

"500,000" Big Daddy replied, "all in advance."

"What?" Drakken asked, curiously.

"My dear Dr Drakken," Big Daddy added, "The Dark Trooper Project is one thing I'm not at liberty to reveal." Drakken groaned, as he pulled a huge wad of cash from his pocket, originally he'd intended to use this money to refurbish the lair, but this was far more important. Big Daddy cringed as he made sure his asking price was met.

"All seems to be in order," Big Daddy finally said.

"Now give me the information," Drakken snarled.

"My dear Dr. Drakken," Big Daddy replied, "I didn't have clearance to view the blue prints for the Dark Troopers." Drakken's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Then," Drakken was suddenly at a loss for words, though he knew Shego would answer for this mistake, if he survived Darth Plaguies's fury.

"But I do know of one who did," Big Daddy finally said, Drakken was suddenly all ears.

"Kyle Katarn," Big Daddy said, into Drakken's ear, "or as he's known on Earth, Dr. James Timothy Possible." Drakken's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, Old Huey," Drakken said, "who would have guessed, and this time the irony's in my favor."

"Huey?" Big Daddy asked, confused

"Back in college we nicknamed him Hugh," Drakken replied, "big brain and all, you know."

Location: Main Dining Hall, Bermuda Triangle Hotel

The last Shadow Trooper that had held one of the three friends fell to the ground, his helmeted head rolling on the ground.

"Gross," Kim said, "I wonder do you even consider taking prisoners?"

"Fury tells me that all the time," Dark Jedi replied, "but taking prisoners is no fun." Kim felt a cold shiver run up her spine.

"So you get a kick out of killing people?" Kim asked

"Can we discuss this later," Dark Jedi said, "I think we've got a bigger problem." A small group of Shadow Troopers formed up around Shego and General Grievous, their hands on their lightsabers.

"Back off," Grievous snarled, "I'll deal with this Jedi Slime, and his two pathetic side kicks myself."

"Hay I'm not a sidekick," Kim shouted.

"Neither am I," Ron added, "no wait, yes I am." The Shadow Troopers suddenly backed off as General Grievous steeped forward, his blue cape suddenly fell to the floor, and slowly he raised his long arms, a lightsaber gripped in each hand, and in the space of a few seconds a blue and green blade hummed to life.

"Okay," Ron said, with a hint of fear to his voice, "didn't see that coming." Ron barely had a chance to finish his statement, before he felt a strange energy lift him from the floor, and then hurl him into the stage, with a sinister look to his eye; Grievous turned his attention to Dark Jedi and Kim.

"Now here's someone who can get things done," Shego said to herself, with her trademark smile across her face. Dark Jedi managed to block most of Grievous's attacks, but the cyborg proved to be far more nimble then Dark Jedi had expected, Grievous spun his body in a complete circle, and grabbed Dark Jedi by the face, and with all his might, hurled the dark warrior across the room, where he slammed into a collection of tables. Grievous then turned his attention to Kim. His yellow eyes were alight with fury as he slammed his lightsabers down onto the table Kim had backed up against. Kim though managed to get clear just as the first blade struck.

Kim leapt over the General, and landed in front of a rather astonished waiter.

"Excuse me," Kim said, as she grabbed the plates that sat on the cart, and tossed them at the advancing cyborg. But the plates were hardly a challenge, as Grievous sliced first one, then another. The General lunged at Kim with absolute fury. Kim smiled with absolute confidence that Grievous had made a fatal mistake, since she held the high ground. Kim prepared to leap into the air, in one of her trade mark kicks, but before she could, she felt the searing heat of one of Grievous's lightsabers entering her abdomen. She looked up and found herself eye to eye with the monstrous warrior.

"How did you," Kim couldn't finish her statement before Grievous's second saber plunged into her side.

"The Force has many advantages," Grievous said, pulling his swords out of Kim, "you lose Kim Possible."

"Grievous, Shego," Drakken said, emerging from his meeting with Big Daddy, "we've got what we came for, let's beat it." An explosion shot through the roof, as an Order of the Shadow Gunship appeared overhead, dropping a rope into the confusion that rain below.

Drakken, Grievous and Shego were gone as quickly as they had arrived. Dark Jedi and Ron regained consciousness just as the Gunship faded into the blackness of the night.

"Man what happened?" Ron asked, dazed. Dark Jedi was about to answer, when he spotted Kim lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh no," Dark Jedi said, as he raced to Kim's side. For the time he'd been with her he couldn't shake the fact that she looked so much like the Shego he remembered from so long ago, green eyes full of life, and a orange main that seemed to reflect the very sun.

"KP," Ron shouted, taking notice of Dark Jedi leaning over Kim's body, as fast as he could, Ron raced up the stairs, and soon joined Dark Jedi at Kim's side.

"What happened?" Ron asked, shaking Dark Jedi like made.

"She's been stabbed by two lightsabers," Dark Jedi replied; "now if you'll let me go, I may be able to help her." Ron didn't know if he could trust Dark Jedi, but his instincts told him to trust the man. Dark Jedi held his hand out over the wounds in Kim's body, and in the space of a few seconds he hand began to glow bright blue, as he willed the Force to enter Kim's body and repair the damage that Grievous had done. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing, he'd heard of Mutants having the power to heal themselves but not others. In the space of a few seconds the Force had healed Kim's wounds. Ron was trying to ask what they were going to do next, but Dark Jedi wasn't listening, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a fallen Shadow Trooper's lightsaber, on the back was inscribed a strange insignia, a large H.

"Hay what about KP?" Ron shouted, finally getting Dark Jedi's attention.

"Right," Dark Jedi replied, as he raced back to Kim's side, she was still unconscious as he picked her up. It was strange, the last time he'd held a girl in his arms was when he and Rachel had attended the GO City Fair, he could feel his heart pounding as his gloved hand stroked her fiery orange hair, it was as if something had been awaken that he'd long forgotten.

"Dude," Ron said, "we got to go." Dark Jedi didn't say a word, but nodded in agreement, the two men fled as quickly as they could.

Location: Drakken's Lair, a few hours later

Drakken was as Getty as a school girl, when the gunship landed back at his headquarters.

"Some one sure seems happy?" Shego said to herself.

"I originally was going to be very angry at you Shego," Drakken said, smiling, "but thanks to your mix-up things worked out better then I thought."

"But you said he didn't know anything about the Dark Trooper Project," Shego replied.

"I know," Drakken said, still smiling, "but he told who did." Grievous though wasn't very amused; he eyed Drakken with pure anger in his yellow eyes. But just as Grievous was about to strangle Drakken, a loud shriek echoed through the lair.

"DREWWWWWWBEEE," an short elderly woman dressed in a bright blue flower covered dress suddenly entered the lair, for Drakken the timing couldn't have been worse.

"Mommy," Drakken said, nervously, "you're here early."

"When I heard your Producer Mr. Plaguies was coming," Mama Lipsky said, pinching her son's cheeks, "I couldn't get here fast enough, I even brought some slides to show your boss." It didn't take long for her to spy Grievous, Drakken though couldn't have been more frightened, he'd heard that Grievous had beaten Kim Possible like it was nothing, and he didn't want to imagine what he'd do to him if his mother pushed him too far, worse Lord Plaguies would show him no mercy for this travesty.

"And who's this nice man," Mama Lipsky inquired, "isn't he a bit over dressed; I mean it isn't Halloween till October?"

"Mommy," Drakken said, "Mr. G is our sound effects man, he's really a no body." Through the Force Grievous burned like a blast furnace, not only had this little old lady insulted him, now Drakken was refusing him proper military respect. Drakken though could tell from the look in Grievous's eyes that he was furious.

"His mother thinks Dr. D's a radio DJ," Shego said, placing her hand on the cyborg's shoulder, "you get use to it around here." Suddenly a Shadow Trooper raced in through the hanger bay.

"Excuse me General," the trooper said, "Lord Plaguies's ship has just arrived." The trooper's words sent chills down Drakken's spine.

"Oh come on son," Mama Lipsky said, "let's go meet your boss."

"Right," Drakken said, nervously, "my boss." Drakken breathed deeply, knowing full well this could be his last breath, and made his way toward the Hanger Bay.

Location: Hanger Bay, Drakken's Lair

While Drakken and Shego had been out, the lair had filled up with Order of the Shadow troopers and Shadow Guardsman. The hanger had filled to the breaking point with Order of the Shadow warriors, and of course Drakken's own bumbling henchmen. Grievous, Shego and Drakken entered the Hanger bay, just as a large black triangular star ship was landing. Grievous instantly dropped to one knee with Drakken and Shego following suit.

But as the Assault Ship landed just out side the hanger bay doors, Drakken could see a line of new troops. Unlike the rest of the Order the Shadow Armor they wore was crimson, and at their sides they each carried a double bladed lightsaber. These were the Imperial Guard, Darth Plagiues's bodyguards, yet it was the figure that emerged from the ship next that sent chills down not only Drakken's but Shego's spine as well.

Darth Plaguies was a medium sized man with a jet black cape flowing behind him, revealing his jet black chest plate. The ground around which his heavy black boots landed seemed to rust, or wither and die. Yet unlike the hologram Drakken had seen a few days before, Plaguies's face was obscured by an ancient Mandalorian battle helmet, on top of which rested his black hood. At his side, Drakken and Shego could make out two double bladed lightsabers.

"Lord Plaguies," Drakken said, "you honor us with your presence."

"You can dispense with the pleasantries Doctor," Plaguies snarled, "I'm here to put you back on schedule."

"I'm right on schedule my Lord," Drakken replied

"SILENCE," Plaguies snarled, "then why is it," It was then that Drakken's mother made the worst mistake of her life. Mama Lipskey raced up to the Dark Lord and instantly started shaking his hand.

"Thank you sir," Mama Lipsky said, "for allowing my son to perform on your station." Plaguies though didn't share her optimism, and though Drakken couldn't see his face, it was clear Plaguies was enraged. Mama Lipsky was about to speak again, when she suddenly felt her throat begin to cave in. The first hint that something was wrong, was when Mama Lipsky began gasping for air, at first those gathered wondered what was causing her such discomfort, but then she levitated a few inches off the ground, it was at that moment that Drakken noticed Plaguies's hand, it had begun to glow bright red. The Dark Lord didn't say a word, as he plunged his glowing hand into Mama Lipsky, and with all his might ripped her very soul from her body.

"HOLY NAZARATH," Drakken shouted, as he watched his mother's lifeless body fall to the ground, "mama." He approached his mother's corpse, but as he did he watched his mother's soul vanish within the black crystal embedded in Plaguies's hand.

"Mommy," Drakken said, as he poked his mother's corpse, a tear welling up in his eye.

"That's the price you pay for defiance," Plaguies snarled, as he held a black lightsaber blade under Drakken's throat.

Shego had watched the spectacle from behind Drakken, and even to her Plaguies's actions had crossed the line. Shego ignited her glow and attempted to attack the Dark Lord, but was frozen in mid air, by a Force Grip.

"It seems," Plaguies said, turning his attention to Shego, "you need to learn your place," he brought his lightsaber around and prepared to strike Shego down.

"ENOUGH APPRENTICE," a voice said, echoing through out the hanger, "I'LL DEAL WITH THESE TWO PERSONALLY."

"But Master you're not yet strong enough," Plaguies protested, looking as though he was talking to himself.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID," the voice replied, sounding even angrier then before.

"As you wish Master," Plaguies said, by now a stream of raw energy had begun to flow from Plaguies's body, and ever so slowly began taking a shape. By the time it was done, Drakken and Shego were frozen, it was another Sith Lord, but where as Plaguies had slight traces that he was human, this new Sith seemed to be made of pure energy. His pitch black form was clearly human in shape, but his face was nothing but a swirling vortex of raw energy, on top of which was a black hood. The strange figure motioned for Plaguies to drop Shego, before turning to Drakken.

Drakken was frozen in fear as the dark figure approached, and slowly he felt himself lift off the ground, and felt as though his body would be torn apart.

"Who, what are you?" Drakken asked, frightened

"I'm your GOD," the figure replied, "Weakling Mortals like you haven't spoken my real name since the dawn of your recorded history, but if you must call me something, call me Darth Blood."

"A GOD," Drakken said, with total fear to his voice, "Impossible." Blood merely constricted the Force around his body even tighter.

"Master," Plaguies inquired, "what should I do with the green one."

"She may prove useful," Blood replied, "for now we'll spare her," Plaguies lowered his lightsaber, and silently told Shego to return to her post, as the Dark God turned back to Drakken, "but as for you Mortal, I've just about had enough of your ego driven failures, care to explain why you haven't lived up to your half of our bargain?"

"I've been working on it," Drakken replied, "but Kim Possible," Blood hurled Drakken across the room; though he didn't have a face it was clear he was furious.

"I didn't come here for excuses," Blood snarled, Plaguies suddenly interrupted.

"With all do respect Master," Plaguies said, "I can handle Kim Possible."

"But no one can defeat her," Drakken said, in his terrified state, he'd clearly forgotten that Grievous had defeated Kim easily, "it's impossible."

"Not for a Sith," Plaguies snarled, as he waved someone over. A figure emerged from the shadows, and it was then that Drakken and Shego both nearly had a heart attack, it was a third Sith Lord, but where as Blood and Plaguies were vague and shadowy presences, this new Sith was truly terrifying to look upon. His face was a mass of jagged red and black lines etched right into his skin, his piercing yellow were enough to break the will of even the strongest Shadow Trooper, and a crown of sharp horns jutted from his head.

"This is our apprentice," Plaguies said, "Darth Maul, he'll be in charge until I return, and I suggest you obey him."

"We expect you to deliver the Dark Troopers in the next three days," Blood added, "or it will be your neck Mortal."

"But you told me I had till next week," Drakken protested

"I'm altering the deal Mortal," Blood snarled, "pray I don't alter any further, you're very lucky I don't kill you on sight, but if you fail again I won't be merciful." Blood suddenly faded back into energy and rejoined Plaguies.

"Lord Maul," Plaguies ordered, "General Grievous, accompany me to the War Room, we have much to do." The Dark Lord and his lieutenants made their way out of the hanger, leaving a shocked Dr. Drakken reeling on the floor.

"This is getting out of hand Dr. D," Shego said, "now there are three of them." Drakken's reply though fell on deaf ears, though Shego wasn't about to admit it, she felt Plaguies and Blood were far more effective then Drakken in terms of leadership.

Stay Tunned for Chapter VII: Assassin

PS: Darth Blood is a character we've been planning to introduce for a long time, and is the main villain for the entire series, whose role we'll explain during the course of the series.


	8. Chapter VII: Assassin

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VII

Assassin

Location: Outside of Bermuda Triangle Hotel, that night

"Repeat," Dark Jedi shouted into his intercom, "Mission aborted, need extract now." Ron could care less what Dark Jedi was saying into his intercom, all he could think about was seeing his best friend hanging on by a thread.

"Will you hurry up," Ron shouted, "how do you know she'll last long enough for help to get here?" Kim was lying on the ground, the wounds in her abdomen covered by cloth that Dark Jedi had ripped from his cape, though his Force Healing had stabilized her, Kim was still in bad shape.

"I'm doing what I can," Dark Jedi replied, "Fury never answers when I need him to." The quiet of the night was soon broken by the sound of a Vehicle approaching the hotel.

The AR-45 Skytrack was one of the numerous vehicles developed by Stark Enterprises and research from AREA 51. Based on old CIS Heavy Missile Platforms that had been shot down over Earth in the early days of what had would come to be known as the Galactic Civil War, the AR-45 looked identical to it's Clone Wars predecessor, it had a large saucer shaped compartment at the back on top of which was inscribed a large blue Eagle with the a US flag drawn through the center, with a smaller cockpit in front, both of which bristled with weapons. The major differences between the AR-45 and the HMS was the AR-45 was far higher, and was designed as a troop carrier capable of carrying up to 20 troops, and one S.H.I.E.L.D Mobile Armored Tank . But the major difference was that the AR-45 was piloted by Humans and not a Droid brain.

"Late as usual," Dark Jedi snarled, as the aircraft touched down. The AR-45 landed just in front of the three friends, a loading ramp dropped from the rear of the vessel, three men, each clad in a blue uniform with a white strip across the chest, and a 9mm berretta pistol in a holster that was slung under their arms their main weapon though was an M16A2 Assault rifle, that had been modified based on captured CIS E5 Blaster Rifles to fire energy cartridges, emerged from the ship. Ron at first thought they were GJ forces, but it was clear he was wrong, they were S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Situation," one of the troopers asked

"Mission aborted," Dark Jedi replied, "we've got one wounded." The Troopers didn't say a word, as one of the troopers helped Kim up from the ground, motioning for both Ron and Dark Jedi to get aboard.

"R4," Dark Jedi said, into his intercom, "get the fighter back to Middleton." As Ron and Dark Jedi made their way up the ramp, they were greeted by a gruff looking S.H.I.E.L.D Agent.

He was about average height, standing 6'1" his brown hair was starting to show signs of graying, and over his left eye he wore an eye patch similar to the one Dr. Director wore, this was Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage and Logistics Directorate.

"What brings you out here Fury," Dark Jedi asked, sarcastically.

"Trying to figure out what went wrong with your mission," Fury replied, before eyeing Ron and the wounded Kim, "getting help, that doesn't seem like you?" Dark Jedi noticed the slight grin to Fury's face, and it didn't help improve his mode, as the aircraft lifted off.

"By the way," Fury added, as Dark Jedi passed, "Stargate Command just sent us Senior Senior Senior's arm that you hacked off, as well as Junior, after they pried him out of the air duct."

"Your point," Dark Jedi replied, angrily

"The Point is," Fury replied, "when S.H.I.E.L.D says to bring someone in alive, we don't mean as a corpse or missing body parts." Dark Jedi had heard this argument before.

"If you'll just pay me," Dark Jedi snarled, "I'll be out of your way."

"Pay," Ron asked, confused, "You mean you're a mercenary?"

"Gee you think," Dark Jedi replied, he turned his attention to Kim, Ron held the teen hero in his arms, slowly Dark Jedi stroked her orange hair, she really did look like Rachel, for the first time since GO City, Dark Jedi cracked a smile beneath his mask. But it wasn't long till Fury cut in.

"I'll have a medic tend to your friend," Fury said, motioning for a Medic to tend to Kim's wounds, "but tell me what happened in there?"

"We were ambushed," Dark Jedi replied, "Order of the Shadow." Mention of the Order was all that was needed to arouse Fury's interest. Ever since the Korean War, S.H.I.E.L.D had been keeping tabs on the Order, but so far they had yet to discover who the leader was. The only information was a small sketch of a man with a black hood and face plate like mast from 1962, and the Order's massive influence with World Governments made bringing any member to trial nearly impossible.

"What did you see?" Fury asked

"Grievous," Dark Jedi replied.

"Yeah," Ron said, breaking in, "that guy's got major mood issues, you know. I mean with the whole Mutant Powers thing and the laser swords." Fury and Dark Jedi shot Ron a cold gaze, which was all that was needed to keep him quiet. The mention of Grievous was indeed of interest to Fury, of all the Order's Trinity Council, Grievous was the only one S.H.I.E.L.D any solid description of, or information on.

"Any thing else?" Fury asked, Dark Jedi tossed him the lightsaber they'd recovered.

"Hench CO?" Fury asked, eyeing the insignia.

"I know," Dark Jedi added, "Jack Hench is a small time Arms dealer, he deals with low level villains, and occasionally with Magneto or Doctor Doom." Fury though was quick to change the subject.

"So how much to get you to check out Hench?" Fury asked. Dark Jedi eyed the elderly spy, his eyes were alight with rage.

"You want me to go after HYDRA," Dark Jedi replied, angrily, "I'll go after HYDRA."

"I'm not asking you to go after HYDRA," Fury added, but he didn't get a chance to finish his statement.

"You want me to go after Magneto," Dark Jedi continued, "I'll go after Magneto, Al-Qaeda, Mutants, Goa'uld, Dr. Doom, Professor Dementor, Drakken. For the right price I'll find and kill who ever you ask," the look to his face became even meaner, "but you've forgotten one thing in mind, I'll happily do anything remotely involving Shego for free." Fury once again had a look of interest to his face.

"Shego was there?" Fury asked

"She was there," Dark Jedi replied, "the jury's still out on whether she's with the Shadows or not." The intercom suddenly echoed that they were nearing Middleton.

"As I said before, I'd happily do this one for free," Dark Jedi replied, and made his way back to the boarding ramp. Ron and Fury exchanged glances with each other.

"You know what bothers me the most about that guy," Fury said, getting Ron's attention.

"What," Ron replied, "his bad temper, or his like total disregard for being nice?"

"No," Fury replied, "his eyes are filled with the rawest hatred I've ever seen. His hatred for Shego and his thirst for blood and revenge are all reflected in them. I don't know what Shego did to him, but what ever it was, I pity her." The look to Ron's face suddenly changed to one of confusion.

"You mean you feel sorry for Shego?" Ron asked

"I pity her because when Dark Jedi finally gets his hands on her," Fury replied, "the only pity she'll receive is the end of his sword."

Location: Drakken's lair, briefing room, that evening

Darth Plaguies sat at the far end of the long table, flanked by both General Grievous and Darth Maul. Though his face was obscured, his cold featureless gaze was enough to chill even She go's blood.

"For your sake Drakken," Plaguies finally said, his cold voice sending chills down Drakken's spine, "you better have a good reason why my Dark Troopers aren't ready."

"You see Lord Plaguies," a look of fear crept over the Drakken's face, at the thought of Darth Blood listening in, "and Lord Blood I uh have just been unable to come by the blueprints." Plaguies slammed his gloved covered fist onto the table.

"I GAVE YOU THE BLUEPRINTS," Plaguies snarled, Drakken was suddenly at a loss for words, he knew full well what had happened to the plans Plaguies had given him.

"You see uh," Shego suddenly interrupted Drakken's mindless babbling.

"He threw them out after he used them to doodle a house and puppy dog on the back of them," Shego said. Plaguies turned his attention back to Drakken.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLANE WHY THE DARK TROOPERS AREN'T READY," Plaguies snarled.

"You see uh," Drakken said, attempting to form words, "it's just that Kim Possible." Plaguies cut him off right there, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"SILENCE," Plaguies snarled, "Drakken, I've given you access to technology most people on this planet can't even conceive of, and you have yet to fore fill your half of the bargain," Drakken began to feel his throat tighten as though invisible talons were digging into his neck.

"I know who has the plans we need," Drakken was barely able to get the words out, before he felt the talons let go.

"I'm giving you one last chance," Plaguies snarled, "fail me again and you'll meet the same fate as your mother," motioned for Darth Maul and General Grievous, "Lord Maul, General you will accompany Drakken to where the blueprints are located."

"Yes my master," Maul replied, his cold emotionless voice breaking through Drakken's

last defenses.

"As you command Lord Plaguies," Grievous added. Shego though didn't want to be left out of the excitement.

"Now go," Plaguies said, motioning for the trio to leave.

"Excuse me," Shego said, once Drakken was out of the room, "what am I suppose to do?"

"I have a special job for you,' Plaguies snarled, "I want you to accompany a freelance assassin I've hired," he snapped his fingers. A man clad in weather beaten green armor, with a green cape slung over his shoulder entered. The man's face was completely obscured by a bright green helmet, with a T shaped visor in the center, it was similar in every aspect to Plaguies's face plate, though a portion of it looked as though it had been eaten away by something.

"You've arrived Boba Fett," Plaguies said.

"This better be important," Fett replied, "I have another client waiting, and the Crown Prince of the Galactic Empire doesn't like to be kept waiting." Though Plaguies's face was obscured, it was clear to Shego that he wasn't listening.

"I called you here because they say you're the best at what you do," Plaguies said, changing the subject, "I want you to eliminate a local weapons manufacturer," he slid a picture of a man dressed in a jet black suit, across the table.

"Why do you want him dead?" Fett asked.

"Let's just say he knows too much," Plaguies replied, "your reward for successfully completing this mission 25,000 in any currency you want." Fett looked at the Dark Lord.

"I want 35,000 for this," Fett finally said, breaking the silence. Plaguies was not at all amused.

"25,000, no more no less," Plaguies replied, "and you'd be wise to take it." Fett suddenly felt his throat beginning to cave in, he reached for his weapon, and managed to get off one blaster bolt, but just before it struck, a shadowy hand suddenly emerged from behind the Dark Lord, and grabbed the red beam.

"You should know better then to question the orders," Darth Blood said, as he materialized, "of one who is far superior then you Mortal." Usually Boba Fett was not one to back down, but Darth Blood's very presence was enough to terrify even him.

"Very well," Fett said, "25,000."

"Excellent," Plaguies replied, "Shego here knows the layout of your target's factory very well, she'll be your guide." Shego gazed at the shadowy figure before her.

"What about Kimmie," Shego asked, "if she survived?"

"I'll deal with Miss Possible," Plaguies replied, "Personally, now go." Shego didn't even bother to reply, she raced out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her, leaving Plaguies and Blood alone in the room.

"They'll be more then a match for both Possible and Dark Jedi," Plaguies said

"The lives of those mortals mean nothing to me," Blood replied, angrily, "tell me how do you intend to deal with Possible should she survive?"

"By playing on her weakness my Master," Plaguies said.

"Indeed," Blood replied, angrily, "but for now we don't deviate from the plan. Is every thing in order?"

"Yes Master," Plaguies replied, "our fleet is gathering all across the planet, and so far, that pain in the neck Sailor V. hasn't become involved. Once the Dark Troopers are ready, we'll be begin the withdraw." The one thing Blood and Plaguies both hated more then anything, was the idea of withdrawing from a planet that they had control over.

"How is it," Blood asked, "that after all this time the Negaverse is regaining its former power?"

"It's been 33,000 years Master," Plaguies replied, "Don't forget Master, you were the one who helped Darth Chaos corrupt those two Royal Guardsmen and open the portal between the Galaxy and the Negaverse." Blood wasn't willing to answer, he knew Beryl and her Negaverse were a major threat to his ultimate plan, a threat that needed to be removed once and for all. But that was a matter better left for another time.

"How do we stand on the Mortal Governments?" Blood asked

"Don't worry," Plaguies answered, "I have them so bogged down in debate that they shouldn't be a problem, S.H.I.E.L.D is another matter."

"We'll deal with S.H.I.E.L.D in due time," Blood replied, his next statement was something he could barely say, "tell me, do you know how to resurrect the dead?"

Location: 1138 Hill Top Drive, Middleton Colorado, the next day

Kim slowly awoke, expecting to find Shego or Grievous standing over her, waiting to strike the final blow, only to her surprise she was back in her room. When Kim tried to move, she felt a sharp pain in her side, looking down at her abdomen, she saw it was covered in bandages.

"Easy Kimmie," Megan Possible said, Kim noticed Dark Jedi staring out the window, she also noticed her mother seemed to have toned down her racist attitude toward the dark warrior.

"What happened?" Kim asked, confused.

"You were stabbed by two swords," Megan replied, "and I believe you owe our guest your life, his mutant powers kept you alive long enough for him to get you home." Dark Jedi's head turned slightly, his piercing yellow eyes met Kim's kindly green eyes for a moment. From what she'd seen of him so far, saving someone's life, let alone hers was unexpected.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked, concerned about her friend.

"He's down stairs waiting for Wade to call," Megan replied, "it's weird, our guest here stayed at your side the entire night." Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, Dark Jedi hadn't shown her a bit of compassion. Megan suddenly looked at Dark Jedi.

"I guess I owe you an apology," Megan said.

"Save it," Dark Jedi snarled, "what's done is done, I just hope this teaches you a lesson that not all Mutants are evil. But in your case, one act of kindness can change an evil heart." Megan didn't reply, though in many ways Dark Jedi saving her daughter's life had left her with a changed heart.

Once he was sure Megan had left the room, Kim finally asked Dark Jedi the question that had been on her mind from the first moment they met.

"Who are you," Kim asked, "really?" Dark Jedi didn't answer.

"My real name," Dark Jedi replied, "I only speak it in private, and believe me I've got my reasons,"

"I mean," Kim hesitated, "I would feel better if I knew your real name."

"My real name is my own," Dark Jedi replied, angrily.

"Okay," Kim replied, "then how do you know Shego?"

"As I said before," Dark Jedi replied, "my business is my own."

"Okay," Kim finally said, "then what happened in L.A.?"

"I saved a Mutant from a Sentinel, but no one ever showed what happened after I saved him," Dark Jedi replied, "understand this Sentinels may walk like men, but their cold heartless monstrosities, but they are at least controlled by someone." Kim asked where this was leading.

"My mission in LA that day was simple," Dark Jedi replied, "locate and recover a Mutant whose powers had just manifested. The Mutant was a six year old kid, well the news stated I took out the Sentinel that was chasing him, but after words I had taken him to an alley way for retrieval, it was there that we were attacked by some kind of monster. It wasn't a Mutant, or an Alien, it was something else. Instantly the creature fired a beam at the kid, and ripped crystal right from his body. I can't explain it, but the kid's powers went haywire, and he changed into some kind of creature, I was able to defeat both rather easily. But when I tried to put the crystal back in two women in Sailor uniforms appeared and demanded I give them the crystal. When I refused one of them attacked me, gazing into her eyes all I saw was a cold heart. In the end they took the crystal, but it turned out not to be what they were looking for. But by the time it was returned the boy was dead. I asked them what could be so important as to take the life of a little kid, the only thing they said was the perfect future of Neo Queen Serenity." Dark Jedi froze for a moment, as he thought back to that night, holding that little boy in his arms, wondering what kind of future was worth sacrificing a little boy for. The rage that flowed through his mind as he watched those two Sailor Scouts leave, as long as he lived Dark Jedi would never forget their faces, nor forget the name of the one who had attacked him, Sailor Uranus.

"Mutant or not that was someone's child," Dark Jedi replied, trying to hold back the tears that had formed in his eyes, "they had no right what so ever to leave him to die. The same way the Government had no right to attack him." Though Kim's mother had always taught her that Mutants were evil, it was the emotion that she saw in Dark Jedi's eyes that showed her that maybe he was right.

"What did they mean by the perfect future?" Kim asked

"I don't know," Dark Jedi replied, "all I know is this. Any future that sacrifices the innocent of the present to guarantee its existence is a future not worth fighting for." Even though she didn't know what Dark Jedi meant, Kim suddenly felt a strong attraction to this mysterious warrior, he'd saved her life, and unlike Brick Flagg or Josh Mankey hadn't left her because of her missions. It was strange, for some reason when ever she was near him it felt right.

"If you're up to it," Dark Jedi said, changing the subject, "I would like you and Ron to accompany me to Hench CO." Kim didn't know what to say, the wounds she'd suffered at General Grevious's hands had yet to fully heal, but her pride wouldn't allow her to sit this one out.

"And you think Jack Hench is the guy in charge of the Order of the Shadow?" Kim asked

"No," Dark Jedi replied, "but since the lightsaber we recovered was stamped with his company logo, he might know who is."

Location: Hench CO Headquarters, Middleton Colorado.

The trio made their way into the large lobby of the building. At the main desk sat a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and dressed in black jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"Oh that will be fabulous," the man said, but his call was soon interrupted by a gloved fist slamming onto the table.

"Can I help you," The man nearly passed out, "Dark Jedi what do you want this time?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Hench," Dark Jedi replied, the man knew better then to question this guest, and the addition of Kim Possible was all the more reason to admit him quickly.

Jack Hench was a short man, who lived a life of luxury, brought about because of his status as one of the finest weapons smugglers on the planet. He was short, and dressed in a black suit made from the finest materials on the planet, with polished brown hair.

"Ah Kim Possible," Hench said, as the trio entered, "I never had a chance to thank you for the recovery of my Molecular Enhancers."

"No Big," Kim replied, in her typical self absorbed attitude, "it was only about 20 or so genetically enhanced muscle men."

"I know," Hench said, eyeing Ron, "and it could have been accomplished quicker if someone."

"Hay I thought those muscles made me manly," Ron replied.

"Enough," Dark Jedi snapped, "that's not why we're hear Hench." Hench couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah Dark Jedi," Hench replied, "I see your still playing the attack dog for old Fury," he cracked a smile, "when are those S.H.I.E.L.D fools going to understand they can't pin anything on me."

"Not the point," Dark Jedi replied, "I want information about the Order of the Shadow."

"Never heard of them," Hench replied, sitting behind his desk. Dark Jedi didn't need the Force to tell him Hench was lying.

"Then I believe you'd like to explain why a Shadow Trooper was carrying a weapon with your company logo on it?" Dark Jedi snapped

"What kind of weapon," Hench asked, that was the last straw.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT A LIGHTSABER SMART GUY," Dark Jedi snarled, "and while we're at it, would you prefer to be called. Staff Sergeant John R. Hench, 32nd Military Police Unit assigned to Groom Lake Research Faciltility, Codenamed: AREA 51. Assigned to Projects Starshot and Gamma Bomb. Expelled from military service for smuggling weapons out of the facility." The look on Hench's face suddenly changed, in fact even Kim and Ron seemed shock, not even G.J had that kind of data on Hench.

"Fine," Hench replied, angrily, "you want the truth, a few years ago a guy, came to my office with a proposition. He was the scariest person I'd ever seen, his face was a jagged mess of red and black, and he had a crown of hooked horns on his head. Anyway he offered me a deal, if I supplied the Order with weapons, they would make sure I was never busted." Dark Jedi was dumbfounded, he knew the description from Mace Windu's holocron.

"Impossible," Dark Jedi replied, "Darth Maul was killed on Naboo just before the Clone Wars."

"Dude," Ron piped in, "enough with the Star Wars stuff, I mean Phantom Menace wasn't even that good." Ron suddenly felt his neck begin to cave in, and he began to gag for breath.

"Are you quite done," Dark Jedi snarled.

"Opinion withdrawn," Ron replied, Dark Jedi turned him loose, before turning his attention to Hench.

"What else did he say?" Kim asked.

"He said that if I ever," Hench replied, though by now sweat was pouring from his brow,

"Lord--" he was interrupted by the sound of the window shattering, suddenly Hench

slumped in his chair, a pool of blood forming on his desk, his head shattered by a blaster bolt.

Stay Tuned for Chapter VIII: Enter Erik Storm

PS: Yes that is the same Erik from So the Drama, only we have decided to have a little surprise.

PSS: This chapter marks the beginning of Dark Jedi/Kyle's and Kim's romance from Kyber


	9. Chapter VIII: Enter Eric Storm

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter VIII

Enter Eric Storm

Location: Jack Hench's Office, Hench Co

Dark Jedi approached the body of Jack Hench. Slowly he lifted the body, and got a look at the wound in his head.

"Blaster Bolt," Dark Jedi said, he had no sooner finished his statement when he heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster rifle firing, a second bright red bolt streaked past him, before slamming into the floor.

"Take Cover," Dark Jedi shouted, as more shots filled the air, and more red plasma streaked into the room. Dark Jedi, Kim, and Ron managed to turn over a near by table, and get behind it just as a Blaster Bolt nicked Ron's shoulder.

"You okay?" Dark Jedi asked.

"It's just a scratch," Ron replied. Dark Jedi ripped off part of his cloak, and tied it around the gash in Ron's shoulder. Suddenly Dark Jedi caught a brief image out of the corner of his eye, it was of a man clad in battered green armor, though he was far off, Dark Jedi recognized the armor the man wore. It was Mandalorian, the same kind of armor his father had always worn.

"Kim," Dark Jedi said, getting Kim's attention, "stay with Ron."

"Now wait a second," Kim said, Kim barely finished her statement, when Dark Jedi cut her off.

"DO IT," Dark Jedi snarled, as he began making his way toward the shattered window. He just reached the window ledge, when the figure leapt off the roof; the sound of a jet pack suddenly filled the sky, as the mysterious warrior landed in the alley. Dark Jedi leapt from the window ledge, and immediately drew his double bladed lightsaber, with both blades engaged Dark Jedi spun around as fast as he could, using the Force to create a small tornado that cushioned his fall. Once on the ground, Dark Jedi finally got a good look at the assassin.

"Never thought Jedi existed this far out," Boba Fett said, cracking a sinister smile underneath his helmet, "I'll have to remember to add your death to my bill."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises Fett," Dark Jedi snarled

"Seems my reputation precedes me," Boba Fett replied, he fired a burst from his blaster, only to have it deflected by Dark Jedi's lightsaber. Dark Jedi eyed the Mandalorian with the coldest of gazes, and before Fett could retaliate, he Force Pulled his blaster from his hand.

"You're losing your touch Fett," Dark Jedi replied, "they say your father could have seen that coming before a Jedi could even think of it." Mention of his father served to awaken the memories of Geonosus in Boba Fett's mind, the memory of Mace Windu, his lightsaber cutting into Jango Fett's neck; he remembered entering the arena after the battle had moved on, he remembered cradling his father's helmet, his rage building to the breaking point. Though Dark Jedi couldn't see the bounty hunter's face, he could sense him smiling beneath his helmet. Almost at once Dark Jedi sensed someone sneaking up behind, but just before he could react, he felt Shego's claws tearing into his back. Dark Jedi fell to the ground, his hand held over the gash that had been cut into his shoulder.

"Seems you're the one who's losing his touch Wolf," Shego said, as she held one of her claws under Dark Jedi's chin, "you have no idea how long I've waited to watch you die." Shego stepped aside to allow Boba Fett the chance to deliver the final blow. The next thing Dark Jedi felt was Boba Fett's blaster pressing against his hood.

"One less Jedi," Fett said, but before he could pull the trigger, he felt Kim's foot slam into his helmet, sending him clear across the alley, where he slammed into a wall.

"You want him you've got to go through me," Kim replied, as she assumed a fighting stance. Dark Jedi managed to get to his feet.

"This is one time I'm glad you didn't listen," Dark Jedi replied. Shego cracked a sinister smile at the site before her.

"I just love this," Shego said, laughing, "a chance to eliminate my two arch enemies," She instantly engaged her trademark green glow, and discharged a blast right at Kim, but to her surprise her blast seemed to bounce right off of Kim.

Kim didn't know what had stopped Shego's blast; it was as though a barrier of energy had suddenly appeared in front of her. Kim held out her hand, expecting to find some kind of force field generator, only to be greeted by nothing but air.

"I'll take care of Shego," Dark Jedi said, stepping forward, "you deal with Fett," Dark Jedi locked eyes with Kim for a brief moment, and with some hesitation in his voice simply said, "May the Force be with You."

"Uh Thanks," Kim replied, she focused on the masked bounty hunter. Fett didn't waste any time he raised his left arm, and fired a burst from his flame thrower. Kim managed to get out of the way just, but the flames were still close enough to singe a small portion of her hair.

"I can't believe this," Kim shouted, looking at the damage done to her hair, "do you have any idea how much conditioner I went through to get my hair looking this way."

"Save it," Fett snarled, "we're here to fight, not talk about hair care products." He reached behind him, and drew a small cylinder; similar to the one Dark Jedi carried, and engaged a bright green blade.

"Okay," Kim said, "even thought I've never seen any Star Wars movie beyond the few minutes of Empire I know you don't carry a lightsaber."

"Call it a trophy," Fett snarled, "from a foolish Jedi who crossed my path." He lunged at Kim like a lion, while Kim managed to dodge most of his attacks, Fett managed to get the upper hand, knocking her to the ground.

"I'll have to remember to bill the Order extra for killing you Miss. Possible," Fett replied, as he placed his boot on her neck. The bounty hunter deactivated his lightsaber, and drew his blaster, and pressed it to Kim's forehead, "but if you surrender, I might forget I even found you."

"Drop dead," Kim snarled.

Shego lunged at her target like a lion striking out at its pray, her hands glowing like blast furnaces. Dark Jedi managed to place Shego in a Force Hold, before slamming his fist into her face.

"Still relying on those powers of yours," Shego snarled, "you're such a coward." Dark Jedi detached the lower part of his lightsaber, and engaged it.

"Better," Dark Jedi snarled, he didn't wait for the answer, he lunged at Shego, his blazing yellow eyes were alight with fury. Shego managed to block Dark Jedi's lightsaber.

"This time," Dark Jedi snarled, "I'm taking your head Possible."

"Oh please," Shego replied, "like I haven't heard that one a thousand times before." Dark Jedi suddenly spun kicked Shego in the face, sending her clear across the roof, where she slammed into one of the ventilators. Dark Jedi approached Shego, his blood red lightsaber, humming like a swarm of the angriest hornets. But just as he was about to finish the job, he could sense that Kim was in trouble. Dark Jedi couldn't explain what happened next, in fact he couldn't even remember turning and running toward the edge of the roof. In his head he wanted to will his body to return to finish Shego, but for some reason he didn't want to.

Boba Fett stood over Kim, like a hawk standing over its latest kill. His blaster pointing straight at Kim's heart.

"You've got to understand Miss Possible," Boba Fett said, "you are doomed."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Dark Jedi shouted, as he Force Pushed Boba Fett clear across the alley. Before Boba Fett could regain his senses Dark Jedi locked him in a Force Grip.

"Now," Dark Jedi snarled, "who hired you?" Fett began struggling to try and break Dark Jedi's grasp, "tell me now or you're dead." Dark Jedi's grasp tightened around Fett's neck.

"It was a Sith Lord named Darth Plaguies," Fett finally said. Dark Jedi let out a loud laugh.

"What kind of fool do you take me for," Dark Jedi snarled, "my master told me that story when I was still a child, even initiates at the Academy know how that story ends. Darth Plaguies was killed in his sleep by his own apprentice." Dark Jedi was so busy talking he failed to notice Boba Fett's arm slowly begin to rise. Dark Jedi spotted Boba Fett's flamethrower approaching firing position. He dropped the bounty hunter and managed to get out of the way just as Boba Fett fired at point blank range.

"Impressive, most impressive," Boba Fett said, as he drew his blaster, "but not good enough." It was then that he realized Boba Fett wasn't aiming at him, his gun was pointing directly at Kim. Dark Jedi couldn't explain what happened next, on any other day he would have left Kim to her fate, yet something compelled him to do something unexpected.

Just as Boba Fett fired a burst from his blaster, Dark Jedi shoved Kim out of the way, taking the blaster bolt to his shoulder. Dark Jedi slumped to the ground his right shoulder torn apart by Boba Fett's shot. Kim couldn't believe what had just happened, she'd only known Dark Jedi a few days, and with the exception of the Bermuda Triangle, he hadn't shown her any kindness.

"You just saved my life," Kim said, as Dark Jedi regained his balance. Just as he stood up, Kim raced to his side as he collapsed again.

"Let me handle him," Kim pleaded, "you're hurt." Dark Jedi shot her a glance that was cold enough to freeze the blood in her veins.

"I can handle him," Dark Jedi replied, trying to break Kim's grasp.

"Please," Kim continued, "just tell me why you have to fight him?" What happened next was something Kim didn't expect. Though Dark Jedi was wearing a scarf that covered the lower part of his face, he kissed her right on the lips.

"Does that answer your question Kim," Dark Jedi replied, "I may be cold and sinister, but I won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise." Dark Jedi made his way toward the bounty hunter that stood before him. The other half of Dark Jedi's lightsaber leapt into his other hand, and instantly he reconnected them into his trademark Light Staff. But just before Dark Jedi could engage him, Boba Fett engaged his jet pack and vanished into the sky. Dark Jedi turned his attention back to Kim, failing to notice Shego as she fled from the fight.

Kim gazed behind her, wondering if what had just happened was a dream, Dark Jedi made his way toward her. She watched as he twirled his deactivated lightsaber before placing back on his belt. Kim wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"You okay," Dark Jedi replied, Kim didn't reply, she leapt into the dark warrior's arms, and embraced him. High above them, Ron saw everything. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kim was like a sister to him, in fact she was more then that. His jealousy began rising, how could she favor a masked warrior they knew nothing about. No, he couldn't allow what he was seeing to continue.

Location: Middleton High School, the next day

Kim had spent the bulk of the day lost in thought. She wondered if the events of the last 24 hours had been a dream, did Dark Jedi actually kiss her? She wanted to write it all off as a dream, yet the more Kim thought about it, the stronger her attraction to the mysterious warrior became. He'd saved her life twice, and this time he'd taken a shot that had been meant for her.

"Hay Kim," a familiar voice said from behind her, Kim turned around to find a young girl, the same age as herself, except with dark brown hair, and dressed in a purple cheerleader outfit.

"Hay Bonnie," Kim replied, coldly. For as long as she could remember Bonnie and her had always been rivals.

"So K," Bonnie added, "have you decided who you're taking to the dance?" Kim's mind suddenly drew a blank.

"What dance?" Kim asked

"The Prom," Bonnie replied, "Duh. I'm going with Brick Flagg, quarterback of the foot ball team." Bonnie ran through a list of all the girls on the cheerleading squad and who they were taking out.

"Is there a dead line I don't know about?" Kim asked

"The Food Chain Kim," Bonnie replied, "face it all the remotely acceptable guys are taken. You'll be lucky to end up with Captain of the Chess Team, or worse Stoppable." Kim didn't know how to reply.

"I have someone in mind," Kim replied, "I just haven't been able to ask him yet."

"Really," Bonnie continued, "and just what would his name be?"

"I don't know," Kim replied.

"Possible," a familiar voice added, Kim just about froze, she couldn't finish her reply. Kim turned around to find Dark Jedi standing behind her. Bonnie though couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"A Goth," Bonnie said, "that's even lower then Stoppable." Dark Jedi eyed Bonnie with an evil look to his eye.

"We'll settle this another time Bonnie," Kim replied, as Bonnie made her way down the hall, laughing her head off, Kim then turned her attention to Dark Jedi, "what do you want?" She could barely form the words to reply.

"Fury wants us to report to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters in New York," Dark Jedi replied, coldly.

"What about Ron," Kim asked.

"Fury said all three of us," Dark Jedi replied, as Dark Jedi turned to leave, he was stopped in his tracks by Kim.

"Dark," Kim said, "wait I was wondering," Bonnie's laughter was still fresh in her mind, she was the head cheerleader, and Dark Jedi was a Mutant, an outcast, not someone a popular girl like her showed up at the prom with.

"Yes," Dark Jedi replied.

"Nothing," Kim replied, hesitantly. As Dark Jedi made his way out of the building, Kim slid down her locker, a tear rolling down her eye. She wanted to ask him to the prom with all her heart, but to her the "food chain" was more important then the feelings she'd developed for the mysterious warrior.

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Central, off the coast of New York City, later that day.

The headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D was located on a massive man made island located just off the coast of New York City. The area known as S.H.I.E.L.D central was a self contained city in its own right. Various F-135 Striker VTOAL, and F/B-105 Hunter hybrid aircraft emerged from the helipads that extended from all sides of the island. Near the docks were the crown jewels of S.H.I.E.L.D the Ravager Class Helicarrier.

Developed at AREA 51 from parts from a downed Imperial Victory class Star Destroyer that had crashed in the Atlantic back in the late 70s, and incorporating weapons acquired from the Klingons, and Romulans, and capable of carrying a full squadron of F-135 Strikers, the Ravagers were the Earth equivalent of an Imperial II Class Star Destroyer. S.H.I.E.L.D personnel bustled about the instillation like bees in a hive, Mag-lev trains ferried scientists and soldiers to and from the various locations that made up the complex.

Two figures were waiting on Landing Pad Delta-1138, as the Skytrain landed. The first was General Fury, the second was his Executive Officer, a five foot seven red haired woman named Natasha Romanov, a former Russian KGB operative better known by her nickname Black Widow. The loading ramp slowly extended, as Dark Jedi, Kim, and Ron made their way down.

"Right on time," Fury said, "I'm trusting you were able to get Hench to talk. Hopefully with out throwing him out the window."

"No," Kim replied, "some guy blew his head off before he could tell us anything of use." The look to Fury's face told the trio that he wasn't at all pleased with this latest turn of events.

"Any thing else," Fury asked, coldly.

"I was able to retrieve a name," Dark Jedi added, "from Hench's killer, whether or not it's related to the Order of the Shadow I don't know."

"Save it Jedi," Fury shouted, "right now we've got bigger problems, I need the three of your to report to the War Room ASAP." Fury and Widow made their way to a near by Mag-Lev train.

Location: War Room, S.H.I.E.L.D Central, Level D-1804

The main War Room of S.H.I.E.L.D central was a large plain looking windowless room, with a long table in the center, on top of which was painted the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia.

The trio paced about the waiting for Fury to arrive, it was Ron who first broke the silence that filled the room.

"So," Ron asked, "what's with you and Shego?" Dark Jedi couldn't bring himself to answer that.

"Okay," Ron continued, "so why do you want Shego so badly?" Dark Jedi's reply was one simple word, but the way he said it was enough to send chills up the spines in the entire room, "revenge."

"Dude," Ron said, "what's up with you and this whole revenge thing, I mean Fury told me that he's more worried about Shego when you finally catch. I mean how can you hate her that much, I mean, what did she do to you?"

"Something I'll never forgive, nor forget," Dark Jedi snarled, "Betrayal." Ron continued prodding the dark warrior for more information. Kim though remained silent, for the first time she saw something else reflected in Dark Jedi's blazing yellow eyes. The reflection of the remains of a broken heart, a poisoned soul, and a shattered dream.

Kim was snapped back to reality by the sounds of the door opening and slamming close. Two men, each dressed in the dark blue uniform of the United States Air Force, and a third dressed in olive green pants, with a black skin tight muscle shirt, and black combat boots standing behind them. The first Air Force officer was elderly and slightly overweight he had two stars pinned to the shoulders of his jacket. The second was middle aged with graying brown hair. The third man was bald, and built like a tank, but the strangest thing about him was a gold disk shaped object in the center of his head.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," Fury said, as he entered the room, "let's get this underway." The three men who had entered before took their seats at the long table.

"Dark Jedi," Fury continued, "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, let me introduce General George Hammond, head of the Stargate Program, Col. Jack O'Neill leader of SG1, and Teal'c one of SG1's primary members."

"No need for the formalities General Fury," O'Neill replied, "I've seen Mrs. Possible on TV all the time. I always wondered though why Mr. Stoppable can't seem to keep his pants on though?"

"HAY," Ron shouted, "That's only happened to me six or eight times."

"A week," O'Neill added, "and everyone at the SGC knows of you Dark Jedi."

"If you're referring to that incident on P3X-1138," Dark Jedi replied, "I accomplished the mission didn't I?"

"You attacked a Tok-Ra operative," O'Neill replied, "and it took us three months to clean the snake guts from the Stealth Field Generator."

"Okay that's enough," Fury said, "General Hammond if you don't mind."

"Now," Hammond began, "I'm going to get right to the point. At 0200 hours, S.W.O.R.D intercepted an SOS from a Klingon K'mpec class heavy cruiser, stating that ships of an unknown origin had ambushed a Klingon Troop convoy in the Alpha Centari System."

"Ah the Klingons," O'Neill added, "how many times have we saved them from certain annihilation at the hands of the Goa'uld?"

"Not the point Col." Fury replied, "a joint S.W.O.R.D-Chiss fleet was deployed to the area, this is the only image they were able to collect," Fury engaged the view screen on the near by wall, a large wedge shaped vessel appeared.

"The ship was identified as an Imperial II Class Star Destroyer," Fury replied, "however the insignia painted on the bow clearly indicates the vessel isn't part of any known Imperial Remnant faction. Which brings us to the next point, the insignia is that of the Order of the Shadow."

"Big deal," Dark Jedi said laughing, "Records I've recovered for you guys clearly say that the Order has been praying on shipping in that area for years."

"True," Fury replied, "and we believe this attack was just another raid. However, recent developments indicate that this attack was a diversion, as General Hammond will explain."

"Thank you General Fury," Hammond replied, "the S.W.O.R.D contingent that went to the Klingons aide were suppose to provide security for a SGC shipment that was due to leave AREA 51 today. However, just as the convoy entered Colorado, the Order of the Shadow ambushed them."

"What was the convoy carrying General?" Kim asked

"The Hyperdrive that then Col. Ross recovered from the Roswell crash site," Hammond replied, "the Shadows proceeded to slaughter the entire SGC contingent, no mercy, no survivors. The strangest thing though was they made off with the Durasteel we were using as a decoy. Afterwards though, Dr. Drakken, and two men each armed with lightsabers raided Stargate Command itself."

"Okay," Kim added, "what did they steal?"

"A prototype miniature nuclear reactor we were developing for Project: Prometheus," Hammond replied.

"Basically," Dark Jedi asked, "Grievous walked all over your security teams?"

"Our weapons maybe affective against Goa'uld," Hammond replied, "lightsabers, and Cortosis armor is something else."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "we are most fortunate."

"Care to elaborate," Dark Jedi asked, "if not can we move on?"

"I would most certainly like to "elaborate"," Teal'c continued, "Fifty years ago, while I was training to succeed Bra'tac as First Prime to Apaphus, a war had erupted between the Goa'uld System Lords and the nation you call the Galactic Empire. From the outset the Empire had the advantage of surprise, leaving the gods no choice but seek an alliance with our enemies, the Asguard, Romulans, and Klingons. The final battle of the war took place above Chulak. It was there that I got my first taste of battle against the ones you call Sith."

"And this explains why we were fortunate how?" O'Neill asked.

"The Sith may walk like men," Teal'c replied, "but they are vicious mindless monsters. The rumors that I'd heard said the energy field you call the Force was capable of doing terrible things to a living mind. They could wipe out our memories, turning brother against brother. Worse, they could even break our will to fight with out even drawing blood. In the opening stages of the battle I saw the mightiest Klingon warriors turn and run from the beings they called 'Iw 'elth, the Blood Sword. Only once in the battle did I encounter a Sith warrior. It was a face I'll never forget. Her eyes were as yellow as the hottest sun, the bodies to three Klingons and two Jaffa lay at her feet. I thought I had a clear shot and I fired a bolt from my staff weapon, she stopped it in mid air, and sent it back at me. The bolt came within a millimeter of hitting the infant Goa'uld I carry. It was only with the arrival of the Asguard and Romulan fleets that the Alliance was able to carry the day, barely." A silence filled the room, till Fury finally spoke up.

"Getting back to the issue at hand," Fury said, "Dark Jedi you mentioned out on the landing pad that you were able to get a name from Jack Hench's killer?"

"Indeed," Dark Jedi replied, "he said he was working for a Sith Lord named Darth Plaguies. It's quite obvious he was lying."

"Why do you say that?" Fury asked

"Darth Plaguies was assassinated just before the Clone Wars," Dark Jedi replied

"I disagree," Teal'c replied, "I know of the one you speak of," Dark Jedi was suddenly all ears, "though all I've heard are rumors. They speak of a man so evil that the very ground beneath him wilts and dies the moment he sets foot on it, they even say he's capable of ripping your very soul from your body. Worse, they say he travels with another, a being not of this universe writhed in raw energy, and energy weapons pass right through him."

The room fell silent; it was only when Fury spoke did the eerie silence finally end.

"You claim that this Darth Plaguies was assassinated," Fury said, eyeing Dark Jedi.

"Yes," Dark Jedi replied

"Well," Fury added, "the assassin didn't do a go job," Fury slid an folder accross the table, "back in 1947 a group of soldiers were killed by an unknown warrior, just before the last one died at the Roswell Air Field, he described a man with abilities similar to this Darth Plaguies."

"That means what to me," Dark Jedi snarled, "you going to pay me now to chase a ghost?"

"That was the plan," Fury replied, "how does one hundred million, sound for any information you can gather, and of course capturing this Darth Plaguies for questioning. This time try to bring him in one piece."

"No guaranties," Dark Jedi replied, "but as I said before, if Shego is involved I'll happily do this one for free." Dark Jedi got up and stormed to the door, the moment he passed Kim their eyes locked, never before had she seen anyone's eyes alight with such raw fury.

Location: Middleton, the a few days later

Kim and Monique made their way down the street, toward Middleton High School. Kim spent the bulk of the trip with her head in the clouds.

"Kim," Monique said, snapping Kim out of her day dream, "you were saying?"

"What was I saying again?" Kim replied

"Girl," Monique replied, "you like the guy don't you?"

"Like who Ron?" Kim asked

"That Dark Jedi guy," Monique replied, "girl, I mean the guy saves you twice, kisses you in a dark alley, and takes a shot for you. Girl, that's a knight in shinning armor if I ever saw one."

"But he's not, you know cheerleader material," Kim added, "and that look he has in his eyes, it's almost inhuman."

"And since when do you care about Bonnie's so called Food Chain," Monique replied,

"Kim I can tell you like him, so forget Bonnie and just ask him to the dance. And if you're worried about why he has such a bad temper just ask." The conversation was soon interrupted by the sounds of a moped's engine sputtering. Kim turned to find Ron mounted on a bright blue, broken down moped.

"Hay Kim," Ron said, "you know there's nothing better then cruising down the blacktop at high speed. After all, I'm sure Dark Jedi doesn't have a ride this cool." Kim froze, as she looked at Ron, when she didn't reply Ron hit the breaks, and came to a screeching halt. The look to his face told Kim that he'd seen the kiss Dark Jedi had given her in the alley.

"Drop the act Kim," Ron said, "I saw you and him kissing each other."

"It wasn't what you think," Kim replied, the next thing that happened was something that neither she nor Monique expect, Ron slapped her in the face.

"Ron that's going to far," Monique shouted, but Ron simply ignored her.

"What was that for?" Kim asked

"For lying to me," Ron replied, "now I want the truth. What are your feelings for him?"

"I told you Ron nothing," Kim replied, he slapped her again.

"That's enough, that's more then enough," a familiar voice said from behind, Ron turned around to find Dark Jedi standing behind him, his hand resting on his lightsaber, "I don't care if you are her best friend Ron, if you lay another hand on her, I swear I'll slice you open." Ron didn't reply, he climbed on his moped and sped off.

Location: Middleton High School Parking Lot

Ron was talking to himself as Rufus guided him into his usual parking space.

"I didn't over react Rufus," Ron said, "I'm just concerned for Kim's safety."

"That why you hit her," Rufus asked

"I didn't mean to," Ron replied, "I don't know what came over me." Just as his moped entered the parking space, a bright red motorcycle suddenly cut him off.

"Watch it pal," Ron shouted

"What," the man on the bike said, as he lifted his visor up.

"My spot, you in it," Ron replied

"Oh I'm sorry," the man replied, "I didn't see you. It's just there's nothing better then cruising down the," Ron cut the man off.

"The blacktop," Ron said, with a smile to his face, "hay I'm Ron Stoppable, Ron the Man to my friends." the man removed his helmet. He was a young man with thick black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Eric," the man replied, "Eric Storm."

Stay Tuned for Chapter IX: Space Center Confrontation

PS: Yes this is the same Eric from So the Drama


	10. Chapter IX: Confrontation

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter IX

Confrontation

Location: Middleton High School

Ron and Eric made their way into Middleton High School's main hallway, all the while continuing the conversation they had started out in the parking lot. The more they talked, the more they found they had in common.

"So let me get this straight," Ron asked, "you hold the all time highest score on Mutant Zombie Rampage?"

"Not something I like to brag about," Eric replied, he then noticed Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Is that a Naked Mole Rat?" Eric asked.

"Right," Ron replied, "I can't count how many times people have mistaken him for a bald rodent."

"Really," Eric added, "I can't see why."

Location: Middleton High, Lunch Room, later that day

"I'm telling you girl," Monique said, as she grabbed her tray, "forget about Bonnie, you've got a knight in shinning armor waiting to take you to the dance."

"But he's not," Kim said, hesitantly, "you know cheerleader material."

"Uh-uh," Monique replied, "you like him don't you."

"Like him," Kim shouted, "Monique, Dark Jedi is a bad tempered soldier for hire, so not for me."

"Yep," Monique added, as they headed for their table, "you like him."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked

"You used his name," Monique added, before taking a seat at the table. Kim didn't know how to reply to Monique's statement. Her mind was racing back to the confrontation with Shego and Boba Fett, the kiss Dark Jedi had given her in the alleyway. Maybe Monique was right. No, a prom date made a statement, and Dark Jedi was not someone a cheerleader showed up with.

"Hay ladies," Ron said, snapping Kim out of her daydream.

"Hay Ron," Kim and Monique replied. It was then they spotted Eric out of the corner of their eyes. Eric and Kim locked eyes for a few brief moments, they didn't know what happened next, but the moment Ron tried to sit down, Eric speed in front of him.

"So you're the famous Kim Possible," Eric said, "I've seen you on the news, must be an exciting life." Kim began to blush.

"Girl," Monique said, "forget what I said about the other guy. This guy is such a fox."

"Yeah," Kim said, hesitantly, "a fox." As Kim and Eric continued their discussion about the adventures she, Ron, and Dark Jedi had been on, the more Ron didn't like where it was going.

"Yeah," Ron said, breaking them up, "Kim and ME have been through it all, saving the world and all."

"Oh look at the time," Eric said, "I've got to get to class, see you guys later." He got up from the table and made his way out of the cafeteria.

Location: 1138 Hill Top Drive, Middleton, later that night

Dark Jedi stood on the roof of the house, his double bladed lightsaber grasped firmly in his hand. R4 released two more training remotes into the sky. Dark Jedi shut his eyes, sensing the tiny droids through the Force, Dark Jedi made his move. The moment the remotes flew into the right place, Dark Jedi sliced the first one in half, and with the other blade of his saber, the second remote soon met the same fate.

"I know you're back there Kim," Dark Jedi said. Kim ducked back down into the attic.

"Oh come on Kim," Kim said to herself, "just forget about the food chain, and ask him."

"What do you want?" Dark Jedi said, as he Force Jumped right in front of her. For a few brief seconds Kim could barely form the words she wanted to say. Before Kim had a chance to ask what she wanted, she was interrupted by her mother calling up for her.

"Kimmie," Megan shouted, "a rather handsome young man is at the door for you."

"I'll be down in a minute mom," Kim replied, she turned to face Dark Jedi one more time. An eerie silence had developed as the two warriors, as Kim gazed into Dark Jedi's piercing yellow eyes.

"Go," Dark Jedi finally said. Kim was dumbfounded by Dark Jedi's response.

"The choice in this matter is yours alone to make," Dark Jedi replied, the tone of his voice suddenly became stricter, "next time you want me to be your prom date, just ask." Kim and Dark Jedi simply gazed at each other for a few minutes before Kim made her way down stairs.

Dark Jedi turned to go back to his training, but the moment he did he was over come by a strong surge in the Dark Side of the Force. Without even thinking about it Dark Jedi raced down stairs.

Location: Dinning Room, Possible Household

Dark Jedi made his way into the dining room, sitting at the front of the table were Kim and Eric, arm in arm. Dark Jedi didn't say anything, at the other side of the table was Ron, gazing him in the eye. The look to Ron's eyes was far different, his eyes were alight with fury, and it was clear that he was doing all he could to keep himself under control. However Dark Jedi soon turned his attention to Eric. The Dark Side aura that he was giving off wasn't the strongest Dark Jedi had felt, but it was strong enough to warrant his suspicion.

"I know how you feel," Dark Jedi said, to Ron.

"No you don't," Ron replied, angrily, before storming out of the room.

Megan Possible was in the next room talking on the phone with her husband; as usual his work at the space center was making him run late.

"So what do you want on your pizza dear," Megan asked, "the usual. Oh by the way, Kimmie has a little friend over," she breathed heavily, as she heard her husband's reply, "at least this one isn't a Mutant."

Location: Middleton Space Center, that evening

James "Hugh" Possible placed the phone back on the receiver before returning to work. Ever since the Battle of Endor, with a few exceptions Kyle Katarn had dedicated his life to providing for his family on Earth. His resignation from Luke's New Jedi Order following the end of the Galactic Civil War had given him a lot of free time. Now, his connection to the Force was all but severed. Yet at times he missed his old life, traveling to exotic planets, giving a small amount of hope to a dark region of a war torn Galaxy.

His adventures were now part of his past, he was Dr. James Timothy Possible, Engineer and father, an effective no body, not Kyle Katarn, mercenary, Jedi Knight, and hero of the New Republic.

Hugh had his face buried in his work, his eyes were glued to the microscope.

"Come on," Hugh said, to himself, "daddy needs to see some self-replication." The small silver metal suddenly grew to twice its size.

"Oh outstanding," Hugh said, happily, "the Hephaestus Project is a go." No sooner had he laid back in his chair, he felt the heat of a lightsaber under his neck. Hugh turned to find himself face to face with a red and black Zabrak, almost at once he recognized him.

"Darth Maul," Hugh said, in shock, "that's impossible, the Academy records all say you were killed on Naboo."

"The reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated Jedi," Maul snarled. Soon after Hugh found himself face to face with a very familiar face.

"General Grievous," Hugh said, in shock, "impossible."

"I was expecting some one with your reputation to a little harder to capture," Grievous replied.

"Okay, okay," Dr. Drakken said, entering the room, "now that we have his attention," he was soon interrupted.

"Lipsky," Hugh said, "I should have guessed. Let me guess, this has to do with that lab accident back in college." the mention of that day back in collage revived memories in Drakken's mind. Though all he remembered of that day was a beaker exploding in his face, showering his body with a chemical and shards of glass, and then waking up in the hospital to find that his skin permanently bleached blue, and the shards of glass had left a jagged scar underneath his eye.

"It's Dr. Drakken, Hugh," Drakken snarled, "or would you prefer I call you Kyle Katarn." Hugh fell silent, no one, not even his wife knew his real name, and yet Drakken had just used it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Drew," Hugh replied.

"Oh," Drakken replied, "I hate it when you call me that. But if you want to know, an old friend of yours told me. Now tell me about the Dark Trooper Project."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hugh replied, "and even if I did I wouldn't tell you Drew." Drakken counted to ten to try and keep from putting his tiny fist through Hugh Possible's face.

"So you want to play hard ball Katarn," Drakken said, "fine, GREVIOUS, MAUL, make him talk. But don't kill him;" sweet began to pour from his brow, "after all facing Lord Plaguies's wrath is one thing I don't want." Hugh couldn't help but listen in, he'd only read the name Darth Plaguies in an old scroll. But to him, and many of the Jedi in the New Jedi Order, Darth Plaguies was just another blind fool, who had allowed his thirst for power to cloud his judgment. But at the moment talk of how Drakken could be in league with a long dead Sith Lord were the farthest thing from his mind.

General Grievous loomed over him like a vampire looming over its latest victim.

"You're mine old man," Grievous snarled, his durasteel claws inching closer to Hugh's neck.

"Oh please," Hugh replied, "my teenage daughter isn't afraid of you, so why should I be? You know maybe you should head down to Skywalker Ranch, I hear they need someone for the upcoming Star Wars movie, as a copy machine."

"Jedi Scum," Grievous snarled, "we have ways of making you talk." Maul suddenly walked in front of General, and engaged his trademark double bladed red lightsaber, and was followed by Grievous engaging two of his own.

"Now wait a minute," Drakken said, "Lord Plaguies wants him alive." The two dark warriors didn't listen. Slowly Hugh stood up, moving something down the sleeve of his shirt. A lightsaber suddenly appeared from the cuff of his shirt.

"Let's see if I still remember how to do this," Hugh said, as he engaged a bright blue blade. He Force Jumped over the heads of both dark warriors, landing on the other side, the sounds of no less then three lightsabers crashing into each other echoed through the small room.

"No fair," Drakken said, "you didn't tell me you had a cool laser sword too, I call cheatsies. I'm supposed to win this. NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR."

"First off," Hugh replied, as he blocked one of Darth Maul's attacks, "it belonged to my father. Second you never asked."

"But it's still no fair," Drakken whined, "I was supposed to win this one."

Hugh didn't listen to Drakken's tantrum; he ducked just as General Grievous's blade struck one of the power boxes that lined the labs walls, sending a shower of sparks all across the lab. Hugh fell back into the hall way with the two dark warriors not far behind. The trio continued to cross lightsabers, as they moved down the hallway, though Hugh was able to keep the upper hand for most of the fight, his age and separation from the Force were finally beginning to catch up with him. He managed to block a few more strikes before he fell back, exhausted.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Grievous snarled, "let's see how well you handle this." He deactivated his lightsabers, and placed his arms with in his blue cape.

"Be careful General," Maul said, "Master Plaguies wants him alive." Grievous didn't reply, as he whipped his arms out, this time he separated them, and engaged not one but four lightsabers at the same time. Grievous let out a sinister laugh, as two of his arms began to twirl, creating a deadly buzz saw from two of his blades. The moment Grievous was within range, he launched his attack. At first Hugh was able to hold his own against Grievous's attack; he managed to Force Jump out of the way of Grievous's four blades, and then managed to block the General's counter attack. However his advantage didn't last long.

In his younger days, Hugh Possible could have held his own against almost any enemy. But now, his powers, and energy had weakened substantially during the course of his duel. As Hugh attempted to catch his breath Grievous made his move, through the power of the Force, he pulled Hugh's lightsaber from his hand, and then grabbed him in the face with his foot, and with all his strength slammed Hugh into the wall, leaving the elderly Jedi Knight out like a light.

"Well done General," Darth Maul added, as he approached the knocked out Jedi. Dr. Drakken raced into the hallway, to find Hugh lying bludgeoned in a gapping hole in the wall, and not moving.

"You were suppose to take him alive," Drakken said, panicking, "not kill him," his blue face turned white as a sheet, "oh god, when Lord Plaguies finds out," he screamed like a little girl, and once again fell into a fetal position, and began sucking his thumb.

"Relax," Darth Maul said, coldly, "he's just knocked out." That was the news Drakken had hoped to hear, but before he had a chance to reply, one of the Shadow Troopers Grievous had ordered to eliminate the Space Center's Military and Civilian security forces arrived.

"General," the trooper said, "we've got a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier approaching."

"Grab him and head for the transports," Grievous ordered. Maul picked up Hugh Possible's body, as Grievous relayed his orders over his communicator. They then made their way to the Space Center's main parking lot, there the Shadows boarded three Flash Speeders.

"Inform Lord Plaguies," Grievous ordered, as the Speeders sped away from the Space Center, "that we've acquired the package."

Location: Possible Household, an hour later

Kim and Eric were continuing their conversation. As it continued Ron began liking the conversation less and less.

Dark Jedi couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about Eric, through out the entire meal; he'd kept his eyes fixed on Eric. It was only when he saw Ron, playing with a knife he'd brought in from the kitchen that his attention. He didn't know why but a very strong Dark Side surge was coming from Ron, in fact he could sense that the boy had a very strong connection to the Force in general.

The sound of Eric's cell phone ringing suddenly broke the silence that fell across the room.

"Hello," Eric said, "I'll be right over," he turned to face Kim, "I'm sorry but my dad said I need to get home now, family emergency."

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"My Mom was just in a car accident," Eric replied, as he left, he gave Kim a kiss on the cheek, "see you later." Kim simply blushed, but for Ron it was the final straw. He slammed his fist down onto the table, before grabbing a dish, and throwing it right at Kim.

The plate came within a hair of striking Kim in the face, before shattering on the wall behind her.

"Ronald," Megan said, she'd never seen Ron lash out like that, in fact neither did Kim.

"Cool," Jim said, nudging his brother in the rib, "Ron's gone crazy." Ron didn't answer, he slammed the knife he had right in-between Megan's fingers.

"Stay out of this," Ron said, as he turned to face Kim, "tell me KP, we're friends right?" At the moment Kim was having serious thoughts about that.

"At the moment I don't know Ron," Kim replied.

"Then tell me this," Ron added, "why are you favoring Eric over me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked

"I think you know," Ron replied, as he threw another plate at Kim, "you think I'm stupid? I see it in your eyes." He made his way over to Kim, and this time punched her in the stomach.

"How does it feel Kim," Ron replied, "to have your feelings trampled?" He was about to kick her, when he felt the heat of Dark Jedi's lightsaber under his chin.

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome," Dark Jedi said, as he Force Pushed Ron out of the door. Dazed, Ron regained his footing, as the dark warrior stepped into the door, his piercing yellow eyes penetrating Ron's very soul.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU ATTEMPTING TO HURT KIM OR HER FAMILY AGAIN," Dark Jedi snarled, "I SWARE I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND." Ron didn't say anything, but before he vanished into the night, he turned and said one line, "YOU'LL BE SORRY."

Stay Tuned For Chapter X: The Dark Lord

PS: I know this chapter may run fast, but I was a little pressed for time.


	11. Chapter X: Dark Trooper Phase IV

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter X

Dark Trooper: Phase IV

Location: The Brig, Drakken's Lair

Hugh Possible awoke from daze, feeling like he'd been hit in the gut by a truck. The cell he was kept in was a standard jail cell similar to one found in most police stations or county jails.

"It's been a long time," a familiar voice said, "does mom by any chance know you're a Mutant father?" Hugh peered through the bars and gazed upon a site he hadn't seen in more then ten years.

Shego was standing outside of the cell, flanked by two of Darth Plaguies's Imperial Guards, and clutching his lightsaber.

"Rachel," Hugh said, barely recognizing his daughter, "by the Force what happened to you? I thought you could deactivate your powers at will?" Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"A little memento of my first crime father," Shego said, "after all its what happened to me after my boyfriend dropped me into a vat of Toxic Waste," she activated her glow, "and my name's Shego. Rachel Possible died the day you and mom gave me up to those." Any mention of her brothers or what Hugh and Megan had done to her was enough to get her blood boiling. She ignited her glow once again but before she could make her next move Darth Plaguies entered the room, flanked by no fewer then six Imperial Guards.

"Leave," Plaguies ordered, though Shego knew she might not have another chance to get revenge on her father, she knew better then to question Darth Plaguies's orders.

"I'm going to guess that you're the one in charge here," Hugh snarled

"Indeed," Plaguies replied, "I am Darth Plaguies, leader of the Order of the Shadow, and master of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Darth Plaguies," Hugh said, in shock, "that's impossible; all Imperial Records all said you were dead,"

"And yet I stand before you Katarn," Plaguies replied, "as you can tell my apprentice's story of my death was rather incomplete. And now we'll discuss what you know of the Empire's Dark Trooper Project."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hugh replied, "hay I hear there's a Star Wars convention down the block, you and your boyfriends will fit right in."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Plaguies replied, he motioned for something to enter. A round jet black droid with no legs and no arms entered the room, "as you can see the Order of the Shadow is not entirely with out Imperial connections," he turned to his guards, "guards leave us. And give dear Kim Possible the message." The crimson Shadow Troopers bowed and filled out of the room. The next thing anyone heard was Hugh Possible's ear splitting screams as the IT-0 began what it was programmed to do.

Location: Possible Household, later that night.

Dark Jedi gazed toward the sky. The cool night breeze blowing across his face. It was a clear night, and the stars were shinning. In his twenty years of life he'd traversed the Galaxy, visiting other worlds and other civilizations. He'd battled against the Empire, the Goa'uld, the Skrull, and the Shi-ar. He'd seen worlds as remote as Tatooine and as grand as Courcant itself. On Earth his reputation for showing no mercy had earned him plenty of nicknames, ranging from the Crimson Sword in Europe to his personal favorite, the Dragon of Death in the Middle-East.

In a way war had made him what he was a living weapon. War was all he'd known he maybe mercenary now, but he was still a soldier. Yet there was one star in the infinite blackness of space that made this proud soldier weep tears of sadness. Taurus, his home, ever since he and his master came to Earth or any of the other planets they had seen in their ten years together, he always gazed at the sky at night focusing on the same star among the countless stars in the sky.

Memories of that horrible day so long ago flowed back into Dark Jedi's memory. Memories of returning home to find his mother, father, his entire life in ruins.

"Hay," a familiar voice said from behind him, "are you okay?" Dark Jedi turned around to find Kim standing behind him.

"It's nothing," Dark Jedi replied, "just thinking."

"About what?" Kim asked, sitting next to the dark warrior.

"A painful memory," Dark Jedi replied, "something better left for the past."

"I uh," Kim was suddenly at a loss for words.

"If you want to ask me something go ahead," Dark Jedi replied. Kim was still at a loss for words. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her Kimmunicator going off.

"It's probably Ron calling to apologize," Kim said, "We'll continue our talk later." Kim made her way back into the house.

Once he was sure she was gone, Dark Jedi drew his lightsaber, and with the moon to his back he began practicing. At his training caused him to gaze directly at the moon, every time he did, an old legend his master told him when he was a boy flowed into his mind.

For him the Silver Millennium was a dead world, a time when Jedi and Sailor Scout were united as one. But that was thirty three millennia ago. So far the only Sailor Scouts Dark Jedi had seen were the exact opposite of their Silver Millennium counterparts, dedicated to a mission, while sacrificing those they were sworn to protect to accomplish it.

Dark Jedi was lost in thought when Kim came bursting back onto the roof, she was nearly in tears.

"THE ORDER OF THE SHADOW HAS MY DAD," Kim shouted, as she fell into Dark Jedi's arms.

"Grab your gear," Dark Jedi ordered, pushing her away, "and get Stoppable on the line." Kim froze; it had only been a half hour since the confrontation with Ron.

"Maybe Ron should sit this one out," Kim said, "At least until he has a chance to cool down," Kim was suddenly at a loss for words for a few moments, "I was actually hoping that it could be just the two of us this time." Though he was wearing a mask over his mouth, Dark Jedi cracked a smile.

"Are you asking me out?" Dark Jedi asked

"Yes," Kim replied, stuttering, "No, I mean for professional reasons."

"I get the idea," Dark Jedi replied.

Location: Kim's Room, fifteen minutes later

Kim and Dark Jedi were still pouring over the security feed from the space center's parking lot. It was then Kim spotted a familiar face in the corner of the feed.

"Drakken," Kim said, slamming her gloved hand down on her desk.

"If Drakken was there that means the Order is probably operating out of his base," Dark Jedi added, before turning to face Kim, "do you know where his current base is?"

"Usually Drakken operates out of Mt. Middleton," Kim added.

"Typical," Dark Jedi added, "Fury sends me in to knock that place out and five days later that mama's boy's moved right back in."

Location: Stoppable Household, a few moments later

Ron sat on his bed, tossing a small rubber ball against the wall. The look to his face told the story; he was still very upset about the events of the previous few hours.

"Who do those guys think they are?" Ron asked, turning toward Rufus, "I mean Dark Jedi comes in from no where, and all of a sudden Kim goes weak in the knees over him, and not me? And Eric, I mean Mr. Perfect Hair and Skin he wouldn't even know Kim if it wasn't for me, and what thanks do I get nothing."

"Indeed young one," a dark voice said, echoing through the room, "you have been wronged, and I can give you the power to win the woman you love back."

"Okay scary voice," Ron said, panicking, "what are you talking about?"

"I can grant you the power to eliminate the men who have dared to take away the person you love," A jet black figure suddenly appeared in front of him, the figure was cloaked from head to toe, the only thing visible was the swirling blue energy that made up his face. Ron didn't know how to reply, as he watched the man form something on the seat of his bed. It was a pair of curved lightsabers.

"What's the catch," Ron asked

"Nothing," Darth Blood replied, "take these weapons, and agree to serve me, and I can guarantee that your beloved Kim Possible will be yours." Ron touched one of the lightsabers, and picked it up.

"I'll do it," Ron replied, as his eyes began glowing bright yellow.

"Good," Blood replied, "from this day forth you shall be known as Darth Ronan."

Location: The Base of Mt. Middleton

The S.H.E.I.L.D gunship landed at the base of the craggy, snow covered mountain. Dark Jedi and Kim Possible climbed out of the gunship as Nick Fury looked on from the door.

"Be careful," Fury said, "don't forget the only reason I authorized this mission is to confirm whether or not Darth Plaguies is present, and if at all possible capture him and Dark, try not to chop him into pieces. I hear the Tokyo Metropolitan Police are still putting bodies back together after you, how do I say it, liquidated those two Yakuza clans."

"So I set a few home in body bags," Dark Jedi replied, "no big."

"Body bags," Fury replied, "the Tokyo Police were wiping guys off the walls with sponges," he turned his attention to Kim, "and as for you Miss. Possible I know Dr. Director and your friends may give you free reigns to do as you please. But you're in the big leagues now, I don't want any of your usual I can do anything actions."

"Excuse me," Kim said, "I've dealt with Magneto and Doctor Octopus with no problem, not to mention Dr. Drakken, and Shego." Fury didn't reply to Kim's little boast.

"We'll be in touch," Fury finally said, "radio for pick up the moment you have the package."

"Sir," Dark Jedi said, "saluting. I'm trusting that you'll have my fee waiting on completion of this mission?"

"If Plaguies is there you'll have a cool hundred mill. In your bank account by tomorrow," Fury replied, "Good luck." The gunship flew took off, heading back toward Middleton.

"Let's jet," Dark Jedi said, as he started up the mountain.

"Wait," Kim replied, "may the Force be with us."

"Thanks," Dark Jedi added, "come on."

Location: Near the Entrance to Drakken's Lair, Mt. Middleton.

Kim and Dark Jedi made their way up the side of the mountain. As they neared the entrance to Drakken's lair, Dark Jedi suddenly sensed a spike in the mountains Dark Side aura.

"Get down," Dark Jedi said, pulling Kim down behind a rock.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Company," Dark Jedi said, "Shadow Troopers." Kim peered around the side of the rock, two Shadow Troopers emerged from the door way. The two Sith warriors took up their guard positions near the door.

"Stay put," Dark Jedi said, "I'll handle this."

"Be careful," Kim said, "there might be more of them out there."

"Hay," Dark Jedi replied, "it's me. Besides the more there are, the more fun there is." Before Kim could form her reply Dark Jedi making his way across the snow covered mountain.

"You sense that?" one of the guards said, as Dark Jedi ducked behind another rock.

"I felt something," the other guard replied, "but it was too faint to pinpoint. Probably just some hikers or something. You know the people on this planet love extreme sports."

"Very funny," the other guard replied. But before the other guard could reply, a bright red beam tore through his neck. As the first guard fell to the ground the second drew his lightsaber, but before he could use it a second red beam struck him in the neck.

As the body of the second guard fell to the ground Dark Jedi motioned for Kim to come out from behind the rock. The two made their way over to the massive steel door.

"You know you didn't have to kill both of them," Kim suggested.

"If I didn't," Dark Jedi replied, "they would've triggered the alarm. Now come on." He activated his lightsaber and rammed the blade into the door. Slicing a circle into the door, Dark Jedi Force Pushed the sliced metal out creating a passage for the two of them to enter.

Location: Darth Plaguies's Command Center

"His resistance to the mind probe is considerable," Darth Maul said, "it maybe sometime before we can extract the information we need Master."

"Don't worry Lord Maul," Plaguies replied, "I've taken care of it." He pressed a button on the side of his desk, as the windows slid open they revealed a fully functional Dark Trooper production line, "we have one hundred and fifty Phase One and Phase Two Dark Troopers ready for combat."

"No fair," Dr. Drakken said, stomping his feet on ground, "I was suppose to," he began to feel his windpipe begin to constrict.

"You have failed me for the last time Drakken," Plaguies snarled, "I've given you hundreds of chances to accomplish your mission, and every time you have failed me miserably." Drakken began to turn bluer then usual; his life was only spared when a Shadow Trooper barged in.

"My Lords," the trooper said, kneeling, "we have an emergency alert coming from corridor AA23."

"Kim Possible," Plaguies snarled, "and Dark Jedi, I should have known." He slammed his armored fist onto the table.

"Seems like you're slipping Plaguies," Shego said, smugly, "you know at times you seem to make the silliest mistakes, at times I think it would be better if Drakken remained in charge of this." Plaguies snapped his fingers and Shego was immediately seized by the two Imperial Guardsmen in the room.

"You over look one thing Shego," Plaguies snarled, balling his fist in front of Shego, bolts of Force Lightning began charging around his fist, "I control all political and economic aspects on this planet. I and I alone will make any decisions on this project and should you forget your place again Shego. I'll kill you myself. Am I clear?"

"Oh you're in charge," Shego replied, smiling, "all you had to do was say that."

"My Lord," Grievous said, interrupting the conversation, "should I alert the security forces."

"No," Plaguies replied, "I'll deal with Kim Possible and her Jedi friend personally. Alert my Imperial Guard to assemble in the Main Control Room."

"As you wish Master," Grievous said, "and should I prepare them for immediate combat."

"Indeed," Plaguies replied, as he led his men out of the room.

Location: Main Control Room

Kim and Dark Jedi made their way into the darkened control room. Their journey through the base had been largely uneventful leading both of them to believe they were walking into a trap.

"I don't like this," Kim said, "It's two easy. If Plaguies is here and he is the leader of the Order of the Shadow you'd expect this place to be crawling with guards."

"I know," Dark Jedi replied, "and I'm sensing a trap."

"Next move," Kim added

"Spring the trap," Dark Jedi said, motioning Kim on. Kim couldn't help but smile. But before Kim could form a reply the room was suddenly filled with the glow of crimson bladed lightsabers.

"An ambush," Kim replied, "figures. Think we can handle them."

"If one more shows up," Dark Jedi replied, "we might be in trouble."

"Let me guess," Kim added, "that one's mine."

"What you're fighting too?" Dark Jedi asked. The sound of clapping suddenly filled the room, as the crimson armored soldiers suddenly lowered their weapons as three figures emerged from an opening in the center of the room. One was obviously General Grievous, the other was hidden beneath a black cloak, though it was clear he wasn't human. The one in the center was clad in all black, with a black chest plate and a Jedi Civil War era Mandalorian helmet covering his face, over the top of which he wore a black hood and cape.

"We meet at last Kim Possible," Darth Plaguies said, "and Dark Jedi I must admit I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older."

"Let me guess," Kim said, smugly, "You must be Darth Plaguies?"

"Very impressive," Plaguies replied.

"It was quite obvious," Kim added, "the leader always insists on dressing the most flamboyantly. Now where's my dad?" Plaguies motioned for Shego to bring Hugh Possible forward; he was badly beaten, and covered with acid. Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. Usually the villains she fought always played by certain rules, yet it seemed as though the only rules Plaguies played by were his own.

"If you hurt him I'll," She prepared to launch an attack.

"Don't underestimate him Kim," Dark Jedi said, "he's a Sith Lord."

"Oh please," Kim added, "I've fought a crazy British Aristocrat with Mystical Monkey Power, and scores of super powered Mutants. I think I can handle this guy," she turned to face Darth Plaguies, "and as for you I'm sure Global Justice has a nice cell reserved for you."

"Foolish girl," Darth Plaguies snarled, "I am Global Justice, and now I'd like to introduce you to the crowning achievement of our little experiment."

"Let me guess you're going to have Shego and your goons fight us?" Kim asked, she suddenly noticed that Dark Jedi wasn't laughing. No fewer then four sliding doors opened. What they revealed was no less the shocking.

Four massive creatures emerged. They were at least seven if not eight feet tall and covered with jet black shadow armor. The helmet was a standard stormtrooper helmet, but the area around the mouth had been sliced open. Their teeth had been sharpened to be almost as sharp as a razor blade. With in their arms and body were various cybernetic implants. On their left arms were two massive Great Lightsabers. On their right arms were either Gatling blasters or a missile launcher. Each of them had one robotic and one flesh leg, both of which were covered in armor. At their sides were scaled down AT-AT chin cannons.

"What the hell are those things?" Drakken asked, as the massive creatures emerged from their cages.

"My Master's crowning achievement," Plaguies replied, "the Phase IV Dark Trooper, code-named Uber-Soldat. Call it the perfection of the Dark Trooper project, a clone host fused with the most powerful of battle droids."

Stay Tuned for Chapter XI: Kim's Decision

PS: The name Uber-Soldat came from the video game Return to Castle Wolfenstien and is German for Super-Soldier.

PSS: The main reason Plaguies is building an army of regular Dark Troopers is the process to turn a Stormtrooper or Shadow Trooper into an Uber-Soldat drives the clone or person completely insane, locking them into a perminat killing frenzy. Because of this Uber-Soldats are often known to go berserk.


	12. Chapter XI: Wrath of Darth Ronan

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XI

Wrath of Darth Ronan

Location: Main Control Room, Plaguies's Head

Darth Plaguies stood over the trapped duo like a dark god standing over a vanquished people, his dark cackle echoed through out the massive room. His army had Kim and Dark Jedi completely surrounded, and his four Uber-Soldats were just waiting for his command to deliver the final blow.

"You lose this time Kim Possible," Plaguies snarled, "Kill them." The Uber-Soldats started moving toward the duo.

"Wait," Kim said, "aren't you going to leave? I mean you say your bad pun and then walk out of the room leaving the two of us to our fate."

"That's no fun," Darth Plaguies replied, sarcastically.

"Okay," Kim added, "but I must warn you that you're really breaking a supervillian tradition here." It was then Dark Jedi pushed her out of the way, just as the first burst from one of the Uber-Soldat's cannons flew past.

"We're surrounded by an army of killer cyborgs," Dark Jedi said, engaging his lightsaber, "and you're worried about," Another bolt from one of the Uber-Soldats struck the ground, sending the two careening across the room.

"We'll finish this later," Dark Jedi said, as he charged froth. The center cyborg raised his remaining flesh hand, and discharged a burst of Force Lightning so powerful that it was enough to knock Dark Jedi out cold. The four monstrosities suddenly turned their attention to Kim, emerging from the gauntlets on their left arms were four massive crimson red lightsaber blades.

"No fair," Drakken said, pouting, "I wanted my Doom-Bots to kill Kim Possible." He suddenly flew into one of his trademark temper tantrums. It was then Drakken once again felt his windpipe begin to constrict, and this time he felt himself rise off the ground, and fly over the battle below.

"You had your chance," Plaguies snarled, "and you failed. You will learn your place Dr. Drakken, or so help me I'll kill you myself, and feed your remains to my super soldiers. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Drakken replied, smiling, "Now please pull me back in." Reluctantly Plaguies pulled Drakken back, before turning his attention back to the battle below.

Kim managed to avoid the initial assault, thanks in no small part to her agility. She landed next to Dark Jedi, who was still unconscious from the previous attack. Slowly Dark Jedi regained came too. It was then they heard Plaguies once again start laughing.

"Amazing what you can get when you combine Droids with Sith Alchemy," Plaguies said, "but if you think Force Lightning is all my creations are capable of." Before either Dark Jedi or Kim had a chance to reply the four monsters lined up, and once again prepared for an attack using Force Lightning, this time though they began focusing their energy into a massive pulsating ball of raw lightning known as a Force Storm.

The four super-soldiers hurled the massive ball of energy at Kim and Dark Jedi. The ball moved so quickly neither of them had time to react before it struck them with full force.

From his perspective, the only thing Hugh Possible saw was his daughter become encased in the storm's energy, and the resulting explosion, when the dust finally settled all that was visible was a pile of rubble. Hugh tired to sense his daughter's presence through the Force, only he couldn't sense her presence any longer. He could hear Darth Plaguies's sinister cackle echoing through the massive room, for Hugh it was too much to bear.

"You," Hugh snarled, "you MONSTER." Hugh broke Shego's grasp, and discharged a burst of Force Lightning right in his daughter's face, blinding her. Mustering what little Force power he had, Hugh lunged at Darth Plaguies. The Dark Lord turned around and in a brief second charged his right hand with raw Force energy.

"FORCE BEAM," Plaguies shouted, as he hurled a stream of raw energy at Hugh, striking him right in the chest. The Dark Lord stood over the wounded Hugh Possible like a hawk standing over its latest kill.

"Don't worry Katarn," Plaguies snarled, "you'll be joining her soon," he placed his armored boot on Hugh's right hand, and with all his might, crushed it.

"Hay," Drakken said, meekly, "you don't have to be so mean."

"You still don't get it Drakken," Plaguies replied, angrily, "I didn't get to rule this miserable Outer Rim rock by being nice. In order to rule you must be ruthless, instilling fear in the population, and gaining control of key leaders on this divided planet's various nations. A talent a worthless, excuse for a villain like you lacks."

"Worthless," Drakken said, as he began crying, "I'm not worthless, I'm a good villain." By now Plaguies wasn't interested in Drakken's bellyaching, his eyes were fixed on the corner of the room where Kim and Dark Jedi had been attacked.

Kim and Dark Jedi emerged from the rubble they had been pinned under, surrounded by a bright green energy bubble. While Kim had emerged unharmed with the exception of a few burses, Dark Jedi had been seriously hurt. In addition to his burses and cuts, his right leg had been crushed by a collapsing beam.

"Are you okay," Kim asked. Dark Jedi didn't reply, as he fell against the wall, grunting in pain.

"No," Dark Jedi finally said, "I think my leg's busted." He proceeded to separate the two halves of his staff lightsaber, while he kept one half on his belt; he placed the other half in Kim's hand.

"Force Healing is effective," Dark Jedi said, "but it takes some time to work on injuries this extensive."

"What am I to do with this?" Kim asked.

"Use it," Dark Jedi replied, "it's now up to you Kim Possible to finish this battle."

"Excuse me," Kim said, in shock, "you expect me to face those four super powered monsters alone and with a weapon I have no idea on how to use."

"Trust in the Force," Dark Jedi replied, "Trust in yourself. You always say you can do anything." Reluctantly Kim stood up, a crimson blade igniting from the silver cylinder clenched in her hand.

The four Uber-Soldats began closing in for the kill. Kim breathed in as she turned to face the advancing behemoths. Each of the advancing Uber-Soldats engaged both of their Great Lightsabers, one by one the gigantic cyborgs raised their blades over their heads and one by one they brought them down. Normally this move would have killed anyone caught on the wrong end; the only thing that saved Kim's life was her agility. As the tips of the Great Lightsabers touched ground, Kim managed to dodge them, though not with out a price, the blades were so wide that every time Kim got out of the way of one, she nicked her shoulder or arm on another. By the time Kim emerged from in between the four giants, her arms were covered with gashes, all of which were bleeding.

The cyborgs turned their attention back to Kim, and raised their right arms, and fired either a missile or a large amount of raw plasma at the teen hero.

Kim made a few attempts to deflect the incoming ordnance but to no avail. Kim was thrown against the wall by the explosion that followed. Slowly Kim regained her composure, only to end up with the fist of one of the Uber-Soldats slamming into her face. Kim once again flew against the wall, her nose and lower lip shattered by the blow. The only thing she heard as she once again regained her footing were the sounds of a missile launcher locking into firing position.

Kim heard the roaring of the missile as it flew from its launcher, though her mind was telling her that this was it, she tried to focus on what Dark Jedi had told her about the Force, trust in it. Kim knew she wasn't Force Sensitive, but she had to do something.

What happened next was something that Kim couldn't explain, she held her hand out and suddenly the missile stopped in mid air, and instantly turned around and headed straight for its new target, the Uber-Soldat that had launched it. The cyborg didn't know what was happening until it was too late, the missile slammed into his right arm, igniting the missile that remained in his launcher. The resulting explosion tore the massive super-solder apart, showering flesh and cybernetic components all across the room. The two Uber-Soldats that were standing next to the cyborg who exploded were shredded by the debris that flew off their comrade. By the time the smoke settled, all that remained of three of the giant cyborgs were smoldering piles of rubble.

Kim breathed a sye of relief; however that moment of relief was brief. The fourth Uber-Soldat emerged from the smoke like a demon rising from the lowest pits of hell. Two massive crimson Great Lightsabers emerged from his left hand, as the lumbering cyborg charged toward Kim faster then Kim could react. However Kim did managed to duck just as the cyborg's blades crossed in front of her.

"Nice try," Kim said, as she brought her own Lightsaber around, however to her shock, the cyborg Force Pulled it from her hand discarded it like a toy. The lumbering cyborg then turned his attention back to Kim. As Kim attempted to put some distance between herself and the super-soldier, the monster discharged another burst of Force Lightning, striking the Teen Hero in the chest, this time knocking her out. The Uber-Soldat closed in for the kill, raising his twin Great Lightsabers over his head, but just as he was about to strike the final blow, he recoiled in pain, as something tore into his back. The cyborg turned to find Dark Jedi, though still battered and bruised, holding his hand out, and smoke pouring from his glove.

"Leave her alone," Dark Jedi snarled, as he Force Pulled the other half of his lightsaber into his hand, he then Force Pulled the part Kim had dropped, and reconnected them, forming his trademark staff lightsaber.

"If you want to pick on someone," Dark Jedi snarled, "try someone your own size." The cyborg charged toward its new target. Dark Jedi didn't move until the Uber-Soldat was right on top of him, once he was in the right position Dark Jedi Force Jumped behind the cyborg, but while he was at the highest point of his jump, he once again broke his lightsaber in half, and with one swift stroke, hacked off both of the cyborg's arms. When he landed Dark Jedi delivered the coup de grace, cleaving the Uber-Soldat in half. Breathing heavily Dark Jedi deactivated both halves of his lightsaber, as the upper and lower halves of the cyborg fell to the ground.

"Dark Jedi," Plaguies shouted, "you and young Kim Possible have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order." Dark Jedi shot Plaguies the coldest of stares.

"Hand over Kim's dad," Dark Jedi replied, angrily, "and I promise to make your death quick and painless." Grunting with pain, as he crouched down on his injured leg, Dark Jedi Force Jumped, but the moment he was air born, Plaguies locked him in a Force Grip.

"You've been a thorn in my side for the last time," Plaguies snarled, as he tightened his grip, "this time I'll kill you myself." Dark Jedi struggled to break Plaguies's grip, only to find it growing even tighter.

Kim slowly regained her composure and soon saw Dark Jedi locked in Plaguies's vice. With what little strength she had left Kim picked up Dark Jedi's lightsaber, which he'd dropped after Plaguies had locked him in his Force Grip.

"Here," Kim said, in-between breaths, "goes nothing." With her last bit of strength she hurled Dark Jedi's lightsaber at the Dark Lord. As the crimson blade closed in on its target the Dark Lord held his right hand out, stopping the crimson blade in mid air. It was then Plaguies dropped Dark Jedi.

"Impressive Possible," Plaguies snarled, "most impressive. However you're too late to stop me." He pressed a large red button, marked Self-Destruction.

"You can have your father back," Plaguies added, "He's given me all I need." He motioned for Shego to throw Hugh Possible over the edge of the cylinder like structure they were standing on. The structure then vanished into the ground, as the sound of alarms began to echo through out the instillation.

"You okay," Hugh asked, as he helped Dark Jedi up.

"Bashed and bruised," Dark Jedi replied, "other then that I'm fine." The sounds of the instillation exploding began echoing through out the building.

"Where's Kim?" Hugh asked, as the building began caving in on them. Dark Jedi pointed to a small area behind them. Kim was barely conscious, when she fell into her father's arms.

"Let's go," Dark Jedi shouted, "this place is going to blow." Hugh looked around for any signs of an escape route, out of the corner of his eye Hugh spotted that very escape route, a gaping hole in the side of the building.

"GO," Dark Jedi shouted, "I'll take care of her." Hugh tried to protest, but Dark Jedi convinced him otherwise. Force Pulling his Lightsaber into his hand, Dark Jedi then placed his hand on Kim's head, and began guiding the Force into her. Slowly the Force began to repair the damage the battle had caused, the same way it had helped heal his own injuries. Kim slowly regained conciseness to find Dark Jedi standing over her.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Believe it or not," Dark Jedi replied, "this time you saved me," another gigantic explosion rocked the instillation, "I'll explain it later right now we have to get out of here before this place explodes." He picked Kim up, and together they made their way toward the hole in the wall.

Kim and Dark Jedi reached the hole just as the final phase of the self detonation began. A massive ball of fire suddenly filled the room, and was heading straight at them. The two managed to get through the hole just as the fire ball reached them. They landed in the snow, and began rolling down the side of the mountain, however by the time the lair finally exploded they hadn't put enough distance between themselves and the blast.

Acting on instinct, Dark Jedi held his gloved hand out in front of him, and willed the Force to form a shield around them.

Location: Mt. Middleton, an hour later

The smoke and dust from the explosion of Drakken's Lair had finally settled enabling the S.H.I.E.L.D gunship to begin its search and rescue mission. They had managed to recover Hugh Possible from the slopes and were now engaged in a frantic hunt for Dark Jedi and Kim.

The gunship had been crisscrossing the mountain for the past hour, since they had found Hugh Possible on the side of the mountain.

"Any luck," Fury asked, entering the cockpit.

"Negative sir," the pilot replied. Suddenly they heard a crackling sound over the radio.

"Good morning," Dark Jedi said, "nice of you guys to drop in." It was then they saw a bright red beam of light emerge a pile of rubble.

As the gunship landed, Dark Jedi and Kim crawled out of the rubble, and began making their way to the gunship.

Once they were aboard Fury began the debriefing.

"What happened?" Fury demanded

"We were ambushed," Dark Jedi replied, "it seems the Order of the Shadow has been up to something sinister."

"Care to explain," Fury said.

"The Order has created some sort of super-solders," Dark Jedi replied, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Spare me the story Jedi," Fury replied, "did you confirm this Darth Plaguies's status in the Order?"

"Affirmative," Dark Jedi replied, "there's no doubt he's the one in charge," he suddenly changed the subject, "Kim's hurt badly, we need to get her to chopper." Fury motioned for two medics to come to Kim's aid.

Kim regained conciseness in onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D gunship. When she awoke she found her father and Dark Jedi standing over her. Both of her arms were bandaged, as well as a portion of the right side of her head.

"What happened?" Kim asked. Dark Jedi went on to explain everything that had transpired. Kim just sat there, stunned, it was one of the rare occasions when Kim truly felt helpless.

"I guess I owe you once again for saving my life," Kim said, meekly, she then turned to her father, "what did the Order want with you dad?"

"You know Kim," Hugh replied, "I don't know, I remember talking on the phone with your mother after that everything's a blank."

"Are you sure you don't know anything the Order would want?" Dark Jedi asked.

"Me um no," Hugh replied, "I'm just a regular guy with a 9 to 5 job at the space center that's all." Dark Jedi didn't need the Force to tell him Hugh was lying.

Location: Yamanochi Ninja School, Outside of Kyoto Japan

Yamanochi was burning, as the next wave TIE Bombers flew over head, and dropped their deadly cargo. The proton bombs the bombers exploded on impact, setting off new fires in the already devastated school. On the ground Shadow Troopers began the task of mopping up remaining students. Corpses were scattered all over, some had died in initial bombing, others bore wounds that could only be inflicted with either a blaster or a lightsaber. The only sounds that broke the eerie silence that had fallen across the ancient ninja school were the sound of a blaster firing, or the screams of a dying student.

In the middle of the carnage was a man with a gaze like ice. He was dressed in a jet black robe similar to the ones worn by the students, over his head he wore a black hood with a flowing cape running down his back. At one time he'd called himself Ron Stoppable; at one time Yamanochi had been like a second home to him. To the man who stood there that name and this place belonged to the past, he was Darth Ronan, the leader of the assault on Yamanochi.

"My Lord," a Shadow Trooper said, bowing, "we've located Master Sensei."

"Excellent," Ronan replied, "Bring him before me."

"As you wish my Lord," the trooper replied, motioning for Master Sensei to be brought forth. Two Shadow Troopers emerged from the shadows, clutching a short old man with a white mustache.

"It's been a while Master Sensei," Ronan said.

"Stoppable-san," Master Sensei replied, in shock, "you are the betrayer?"

"Got a new gig," Ronan replied, "and for the record," Master Sensei gagged as he felt the white hot blade of one of Ronan's lightsabers plunge through his gut, and emerge from his back, "I never did like this worthless school." As Ronan pulled his blade out, Master Sensei's lifeless body fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"You didn't ask him where the remaining students are?" one of the Shadow Troopers said.

"Relax," Ronan replied, "there's only one place they would be." He pointed to a large dormitory near the main practice ring.

"Sergeant," Ronan said, "take your squad and forms a perimeter around that dormitory."

"As you command my Lord," the trooper replied, motioning for no fewer then six Shadow Troopers followed him.

"You do know you're sending the mortals to their deaths Acolyte," Darth Blood's haunting voice said from behind him.

"Fear not Master," Ronan replied, "I've taken care of everything."

Location: Dormitory, Yamanochi Ninja School

Yori was the last surviving high level apprentice in the school. She could hear the cries of the children Master Sensei had charged her to protect. Most of the initiates were no older then seven and all looked up to Yori like she was an older sister.

"Yori," one of the children said, "are you going to make the bad people leave?"

"Don't worry," Yuri replied, "you'll all be safe here." Yori drew a bright blue sword, and headed for the door.

The moment she emerged the seven Shadow Troopers attacked. While the skills of the Shadow Troopers were impressive, but Yori's skills were far superior, and she managed to dispatch the seven troopers fairly easily.

"You always knew how to make an entrance," a familiar voice said from behind her. Yori turned to find herself face to face with Darth Ronan.

"You," Yori replied, "you brought these men here. You'll pay for all the deaths you've caused today." Yuri brought the Lotus blade over her head, but the moment she did, the blade flew out of her hand.

"I never did like this stupid thing," Ronan said, as he broke the blade in half. After he discarded the broken blade, Ronan pulled back his hood, revealing a familiar face.

"It can't be," Yori said, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"Believe it Yori," Ronan replied, as he engaged both of his lightsabers. With tears in her eyes Yori assumed a fighting stance.

"Your move traitor," Yori snarled. The two warriors charged froth. But to Yori's surprise Ronan, who hadn't wielded a Lightsaber in his life, wielded both lightsabers on the level of a Jedi Master. While Yori's fighting style was impressive, it was not match for Ronan. With one quick strike he chopped off both of Yori's arms, and with one quick spin, Ronan decapitated Yori. As the ninja's lifeless body fell to the ground, Ronan turned his attention to the children Yori was protecting.

Ronan entered the building like an angel of death. The children emerged from their hiding places not knowing what to expect.

"Stoppable-san," one of the children said, recognizing the dark figure before them as the same Ron Stoppable from the stories Yori had told them at bed time, "there are too many what are we going to do?" Ronan didn't say anything; the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of Darth Ronan's lightsaber igniting.

Darth Ronan knew what he had to do next. As he cut down one child after the other, Ronan felt nothing nor heard nothing, no pity, no remorse, not even the sounds of the children screaming. Silence was all he heard. When he emerged from the dormitory he was different, the weakling known as Ron Stoppable was dead and buried, from then on he was Darth Ronan.

Stay Tuned For Chapter XII: Confrontation: Darth Ronan vs. Dark Jedi.


	13. Chapter XII: Kidnapping

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XII

Kidnapping

Location: Club Banana, Middleton Mall, the next day

Kim and Monique had been at Club Banana for the past hour shopping for new dresses for the upcoming Middleton High School Prom. As they looked at the various dresses that were on display Kim became more and more distracted by the thoughts that were running through her mind.

"Hay Kim," Monique shouted, trying to get Kim's attention, "Earth to Kim Possible." Kim was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear Monique's comment.

"Oh," Kim said, snapping out of her day dream, "what did you say Monique?"

"I asked is there anything between you and that Dark Jedi guy?" Monique replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim replied, hesitantly, "I mean he's a valuable ally."

"Uh, uh," Monique replied, "you like him don't you?" Kim couldn't help but laugh, her tone soon changed after a few minutes.

"What gave it away?" Kim said, blushing

"That fact that you keep stuttering when ever you talk about him," Monique replied. Once again Kim burst out laughing.

"Changing the subject," Kim said, as she held out a stunning light blue dress, "what do you think?"

"It looks excellent KP," a familiar voice said from behind her. Kim turned around to find Ron right behind her.

"Ron," Kim replied, nervously, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know," Ron replied, "just hanging out, and looking for a tux for the prom." it was then that Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, and with a hint of panic to his voice tried to get Kim's attention.

"Hay," Kim asked, taking notice of Rufus, "what's wrong with Rufus, he seems kind of freaked?" Ron shoved Rufus back into his pocket.

"Oh you know him," Ron replied, "he just loves to play around." Kim took note of a sinister change in Ron's voice.

"Are you feeling okay," Kim asked

"I'm fine," Ron snarled, he suddenly lowered the tone of his voice, "I'm sorry KP, it's just, I've been under a lot of pressure lately. I also just wanted to apologize for my outburst the other night," his comment was interrupted by his pager going off.

"Sorry KP," Ron added, "I got to run, something's come up." Ron was just about to leave the store when Dark Jedi arrived.

"Excuse me Ron," Dark Jedi said, as the two bumped into each other. The only reply Dark Jedi got was Ron shooting him a cold glare.

"What's his problem?" Dark Jedi asked, as he approached Kim.

"I don't know," Kim replied, before changing the subject, "what brings you here?"

"I just got a message from Fury," Dark Jedi replied, "He wants to meet with us tomorrow night, at the dedication of the new Stark International Plant."

"What about," Kim asked, hesitatingly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D just finished sifting through the remains of the Order's base on Mt. Middleton," Dark Jedi replied, "they found something that I think you'll want to see." Kim was about to reply when Dark Jedi suddenly cut her off.

"Where something nice," Dark Jedi replied. But before Kim had a chance to reply Dark Jedi had left the store.

Location: The Black Citadel Headquarters of the Order of the Shadow, beneath Doomstadt Latvaria

The city of Doomstadt was like any other Eastern European Village. Its quaint houses seemed to hold onto that old world charm, though it was the capital of Eastern Europe's dominant power the city lacked any sign of a modern city, in many ways time looked as though it had stopped, leaving the city stranded in the late 1800s. The people of the city busied themselves by going about their dally lives. In this city peace and order ruled the day.

Though peace and order were the rule of the day in Doomstadt, it was enforced with an iron hand. Colossal robots in the shape of Latvaria's brutal dictator, Dr. Victor Von Doom stood watch over all intersections in the city. Beneath each Doombot were uniformed members of Latvaria's Royal Security Force. Also mixed in among the crowds were members of Latvaria's Royal Defense Force, though they were usually off duty the Royal Defense Force was still an intimidating factor.

On the outskirts of the city was the towering fortress known as Castle Doom.

The Black Citadel ran the full width of the city. It was located almost 100 feet beneath the surface, connected to the surface by a series of hangers located within the mountains that surrounded Doomstadt the Black Citadel contained a wide variety of labs, training faculties, factories, weapons storage areas, and living quarters. The strangest area though was a massive temple that took up all of Level 2W. At the far end was a massive statue of the Dark God known only as Bogan, the creator of the Dark Side of the Force. Lining the walls of the chamber were statues of every Sith Lord from Darth Chaos to Darth Sidious, and statues of members who had fallen in battle over the Order's history. It was this Temple that members of the Order used to renew their faith in their God, and their pledges to sacrifice themselves for him or their leaders.

For Dr. Drakken, the very chance to be in Latvaria was the fulfillment of a life long dream. Ever since he was a little boy Drakken had worshiped the ground Dr. Doom walked upon, though he'd dreamt of this moment for so long, he still felt that he wasn't worthy to even look at Latvaria on a map.

Though Dr. Doom was ruled Latvaria, Darth Plaguies was the true power behind the throne. The Order had supplied Doom, as they had countless nations with some of the most advanced weapons in the Galaxy, the only catch the rulers had to pledge absolute loyalty to Plaguies and Plaguies alone.

Plaguies's Throne Room over looked one of the largest factories and Training Centers. With the exception of the large window near at the far end the room was windowless, with the only features being the blood red flags draped on the wall. On the flags was a bright white circle with a black fanged skull in the center. Plaguies was lost in thought watching as the newest Dark Trooper rolled off the assembly line, and the newest member of the Shadow Guard was indoctrinated, when Darth Maul entered.

"My Lord," Darth Maul said, kneeling before his dark master, "All Fleet Commanders report their ships are ready for departure."

"Excellent," Plaguies replied, Drakken and Shego couldn't help but over here Plaguies's comment.

"LEAVING," Drakken whined, "but our agreement, you promised." Plaguies shot Drakken a cold stare, telling the made scientist that it was time to back down.

"Leave me," Plaguies said motioning Maul away, "and take those two incompetents with you." Drakken and Shego tried to protest, but Maul ushered the two out of the room.

"I assume everything is going according to plan?" Darth Blood said, materializing before his apprentice.

"Indeed," Plaguies replied, "the loss of our Mt. Middleton base was merely a set back, but it proved the Uber-Soldat project was a success. That only leaves Kim Possible and Dark Jedi to deal with."

"Don't worry my apprentice," Blood replied, "I have already arranged for them to be taken care of."

Location: Stark International Middleton Branch Grand Opening Celebration, Middleton Colorado

The light of the full moon was shinning down on the glistening crowd that had gathered in the main ball room. Stark International was the largest firm in the entire United States, and now Tony Stark was preparing to open his newest factory in the heart of downtown Middleton.

Kim and Dark Jedi arrived hoping to meet General Fury but instead were greeted by a swarm of photographers for the local and national papers, as well as camera crews fro Entertainment Tonight, CNN, and NBC.

Kim was dressed in a black sleeveless dress, with red pumps; Dark Jedi though chose to come in his trade mark outfit, black Jedi Robes, with his flowing black cape, and hood, and above all the black scarf around his face.

Dark Jedi remained silent until they had reached the entrance, in the bright light of the room he finally took notice of Kim, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Um," Dark Jedi said hesitating, "you uh look nice." Kim couldn't help but smile.

"And you promised me you'd wear something nice tonight," Kim replied, smiling as she took Dark Jedi's hand. The party was in full swing when Dark Jedi and Kim entered, the sounds of classical music echoed through out the brightly lit ballroom. On the stage stood a handsome young man, with thick black hair and a black beard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tony Stark said, into the microphone, "especially you ladies," a soft laugh broke out. As Stark began his speech, Dark Jedi took notice of General Fury out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me a minute," Dark Jedi said, "This shouldn't take long." He made his way over to the bar when General Fury was standing.

"You got to hand it to Tony," Fury said, "parties are sure his thing."

"I guess it goes with the territory," Dark Jedi replied. It was at that moment he took notice of a young woman, stepping out onto the stage. She was dressed in a stunning evening gown that complemented her sea blue hair and eyes. In her hands she held a violin.

"And now," Tony continued, "it is my pleasure to present Ms. Michelle Kaiho." The mention of that name was enough to get Dark Jedi's blood boiling. As Michelle began playing he turned his face from the stage.

"She's good," Fury added, as Michelle began her performance. Though her music sounded like an angel singing, it did little to raise Dark Jedi's appreciation of her.

"Michelle and her cousin give Darth Vader a bad name," Dark Jedi snarled, before changing the subject, "what did your teams uncover at Drakken's base?"

"Plenty," Fury replied as he placed a map of the world onto the bar; it was marked up with everything ranging from troop movements, to strike points.

"What is it?" Dark Jedi asked

"They call it Operation: Avenging Angel," Fury continued, "and from the look of it the Order's planning to come out of the shadows. In a big way." Dark Jedi looked over the map, as Fury continued his explanation.

"Our agents in the field have been spotting an increased number of Order starships arriving on Earth," Fury continued, "Stargate Command and S.W.O.R.D have also been reporting an increasing build up of Imperial vessels loyal to the Order along the border with the Chiss Acendary and the Imperial Remnant."

"What's going on," Dark Jedi asked.

"From the way it looks," Fury replied, "could mean only one thing, invasion. So what about it do you and Kim think you can handle this one?" Dark Jedi was about to reply when Kim suddenly cut him off.

"Of course we can," Kim said, Dark Jedi didn't reply he could tell from the tone in her voice that she'd over heard everything. Michelle's violin performance had long since ended, paving the way for the main band to play. However the moment the band began play Dark Jedi made his way out onto the balcony. It was then Kim took notice of all the couples as they made their way onto the dance floor. Kim turned her attention to Dark Jedi, only to find he had left.

"I think he wants to be alone for awhile," Fury replied, "something about the song the band is playing."

The cool night breeze blew across his face, as Dark Jedi stood on the balcony gazing at a single star in the night sky. His mind was focused on the song that was playing, Nightwish's Sleeping Sun. A long time ago this was the song that he and Shego used to dance too.

"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice said, snapping him out of his dream. Dark Jedi turned to find Michelle standing behind him. The moment he set eyes on her it was clear that there was a lot of bad blood between them.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here," Dark Jedi snarled.

"Are you still sore about that incident in Los Angelus?" Michelle asked, "It was something that had to be done."

"HAD TO BE DONE?" Dark Jedi shouted, "A child died because you two refused to give him back his heart crystal."

"But the world could remain," Michelle replied, "don't you care about what happens here?"

"Of course I do," Dark Jedi said, coldly.

"Then why don't you join us," Michelle inquired.

"Because I don't have you and Amara's knack for playing God with the world," Dark Jedi snarled, "A Jedi is sworn to protect the people of the Galaxy, NOT kill them for some sort of utopia."

"I understand how you feel about it," Michelle replied, "believe me I don't want to do this, but Amara and me have no choice in the matter."

"You always have a choice Neptune," Dark Jedi replied, "and that choice starts with you having the guts to stand up to your blasted cousin." Michelle couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Michelle added.

"I sensed it that day in Los Angelus," Dark Jedi said, "you hate what you have to do as much I do, yet you do it out of love for your cousin, answer me this has she ever once shown you any compassion?" The more Michelle thought of it the more Dark Jedi's argument began making sense.

"Think about it," Dark Jedi added, "you're nothing but a tool for her to complete her mission, if something happens Uranus will just leave you there to die."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE," Michelle shouted.

"Let me tell you something that Amara told me in Los Angelus," Dark Jedi replied, calmly, "to save the Earth we'd sacrifice every planet in the Galaxy."

"If it has to be done we'll do it," Michelle added

"Answer me this," Dark Jedi replied, "what gives Earth and the Humans who live on it the right to survive while our brothers and sisters who live on Corella, Tatooine, Courscant, Naboo, and the other planets as well as the Rodians, Wookiees, Klingons, Sullustians and the other species of this Galaxy have to watch their home worlds burn to guarantee a utopia here? Was there ever a time you two carried about anything other then your mission?"

"Of course," Michelle replied, "Sailor Scouts are destined to protect the universe."

"Protect the universe," Dark Jedi said, laughing, "tell me, where were you two when Tarkin massacred those protesters on Ghorman? Where were you two when the Death

Star destroyed Alderaan? When Jabiim was reduced to rubble and its people enslaved? Most importantly where were you two when the Black Guard reduced Taurus to an uninhabitable rock?" Before Michelle had a chance to reply the building was rocked by a massive explosion. Dark Jedi don't say anything as he raced back into the building.

Location: Main Ball Room, a few moments later

The dark figure stood in the center of a pile of rubble, surrounded by security guards. He was clad in death black robes, with a hood and cape similar to the one Dark Jedi wore, the only difference was the featureless chrome mask that concealed his face.

"Hold it right there," the security guards shouted, drawing their guns. Darth Ronan didn't say anything as he engaged both of his crimson lightsabers. The security guards were about to make their move when Darth Ronan struck. He moved so fast the guards didn't have time to react, one by one his lightsabers sliced into them. The moment Darth Ronan stopped every guard suddenly split apart, their torso and legs falling to the ground.

"WHERE IS KIM POSSIBLE?" Darth Ronan snarled. Kim slowly made her way forward.

"Right behind you," Kim said, assuming a fighting stance. Though his face was obscured Darth Ronan let out a smile.

"I've waited a long time for this moment," Ronan snarled. As the Sith Knight approached Kim suddenly began to feel woozy, as though something was draining her strength. By the time Darth Ronan reached her, Kim fell into his arms. Just as Darth Ronan turned to leave, Dark Jedi stormed his way into the room.

"LET HER GO," Dark Jedi shouted. Ronan stopped in his tracks.

"NEVER!" Ronan replied, "SHE'S MINE," the tone of his voice suddenly changed, "but if you want her back. Meet me at the Middleton-Upperton Suspension bridge at midnight." A portal suddenly appeared behind the Sith Knight and he vanished into it taking Kim with him. Fury approached the dark warrior from behind, but before he had a chance to say anything Dark Jedi bolted from the building.

Location: Middleton-Upperton Suspension Bridge, a few hours later

Because Middleton was divided in half by the Arkansas River, the Middleton-Upperton Suspension bridge was one of two major bridges spanning the river to connect Middleton to the township of Upperton on the other side, though they were effectively one city Middleton and Upperton always held a rivalry with each other. Usually at this time of night the bridge was dead quiet, but tonight the bridge was packed with people leaving the Broncos/Bengalis game and the yearly Pioneer Days Carnival in Upperton.

The bridge itself was painted bright yellow and was often called the Golden Gate of the Rockies. With two massive steel towers one opposites sides of the bridge, and a special bridge climb event going on the bridge was one of Middleton's premier tourist attractions.

High on the farthest span Darth Ronan gazed out over the cool crisp waters of the Arkansas River, the wind blowing across his chrome face plate. Behind him Kim slowly regained her composure, but when she tried to move she found herself tied one of the large warning light poles. Kim was struggling to try and break the handcuffs that were holding her to the pole, but it was no use.

"Try as hard as you like KP," Darth Ronan said, coldly, "you can't break those, they're made of Cortosis Ore, practically indestructible," he took notice of her dress, "I remember when you wore that outfit for me, it was that time you were under the influence of the Moodulater."

"How do you know that?" Kim angrily snarled, it was then Darth Ronan removed his mask allowing Kim to gaze upon his face. The face that stared back was one Kim wasn't expecting.

"Ron," Kim said in shock, "it can't be."

"Believe it KP," Ronan replied, "I've got a new gig, and this time I'm no Zorpox the Conqueror, this mask gives me powers beyond your wildest dreams. I can overthrow Plaguies and together you and I can rule the Galaxy, make things how we want them to be." It was then Ronan heard the sounds of foot steps approaching from behind him.

"You know Stoppable," Dark Jedi said, emerging from the darkness, "that last person who said that found himself in a river of molten lava."

"YOU," Ronan snarled.

"I've come for Kim," Dark Jedi replied.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME," Ronan snarled, engaging his lightsabers.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Dark Jedi replied, drawing his own lightsabers.

"DON'T LECTURE ME DARK JEDI," Ronan shouted, "I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER TO GET THE RESPECT I DESERVE. I'LL BRING PEACE, FREEDOM AND SECURITY TO MY NEW EMPIRE."

"Your new Empire," Kim said, "Listen to yourself Ron, you've become exactly what you've been fighting against."

"Stay out of this Kim," Ronan angrily replied, "this is between me and him."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Dark Jedi said.

"I'm giving you a choice Jedi," Ronan added, "walk away and never show your face around Middleton again."

"Never," Dark Jedi replied.

"Don't make me kill you," Ronan replied.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Dark Jedi said, coldly, "I will do what I must."

"You will try," Ronan said, the four crimson blades emerged from the darkness. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of lightsabers crashing into each other.

Stay Tuned For Chapter XIII: Jedi vs. Sith


	14. Chapter XIII: The First Earth War Part I

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XIII

The First Earth War Part I: Dark Lord Rising

Location: Middleton-Upperton Suspension Bridge

On the other bridge tower a swirling mass of energy suddenly materialized. Though he didn't have a face, Darth Blood looked on the duel that had erupted with a proud eye. For the Dark God, the very sight of two mortals fighting each other, especially two Force Sensistives, was just another step to bringing about his ultimate goal. Blood looked on as the duel got underway, in his eyes as long as Ronan thought the mask he'd given him was what gave him his Force abilities Blood had little to fear from him.

Darth Ronan attacked with the ferocity of a crazed wolf. What amazed Dark Jedi the most was Ronan's skills with his weapons, when he'd first met Ron Stoppable, he thought him nothing more then a scattered brain doofus, but in this battle Ronan was proving that original view couldn't have been further from the truth. Though Ronan had never before used a lightsaber, he wielded both like a master, and it was this that caught Dark Jedi off guard. Every counter attack Dark Jedi launched Darth Ronan countered perfectly, forcing Dark Jedi into a retreat down one of the support cables, with Darth Ronan in hot pursuit.

As Ronan made his way down the support cable, Dark Jedi charged a burst of Force Lightning and hurled it at the advancing Dark Lord. The burst struck right underneath Darth Ronan's feet, blowing him off the support and onto the road below. Dark Jedi followed suit, reconnecting his two lightsabers into his trademark lightstaff, by the time he landed on the road.

The sounds of breaks screeching, and horns blaring echoed through the darkness as the two dark warriors resumed their battle. This time Dark Jedi managed to gain the upper hand, forcing Darth Ronan back. It was then Darth Ronan used the Force to lift two cars and hurl them and their occupants at Dark Jedi. Dark Jedi managed to dodge both cars, which slammed into the traffic coming the opposite way, and causing a massive pile up on both sides of the bridge. Dark Jedi was about to resume his assault on Darth Ronan, when the sounds of a child crying for help caught his ear. Dark Jedi turned around just in time to spy a young six year old girl hanging onto the bumper of one of the cars which was sticking out over the edge of the bridge. She was no older then six, with brown hair done up in a style that was similar to Kim's.

Up on the tower, Kim struggled to break free from the cuffs that held her tight to the pole.

"JOSS," Kim shouted, recognizing the child's screams as that of her little cousin Joss Possible. Try as she might Kim didn't have the strength to break the cuffs.

Down on the roadway Dark Jedi raced toward the child, but before he could reach her Darth Ronan leapt in front of him, striking him in the face with his fist, knocking Dark Jedi to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," Ronan snarled, as he engaged both of his lightsabers, and prepared to strike the final blow.

"That kid'll die if you don't get out of my way," Dark Jedi said.

"Let the weakling die," Ronan replied, angrily. Ronan brought his blades down, and came with in a hair of taking Dark Jedi's head off. At the last moment Dark Jedi used the Force to regain his footing, and proceeded to spin kick Ronan in the head, knocking the Dark Lord across the bridge. He then turned his attention to Joss, racing over as fast as the Force could carry him he arrived too late. Just as he was about to grab the girl, she let go.

Breathing in, Dark Jedi proceeded to leap off the bridge after the falling girl. Once he had her hand, Dark Jedi used his free hand to fire off a grappling hook from the Mandalorian Gauntlet on his right hand. Once the hook latched onto one of the support cables, Dark Jedi managed to pull himself and the child back onto the road way. Other victims of the pileup raced over to help, mostly concerned about the girl a few though turned their attention to Dark Jedi, however the rest was brief, Darth Ronan slowly emerged from the smoke caused by the pileup.

"Step aside," Ronan snarled, "if you all know what's good for you." One by one the people on the bridge stood up and confronted Darth Ronan.

"If you want him," one man said, "you'll have to go through me."

"And me," another man added, one by one ten people joined in the chorus. Though his face was obscured by a featureless silver mask, Ronan smiled sinisterly.

"That means more fun for me," Ronan said, as he approached the first man. The only thing the man felt was one of Ronan's lightsabers plunge into his chest, one by one the bravery of the ten civilians was rewarded, Ronan moved swiftly though the crowd, slicing off arms, legs and heads, show no mercy to any of them.

"Now see what you made me do," Ronan said, as he approached Dark Jedi, "I don't want things to change. Everything with Kim was going perfectly, until you showed up with your fancy superpowers, and bad boy attitude."

"In order to become a man Stoppable," Dark Jedi replied, "you have to learn to let go of what you cherished in your childhood. Childhood's dreams may one day wither and die but it's so the dreams of adulthood can sprout."

"Shut up" Ronan said. He lunged at the dark warrior, who managed to once again block his attacks. For the next ten minutes the two titans of the Force became locked in a pitch battle, leaping across the bridge, hurling damaged cars at one another and often times becoming locked in a sword duel that neither of them could break.

"It doesn't have to be this way Stoppable," Dark Jedi said, "let go of your jealousy and hate."

"NEVER," Ronan snarled in reply, "AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS MASK I CAN TAKE BACK KIM WHEN EVER I WANT." They finally broke their stalemate, and once again began sizing each other up.

"This is the end for you Dark Jedi," Ronan said, "in another universe we might have been friends."

"Ron," Dark Jedi replied, "who ever gave you that mask wants us to fight, he's evil."

"From my point of view you're evil," Ronan said.

"WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST," Dark Jedi shouted, his eyes began glowing bright blue as raw Force Lightning began gathering all around his body he then focused the energy around the two blades of his lightsaber, changing both blades into solid lightning. He lunged at Darth Ronan with the ferocity or a blood thirsty lion. Ronan was caught off guard by the ferocity of Dark Jedi's attack and once again fell back, trying his best to hold off the dark warrior's blows, though he managed to block most, a few got through and those that did felt like some one had just ripped his arm free of his body. When Dark Jedi's onslaught had ended Ronan was covered in wounds, and fell to one knee as Dark Jedi approached to finish the job.

What happened next was something that even Darth Blood couldn't have foreseen. Ronan managed to regain his footing, and with all his might slammed his left foot onto the pavement, sending a massive surge of Force Energy three feet out in front of him, when it reached its intended target, the energy formed a large circle before knocking up a massive circle of solid stone. With all his might Ronan hurled the massive stone at Dark Jedi. Dark Jedi didn't have time to react, and the stone slammed into him at full speed, knocking him backwards, and when he slammed into the ground two pieces of broken cable impaled him through his shoulders, leaving him pinned to the bridge. Ronan approached the injured warrior, slowly raising his twin red lightsabers over his head and prepared to strike the final blow. Just before Ronan could bring his sabers down, Dark Jedi managed to free himself, and despite the considerable pain that wracked his arms, managed to will the Force to call his lightsaber back into his had. Reactivating his lightsaber, Dark Jedi managed to catch Ronan off guard, and with one quick strike, sliced Ronan's mask in half, and proceeded to Force Pull Ronan's two lightsabers from his hand, and then slice them in half as well.

"Looks like I win," Dark Jedi said, as he placed his lightsaber's blade underneath Ronan's chin.

"Not yet," Ronan replied, as he spun kicked, Dark Jedi in the face, knocking the dark warrior to the ground. Before Ronan could escape, Dark Jedi regained his footing, and locked the escaping dark warrior in a Force Grip before throwing him into a pile of scrap. When Ronan landed, a steel pipe impaled him through the stomach. Slowly Dark Jedi approached, clutching his crimson blade tightly in his hand.

"Go ahead finish me off," Ronan pleaded; to his surprise Dark Jedi deactivated his lightsaber.

"No," Dark Jedi replied, "as much as I want to, there's no honor in the death of an unarmed opponent, even treacherous scum like you." Ronan looked on as Dark Jedi removed the pipe that had impaled him.

"Why are you helping me," Ronan asked, "I mean aren't the heroes suppose to leave the villain to their fate and go off with the girl?"

"The core of the Jedi way is every one deserves a second chance," Dark Jedi replied, as he completed Force Healing Ronan's wounds, "though I've always believed not everyone is deserving of that second chance."

"Why spare me?" Ronan asked, "after all I've done."

"What you did you did under Plaguies's influence," Dark Jedi said, helping Ronan up, "you've got to follow your own path, no one can chose it for you."

"What about Kim," Ronan said, hanging his head.

"Talk to her," Dark Jedi replied, "if she's truly your friend she'll forgive you. But you have to learn to respect her decisions, unless you know it something wrong."

High above the fight, Darth Blood looked on as Dark Jedi and the redeemed Darth Ronan made their way back to Kim. For the first time in more then thirteen billion years Blood felt a surge of fear flow through the energy that made up his body.

"No," Blood said to himself, "it can't be." The Dark God faded from the bridge before anyone spotted him.

Location: The Black Citadel, Doomstadt Latvaria

Drakken and Shego made their way down the dimly lit hallway, their destination as a large door on the opposite side, marked Main Control Room. Two Shadow Guardsmen stood out side the door with orders to prevent anyone from entering.

"Halt," one of the Guardsmen said, "This area's off limits."

"I have orders from Lord Plaguies himself," Drakken said, "the operation is to commence now."

"I wasn't notified," the Guardsman replied, "I'll have to clear it," he motioned for the other Guardsman to detain Drakken and Shego while he cleared Plaguies's order. As the second Guardsman approached Shego suddenly charged her trademark green glow, and hurled it at the Guardsman, knocking him out. The other soldier, having witnessed what just happened, drew his lightsaber, but before he could react, Shego struck him with another blast, knocking the Guardsman out. With a sinister grin to his face, Drakken made his way in.

"You do know Plaguies and Blood are going to go ballistic when they find out about this," Shego said, as Drakken made his way to the control panel.

"I know Shego," Drakken said, "but I can't wait any longer, I want this world to grovel at my feet. Besides I'm sure Lord Plaguies and Lord Blood won't mind once the world is ours?" He proceeded to activate the intercom.

"But didn't they say they were planning to leave the Earth?" Shego asked

"Yes," Drakken replied, "but once the attack is launched."

"It'll convince them to stay and help you take over the world," Shego added. Drakken didn't say anything as he turned his attention to the intercom.

"Attention," Drakken shouted, "All units commence Operation: Avenging Angel."

Location: Possible Household, Middleton Colorado

Dark Jedi stood outside the door; he could hear Megan and Hugh arguing with their daughter over both his and Ron's actions at both the party and the bridge. As he gazed into the darkness he spotted a familiar face emerging from the darkness.

Eric had just arrived at the Possible household, after he got the call that Kim had been rescued.

"What do you want?" Dark Jedi asked, coldly.

"Dude," Eric replied, "Mrs. Dr. Possible asked me to come over. I mean come on I just got back from a business trip to Europe and I find out a girl I like was kidnapped by her crazed best friend. Also if you can't seem to protect her, maybe she needs a real man, like me." Dark Jedi didn't say anything as he opened the door to show Eric in.

"KIM," Eric shouted as he ran over and embraced her, "When I heard I cut my business trip short and raced back as soon as I could." Kim didn't reply, her eyes remained focus on Dark Jedi, he didn't say anything as he made his way into the darkness.

"DARK WAIT," Kim shouted, as she raced to the door, much to her mother's dismay. But it was too late; Dark Jedi had vanished into the night.

"I wish," Kim said to herself, "I knew his real name."

"Don't worry about it Kim," Eric said, "I know what'll cheer you up, how about if I'm your date to tonight's Senior Prom." With a heavy heart Kim agreed to Eric's proposal.

Location: Bueno Nacho, Downtown Middleton

"Give me another order of Nacos Ned," Ron said, as Ned walked away to fill Ron's order. Though Ron was considered Bueno Nacho's best customer, tonight he didn't seem much like himself, he'd been sitting at the booth, gazing out at the starlit sky for nearly an two hours.

"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice said, Ron looked up just in time to see Dark Jedi sit down across from him.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"Figured you'd need some cheering up," Dark Jedi replied, "I mean after what happened on the bridge."

"Don't say anything," Ron said, nearly bursting into tears, "I mean after what I did, Kim hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Dark Jedi replied, "she's madder then a Hornet at you yes, but she doesn't hate you."

"You heard her words," Ron said, as Rufus emerged from his pocket to try and comfort him.

"She said," Dark Jedi replied, calmly, "that you'll always be her friend. But regaining her trust is something you'll have to earn." Before Ron could reply a massive explosion rocked the restraint. Gazing out the window the two men saw the sky above Middleton erupt in flames. The two men raced out side just in time to watch two F-15E Strike Eagles from the near by Schriever Air Force Base fly over head and head toward the city.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Dark Jedi replied, he suddenly remembered that Kim was at her Senior Prom, "Ron, find General Fury, tell him Middleton is under attack." Ron attempted to protest but by that point it was too late, Dark Jedi had fled.

Location: Middleton High School Gymnasium

The Senior Prom was in full swing, everyone in attendance was dressed in their finest, especially Kim and Eric. Kim had her orange hair done up in a pony tail, and was dressed in a stunning blue gown. Eric had chosen to come in a tuxedo with a white evening jacket.

The two were dancing the night away. For Kim it should have been a dream come true, but it just didn't feel right. Ever since they arrived, Kim had wanted to leave to find either Dark Jedi or Ron. Though she couldn't explain it, there was something about Eric that just didn't seem to fit. Three times he had received an urgent phone call from his company.

"KIM," Dark Jedi shouted, as he burst through the doors.

"Dark," Kim asked, confused, "what's going on?"

"Middleton's under attack," Dark Jedi replied.

"Under attack," Eric said, "that's crazy." Dark Jedi shot Eric a cold stare.

"You know Eric," Dark Jedi said, "ever since you showed up there was something about you I didn't like."

"What," Eric said, "so I had you guys attacked by a couple of Uber-Soldats." Kim and Dark Jedi looked at Eric with confused looks.

"Eric," Kim asked, "how do you know that?"

"Oh come on," Eric replied, his voice sounding more sinister, "I mean you're Kim Possible, your exploits are known to everyone."

"How do you know what we were attacked by," Dark Jedi asked, "that information is classified?"

"Lucky guess," Eric said, as he held his hand behind his back, and began gathering the Force.

"Or is it because you were there," Kim ventured.

"Oh please," Eric replied, "my family's filthy rich, do you think we'd asociate ourselves with common criminals."

"Or is this are an elaborate farce," Dark Jedi said, reaching for his lightsaber, "and cheep parlor tricks to conceal your real identity from Kim Eric, or should I call you Darth Plaguies?"

Stayed Tuned for Chapter XIV: First Earth War Part II: Operation Avenging Angel


	15. Chapter XIV: The First Earth War Part II

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter XIV

The First Earth War Part II: Operation Avenging Angel

Location: Middleton High School Prom, a few moments later

Barely a minute had passed since Dark Jedi had called Eric Storm by his real name. He had done it and he had managed to keep himself under control.

Kim was speechless at what Dark Jedi had just said, and most importantly she didn't want to believe what he had just said.

"Excuse me," Kim said, steeping in between Eric and Dark Jedi, "There's no way Eric can be Darth Plaguies, he doesn't even look like the man we saw back in Drakken's lair. And if this is some crazy scheme to get me to dump him it's not going to work." Kim was soon interrupted by the sounds of Eric laughing.

"No way," Kim said, refusing to accept the fact that Dark Jedi was right.

"Alright so you know who I really am," Eric said, he ran his left hand over his face, surrounding his entire face with blue Force Energy. By the time the Force Energy dissipated Eric's face had changed from something that was pleasing to the eye, to the polar opposite.

Darth Plaguies's true face was human only in appearance, but the injuries he'd received were the result of a combination of the acid Darth Sidious had used to try and assassinate him, and years of service to Darth Blood. The entire left side of his face was nothing but a mass of bone, muscles, and nerves covered in broken blood vessels, adding small streaks of blood that ran down the side of his face, with spots of Dark Side energy beginning to eat away at what was left. His left eye had been completely gouged out leaving only a black hole where his eye should have been. His hair was pitch black, and done up in a mullet that he usually kept hidden beneath his hood. His right eye glowed a sinister red, similar to the red energy that glowed in the hole where his left eye should have been.

"Gross," Kim said, "I was about to kiss that?" Kim wasn't the only one in the room to be grossed out by Darth Plaguies's appearance.

"Unfortunate," Plaguies replied, as his white and black tuxedo changed into black Sith robes, with a black chest plate, and flowing black cape. Embedded in his right hand was a pitch black crystal, swirling with raw Force Energy, "I never liked you anyway." It was at that moment Kim noticed something strange, two of the students seemed to be moving closer, it was at that moment Kim spotted one of them drawing a gun.

"DARK JEDI LOOK OUT," Kim shouted, as she pushed him out of the way, just as the assailant fired. Fortunately he missed both Kim and Dark Jedi, but his blaster bolt found its mark, striking Bonnie Rockwaller in the abdomen, before it embedded itself in the wall behind her.

"KILL THEM," Darth Plaguies snarled, "kill them all." No fewer then six of the guests drew blasters that they had hidden beneath their tuxedo jackets. On the surface they looked like any of the other boys who had come to the prom, but in reality they were members of the Order of the Shadow's Imperial Guard. The prom seemed to erupt in blaster fire, as red bursts of energy streaked through the air, some striking other prom guests, others struck the walls. Guests who had been wounded cried out in pain, their ear splitting screams echoing through out the room. Others, who hadn't been hit ducked beneath tables, or managed to make their way out of the room through the double doors at the far end of the room.

Kim and Dark Jedi had managed to duck behind an over turned table, joining a group of no few then four, including Mr. Barken.

"Possible," Barken shouted, "since when do you have enemies who attack you at a dance?"

"I guess since now," Kim replied, before turning to face Dark Jedi.

"Now what?" Kim asked

"We go to plan B," Dark Jedi replied, as a blaster bolt struck near the table.

"And what's plan B?" Kim asked

"Plan B is you figuring out Plan C," Dark Jedi replied, as another blaster bolt struck the ground near where they were hiding. It was at that moment Dark Jedi was struck with an idea, reaching out with the Force, he Force Pulled an E-11 Blaster Rifles from one of Guardsmen, once it had flown into his hand, he gave the gun to Kim.

"Cover me," Dark Jedi said, as he drew his trademark lightstaff. Before he could make his move, Kim suddenly pulled him down, and kissed the dark warrior on the lips.

"For luck," Kim said, she then turned her attention to the task at hand, and fired off a few bursts from the E-11.

One of Kim's shots managed to strike one of the Imperial Guards in the chest killing him instantly. Her other shots had forced another Guardsman to take cover behind one of the tables, before he could return fire. It was then Dark Jedi made his move, engaging his crimson blades, he leapt over the table, and began making his way toward the Guardsman. The room erupted, as the other Guardsmen attempted to stop him. One by one Dark Jedi deflected their blaster bolts back at them, some of the deflections found their marks, sending the 4000 degree blaster bolts punching through at least four of the remaining Imperial Guards. It was at that moment, Dark Jedi turned his attention to the remaining Imperial Guardsman. The Guardsman barely had time to react before Dark Jedi's lightsaber took his head off.

At that moment Dark Jedi turned his attention to Darth Plaguies, his eyes blazing with raw fury.

"I sense great fear in you," Plaguies said, "you have hate you have anger, but you don't use them." Before Dark Jedi could even form a reply, the right wall of the gym exploded inward, as the fuselage of an F-16 Falcon Fighter punched through the wall, knocking both Dark Jedi and Darth Plaguies off there feet.

"Master," a Shadow Guard Officer said, as he clawed his way through the debris. He was flanked by no fewer then seven Shadow Troopers, by the time he reached Darth Plaguies.

"Explain yourself Lieutenant," Plaguies snarled, as he was helped to his feet.

"My Lord," the Officer replied, "the operation is proceeding as planned. The unsuspecting fools know not what awaits."

"What operation?" Plaguies asked, the Officer looked at his men with a confused look to his face.

"We received a communication from Dr. Drakken that you ordered Operation: Avenging Angel to commence," The Officer replied. Plaguies clenched his fists in absolute anger.

"I GAVE NO SUCH ORDER," Plaguies roared, he had already mentally decided that when he finally got his hands on Drakken, the doctor would wish he'd never been born, "Alert a transport, tell them I wish to return to Doomstadt."

"As you wish my lord," the officer replied, as he motioned for his men to fall back. As Plaguies made his way through the rubble, he shot Dark Jedi, whose left leg was pinned beneath an I Beam form the gym's ceiling, the coldest of glances.

"Till we meet again," Plaguies said, as he vanished into the night.

"DARK," Kim shouted, as she raced over to Dark Jedi's side. With all her strength Kim was able to lift the I beam high enough for Dark Jedi to free his trapped leg. Grunting in pain, at the compound fracture he had suffered, Dark Jedi held his gloved hand over the gapping wound in his leg. Slowly he focused the Force's energy around the wound, and slowly the blue energy began to repair the damage. In the space of a few moments the wound had been fully healed.

"You really have to teach me that," Kim said, as she helped Dark Jedi up.

"Maybe one day I will," Dark Jedi replied. The two proceeded to make their way out of the hole in the wall, while the remaining prom guests made their way out of the front door of the building.

Outside of the gym, the skies of Middleton were ablaze with war. Air Force F16s, and F15s screamed over head heading toward the city, other fighters, designs that had never been seen on Earth before including Alpha-3 V-Wings, ARC-170 Fighters and a few Z-95 Headhunters, also flew over head and began engaging the Eagles and Falcons. The US Fighters closed in for the kill and launched their pay loads, primarily AMRAAM and Sidewinder missiles, to their shock the deflector shields the Order fighters were equipped with seemed to absorb the impact form the missiles. The fighters managed to turn as the on rushing Order craft opened fire sending red hot laser fire screaming toward the

American fighters, though most of the shots missed, a few scored direct hits on the fuel tanks of a few F15s, causing the fighters to erupt in flames and sending flaming debris raining down onto the burning city.

As the dog fight in the air intensified, things on the ground took a turn for the worst. Through out Middleton thousands of Phase I, II, and III Dark Troopers supported by no less then a thousand Uber-Soldats, and led by Force Sensitive members of the Shadow Guard, marched through the streets of Middleton and Upperton. Bodies of slain National Guardsmen, S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and local police littered the ground, along with the shattered remains of destroyed Dark Troopers, tanks, and S.H.I.E.L.D battle suits. But what the Terrain forces had destroyed wasn't enough, to prevent Upperton from falling into Order hands, as the remainder of the Colorado National Guard's 17th Infantry Division, and a number of Symbiotic Weapon Suit equipped S.H.I.E.L.D agents retreated to a defensive line running from Middleton Elementary, to the local movie theater. The presence of Force Sensitives had forced the US Government to deploy elements its premier counter Mutant force the Genetic Research and Security Organization and had alerted the Sentinels at Fort Bragg, White Sands and AREA 51 placed on stand by for possible deployment to the various cities that were under siege. The government had also placed elements of the US Army, Marine Corps, and Navy on alert for possible deployment to counter the Order attack.

A GRSO team had been deployed around the Middleton Mall, to intercept an advancing Shadow Guard unit Unlike the National Guard, who wore uniforms similar to regular army troops, GRSO were armed with S.H.E.I.L.D issued M-16 blaster rifles, as well as a vibro blade combat knife, and M9 Berretta pistol. Their uniforms were solid green with a black Kevlar flack jacket over their chests. Their faces were concealed by gas masks with a sinister red visor over their eyes.

"Freeze Mutie," one of the GRSO officers shouted, as one of the dark warriors approached. The Guardsman didn't say anything, as the soldiers opened fire. The Shadow Guardsman Force Pulled the single bladed lightsaber that hung on his belt into his gloved hand, and activated it. One by one the Shadow Guardsman deflected the blaster bolts, before Force Jumping over the heads of the GRSO troopers when he landed, he plunged his lightsaber into first one, killing the trooper, and before the others could even react, he ripped his lightsaber from the first, and brought it around taking off the heads of the remaining troopers. Before the bodies even hit the ground the Guardsman signaled for the remainder of his unit to advance toward the city center.

Dark Jedi hobbled toward an intersection near the school; though the wound in his leg had been healed the pain of the wound still remained. Worse he could barely move his left leg.

"Come on soldier," Kim shouted, "just a little more." It was at that moment Dark Jedi leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down the wall, grunting in pain. It was then Kim saw the reason why, a small steel coil from the gym's ceiling had embedded itself in Dark Jedi's left knee. Kneeling down beside him Kim slowly pulled the inch long coil from his leg. Then she proceeded to tear off part of her blue gown, and wrapped around the wound.

"Thought that cost you a fortune," Dark Jedi asked, "why ruin it to help me?"

"Isn't it obvious," Kim replied, Dark Jedi didn't say anything, though he knew what she meant. For a brief moment, as the sounds of explosions echoed across the city, the two friends simply stared at each other, the bond between them was now complete.

"It's funny," Dark Jedi finally said, "After what happened with Ron, I was afraid to tell you how I felt."

"Don't worry about it," Kim replied, as she took his gloved hand in her own, "you weren't the only one afraid to say I love you."

"You love me," Dark Jedi asked, with a hint of shock to his voice, the memories of Shego's betrayal began flowing back to him, "it's funny, I haven't heard that from anyone for a long time. Ever since I was born, war is the only life I've ever known."

"It's true," Kim replied, "ever since you saved my life from that bounty hunter, I've always loved you."

"I know," Dark Jedi replied. Kim didn't say anything, as she gazed into his yellow eyes. For the first time the two warriors shared a "real" kiss.

Dark Jedi and Kim were so caught up in their conversation that they failed to notice the massive Uber-Soldat coming down the alley way. By the time they did it was too late, the colossal cyborg aimed his gattling blaster arm right at them. But before the cyborg could open fire, he was suddenly bombarded from above by streams of yellow energy. A man clad in red and yellow armor suddenly emerged from the smoke filled sky, landing in front of the massive cyborg.

"Next time you want to throw a punch," the man said, "try throwing it at Iron Man." The Uber-Soldat slowly regained its footing, yellow and red blood flowing from the wounds Iron Man's energy cannons had put into its skin, sparks were also shooting out of its gattling blaster, as well as the Great Lightsabers, mounted on its left wrist. The colossal cyborg attempted to engage its lightsabers, but the moment the crimson blade emerged, the lightsaber exploded, blowing the Uber-Soldat's left arm clear off, showering Iron Man with blood.

"So uncivilized," Iron Man said, as he charged his hand mounted repulser beam cannon. Iron Man fired almost at point blank range, watching as the yellow beam tore through the Uber-Soldat's chest, severing vital circuitry and incinerating the cyborg's heart. The colossal cyborg suddenly fell over, as blood began flowing from the gaping hole in its chest.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds," Iron Man said, turning his attention to Kim and Dark Jedi, "but General Fury is expecting you."

"Took him long enough," Dark Jedi replied

"You want to complain to him," Iron Man said, "he's right behind you."

"Not exactly the right time to be picky on who rescues you guys," Fury said, catching both Kim and Dark Jedi off guard, "Now if you guys don't mind getting in the car, we'll get out of this war zone."

Location: Hidden S.H.I.E.L.D Command Center, Former Global Justice Training Center, beneath Middleton, an hour later

The sounds of artillery from the battle being waged above echoed through out the facility, as the elevator descended to the lowest level of the 50 level facility.

"So where are we?" Kim asked, out of curiosity.

"Top Secret Base," Fury replied, "only the President, the Joint Chiefs, myself, and General Kerensky know about this little place."

"That didn't answer the question," Dark Jedi replied.

"Back in 1998, shortly after the reactivation of the Stargate," Fury replied, "SG5 was on a mission to KO-35 in the Avalon System, it was there we had our first encounter with Imperial AT-AT, AT-ST, and AT-PT class walkers. Needless to say the mission was a disaster. Ever since we've been working on a viable countermeasure, codenamed: Project: MechWarrior. So far let's just say things haven't gone according to plan."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Dark Jedi asked

"August 1998," Fury replied, "a joint, S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D strike force under the jurisdiction of Stargate Command traveled to KO-35 via the Stargate, to ascertain what had happened to SG5. During the investigation the strike force had linked up with a group of rebels who'd risen to challenge the Empire's Black Guard, who'd taken control of the planet. It was then we'd discovered that they possessed a fleet of bi-pedaled war machines standing roughly 10 feet tall, which they called BattleMechs. However we soon found out that the weapons they were equipped with could do little against the Black Guard's Walkers, or War Droids."

"So how do you intend to hold back the Order's advance?" Kim inquired

"During the battle," Fury replied, "we were able to capture a pair of AT-STs before the crews could man them, as well as a crippled AT-AT. Once the remains of the expedition returned to Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D entered into a contract with Stark International to develop an effective countermeasure to the Empire's Walkers, based on the KO-35 BattleMechs. The result was the BM-01 Flame, however the test was less then satisfactory."

"What happened?" Kim inquired.

"The reactor Stark had used," Fury said, with a hint of anger to his voice, "was unable to support the massive energy requirements the Imperial Technology we'd incorporated into the vehicle required, the reactor exploded three minutes after the Flame activated. We lost nearly 20 good people to the initial explosion, and another 17 to radiation poisoning."

"And you've never let Tony Stark live that one down," Iron Man said, cutting Fury off.

"If it was up to me," Fury replied, clenching his fists in anger, "I'd have that self absorbed snake's head on a platter. Either way, following the BM-01 Disaster, we then concentrated on creating a vehicle that was entirely man made; the result was created by Stiner Incorporated and Davion International, the BM-02 Dragon." It was at that moment the elevator reached the Control room.

The Control Room of the instillation was a windowless cube dominated by a series of monitors running the full length of the room. In the center was a large control panel, manned by no fewer then ten men and women. The monitors themselves were alight with various news reports from all across the planet, and it was clear that the attack plaguing Middleton was occurring all across the planet.

The skies above London were alight with tracer fire, as Order Bombers screamed through the air, dropping their deadly cargo, on defending British Police Forces. Other reports were indicating that the Mutant team known as Excalibur and British Counter Mutant teams were engaging Order Shadow Troopers near Buckingham Palace.

In Tokyo, reports were coming in of Uber-Soldats entering the Jubaan District, and other Order units were encroaching not only on the Imperial Palace, but on the Government District as well. First reports indicated that the Strategic Self Defense Force units, which had been deployed to the city following the first landing of Order of the Shadow Troopers, as well as the metropolitan police force's Counter Mutant Force, had been ordered to pull back to a defense line running from the newly constructed Starlight Tower to Tokyo Bay.

Reports were starting to come in of Sentinels being deployed to New York, Chicago, GO City, Washington DC, and Los Angelus to support beleaguered National Guard, S.H.I.E.L.D, and police forces desperately holding the lines, against advancing Uber-Soldats. Unconfirmed reports were flooding in that the Avengers had been driven from the city or had been killed, along with elements of the Fantastic Four, but so far nothing had been confirmed.

"I just can't believe this," Fury said, "the entire planet's under attack." It was at that moment a S.H.I.E.L.D officer approached from behind General Fury.

"General the satellites just picked this up," the officer said, handing him a pair of photos.

"Perfect," Fury snarled, "how many."

"It's an entire fleet," the Officer replied, "mostly Acclimator Class Assault Ships, but they've got enough Imperial Class Star Destroyers to reduce this planet to an uninhabited rock."

"Sir," another officer shouted, "the Assault Ships and Star Destroyers are deploying a large number of Shuttles and Walker Carriers."

"Oh this just keeps getting better," Fury replied, "How long till they start touching down?"

"ETA," The officer replied, "30 minutes tops."

"Any action from the destroyers?" Dark Jedi asked.

"Negative," the officer added, "they're just sitting there."

"Sir," a control officer said, "We have reports form a M.A.T unit that AT-TE and AT-AT walkers have begun landing on the outskirts of the city, they're requesting permission to engage."

"Denied," Fury ordered, "a Mobile Armored Tank is no match for an AT-TE, let alone an AT-AT. Have the unit pull back to position Delta-124 just out side the city, if our back up plan doesn't work, they'll have to hold off the advance."

"And what is the back up plan," Kim asked.

"Thought you'd never ask KP," a familiar voice said from behind. The two turned around to find Ron standing before them. He was dressed in a light brown flight suit, with what looked to be a black flack jacket covering his chest, at his side was a 9mm Berretta hand gun, and held under his left arm was a modified Fighter Pilot's helmet.

"What's with the pilot gear Ron?" Kim asked confused.

"I'll explain it all later," Ron replied, "better yet I'll show you." Fury motioned for the trio to follow him.

Location: BattleMech Hanger AA23, a few moments later.

The hanger bay the group entered was filled to the rim with nearly a hundred massive robots, all of which bristled with the latest military hard ware. Within the hanger, there were no fewer then four different designs. Twenty, known collectively as the Nightwind, stood roughly 30 feet all, and looked some what like a box with legs, the two human like arms that emerged from the sides were effectively cannon barrels, which had been treated with reactor coolant in order to cool them after they fired a blaster bolt.

Thirty were the standard BM-02 Dragon class Medium Mechs, standing nearly 50 feet tall, the Dragons were almost Human in appearance, complete with two arms, that ended in hands. On both of their wrists sat two large Vulcan cannons. Two Missile Pods, each containing nearly 40 Sidewinder Missiles sat on the shoulders, while two other missile racks, each with ten TOW Missiles were located on either side of the cockpit, which located within the small knub in the center of the Mech.

Forty nine others, known as Hellfires, stood nearly five feet taller then the Dragons, and looked similar to the Nightwind, with the exception of the addition of three missile pods, each containing nearly 100 Sidewinders, to its sides and two doubled barreled light blasters were fixed to the sides of the last missile pod.

At the far end of the hanger stood a monster, a BattleMech that dwarfed nearly all others. Standing nearly 90 feet tall, the design was similar to that of the Dragon, with the exception of its head resembling a Human skull. The Mech was covered with Auto Cannons on its shoulders, Heavy Blasters on its arms, and missile pods in its chest, and on its legs. Known as the Goliath to those who worked on it, this Assault Mech, more then any of the others lived up to its name.

At the far end of the hanger bay were two men, looking over the battle damage done to the Goliath's head. One wore the olive green uniform of the Russian Army, a site that wasn't unusual given S.H.I.E.L.D's status as a multi-national force. His uniform covered with decorations from his years of service in the Soviet-Afgahn War, his brown hair had begun to show signs of graying.

The other man, wore a uniform similar to Ron, a olive green flight suit, with a black coolant vest over his chest, and a helmet over his head. Both of them had been part of the S.H.I.E.L.D-S.W.O.R.D expedition that had recovered the technology that created the BattleMechs.

"General Kerensky," Fury shouted, "what's the status on the Goliath?"

"Well except for the fact that the pilot forgot to close the cockpit door," Kerensky replied,

"There's little damage, the pilot is another story, he took a blaster bolt to the chest and was killed instantly." The sounds of ion and energy blasts slamming into city began to echo through out the underground base, sending stalagmites crashing to the floor, nearly killing some of the ground crews that were rushing about trying to get the BattleMechs ready for re-deployment. A few nearly crushed the group that was standing on the cat walk.

"Alright that's it," Fury shouted, "get those overgrown tin cans out there NOW."

"But we still don't have a replacement pilot for the Goliath," Kerensky protested.

"You do now," Fury replied, pointing to Ron.

"Me," Ron asked confused

"Yes you," Fury replied, "now get in there and get these BattleMechs out there," another barrage of ion and energy blasts slammed into the ground, sending more stones careening to the floor, this time they weren't as fortunate, two ground crews rushing to prep one of the Nightwinds were crushed by the falling debris.

"Excuse me," Kim protested, "you want Ron to pilot that thing?"

"He's the only other pilot," Kerensky replied.

"Don't worry about me Kim," Ron added, "you guys have other problems," he turned his attention to Dark Jedi, "keep her safe." Dark Jedi just smiled, as Ron made his way toward the cockpit of the Goliath.

"What is he talking about?" Kim asked, but by then it was too late to try and stop him, the colossal war machines roared to life, and began making their way toward the exit of the Hanger bay.

"Now," Fury said, turning his attention to Dark Jedi and Kim, "what do you guys know of Plaguies's plan?"

Location: Outskirts of Middleton, a few moments later

About twenty beetle like AT-TEs stood in a perfect line, their Mass Cannons firing one energy round every few minutes, with deadly accuracy. Behind the siege walkers stood at least ten AT-AAs, All Terrain Anti Air Walkers, armed with a multi-ordinance flack pod, designed to launch any kind of ordinance form concussion missiles, to energy rounds. Every so often these small lizard like walkers would fill the sky with energy rounds and missiles, which almost always claimed fighters that came too close. Behind the AT-AAs were the most feared weapon in the Order's ground arsenal, colossal walkers captured from Imperial Forces in raids on Mars, Luna, Pluto, and Mercury, AT-ATs.

"Sir," a Shadow Trooper said, entering the cockpit of one of the massive AT-ATs, "message from Doomstadt, evacuation proceeding on schedule." Before the Officer could reply, the AT-ATs pilot noticed something on his radar.

"Sir," the pilot said, "we've got a large contact on the scope, a really large contact."

"Can you identify it?" The Officer asked

"They look like Walkers sir," the pilot replied

"That's impossible," The Officer said, clenching his fists, "this planet is too primitive to have acquired that technology so fast." It was at that moment the sounds of missiles and blaster bolts striking the ground began echoing through out the lines. From the corner of his eye, the Commander watched as an AT-TE had half of its legs blown off, and numerous AT-AAs were destroyed by a volley of missiles fired from behind them.

"Okay boys and girls," Ron said, over his intercom, "that got their attention, so let's kick some tail."

"Yeah," Rufus said, leaping out of Ron's pocket, "let's give it to em."

"With all do respect sir," a military style voice replied, with great reluctance, "It would be wise to continue with the volley."

"Oh shut up Lt. Malthus," Ron replied, switching his intercom off, with Ron's Goliath in the lead, the BattleMech forces charged toward the massed Order Walkers.

"Here's where the fun begins," Ron said, as he squeezed off a volley from his Mech's wrist mounted Heavy Blasters and Shoulder Mounted Auto-Cannons. While it wasn't enough to take down the AT-AT in front of him, it was enough to cause some structural damage, blowing a pair of gaping holes in the rear of the passenger compartment. When the rest of the BattleMechs followed suit the ambush was complete.

The Order Walker crews had been caught completely off guard, and pilots struggled to turn their walkers to return fire on the advancing enemy forces. All of the Walkers present were considered nearly invincible; however they did have one weakness that their AT-ST, and AT-PT brethren, as well as the BattleMechs, didn't share, poor maneuverability. The crews struggled to turn their massive machines to return fire, but the BattleMechs proved too quick. Blaster, Auto-Cannon, and missile rounds slammed into the armored behemoths, and through their armor was thick, it would begin to fail after taking to many hits.

Ron moved his Goliath into position, and took aim at one of the AT-AT's structural weak spots, its neck, and fired a burst from his Blasters. The red energy burst streaked toward their target, slamming into the small gray section, completely severing the head, which fell on an AT-TE, as it was attempting to turn crushing the smaller Walker. The giant Walker's rear legs began to buckle, as Nightwinds and Dragons unleashed a missile barrage at the walker's under belly, finally the walker's legs gave out, sending the colossal body careening to the ground, unfortunately the 2 Nightwinds and the Dragon that were underneath couldn't get clear in time, and they crushed by the Walker's massive bulk.

By now some of the Walkers had been able to turn and were able to return fire on some of the BattleMechs. Since the armor the BattleMechs had been based on the armor of captured SD-10 Battle Droids and not those of Imperial Walkers, they were easy pickings for the Walkers massive fire power. One by one the BattleMechs began to be destroyed, as the laser fire from the Walkers tore through their Earth designed composite armor.

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Command Center, Former Global Justice Training Ceneter, beneath Middleton

General Fury and Dark Jedi had been caught up in the images of the battle that had erupted between the BattleMechs and the Walkers, and they were still transfixed, even Dark Jedi's reply to his last question about Darth Plaguies couldn't break his attention.

"You guys are sure on this?" Fury asked, after hearing both Dark Jedi and Kim's explanation to his previous question.

"We're sure," Dark Jedi replied, "someone has to stop this at the source."

"You mean Plaguies," Fury asked, "you don't even know if he's still in Doomstadt."

"He's there," Dark Jedi replied, "I can feel it." It was then Kim emerged from the back room. She was dressed in a blue and white uniform, embroidered with the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia.

"Not bad," Fury replied, "I just hope that super suit is enough for where you're heading."

"So not the drama," Kim replied, "with me and Dark together Dr. Doom's capital is a walk in the park."

"Careful Kim," Dark Jedi replied, "that kind of over confidence can get you killed." The sounds of more plasma bombs exploding echoed through out the base. It was at that exact moment, a message from one of the hanger bays was received; the Skytrain transport was ready to fairy Kim and Dark Jedi to Doomstadt.

"The transport is ready," Fury said, "good luck."

"Thanks," Dark Jedi said, as a S.H.I.E.L.D officer lead them to the hanger bay where the transport was waiting.

Location: Outskirts of Middleton, an hour later

The side of the Dragon next to Ron's Goliath erupted in flames, as the AT-AT's blaster bolt tore into one of it's chest mounted missile pods, setting off its remaining missiles, the force of the explosion was enough to blow the right arm clear off, sending it careening to the ground. The Dragon staggered for a few moments before it fell to the ground.

"We can't take much more of this Stoppable," Lt. Malthus shouted, "We've already lost nearly half of our Mechs."

"Keep pouring it on," Ron ordered, "if those Walkers break through, then Middleton will fall." It was at that moment, something strange happened; the surviving Walkers began to pull back, heading toward the Rocky Mountains.

"Something's wrong," Ron said, to himself as if he was expecting a massive warship to appear from out of no where and reduce Middleton to rubble, "they're retreating. Everyone stand ready." The surviving Mechs formed up around the Goliath expecting the Order onslaught to begin, but it didn't the battlefield fell silent, with the exception of the Skytrain transport flying over head, and the few fighters escorting it.

Location: Black Citadel, Doomstadt, Latvaria, a few hours later

"NO," Drakken shouted, as he watched his dreams of world conquest begin falling apart, "NO, NO, NO, STOP GO BACK." He was racing about the control room, shouting orders to Order of the Shadow units all over the planet, who had begun retreating to the mountains.

"Problem," Shego said, as she put her feet up on the control panel.

"They're retreating," Drakken whined, "I had the world groveling at my feet and they're." Drakken was suddenly interrupted by a lightsaber activating behind him.

"As we had planned," a familiar voice said, from behind. Drakken almost at once recognized the person who was speaking.

"Lord Plaguies," Drakken said, smiling, "what a pleasant surprise."

"Give me one reason why I should spare your worthless life," Plaguies replied, angrily.

"Of course," Drakken replied, "SHEGO." But before Shego could get up she found one of Darth Maul's lightsaber blades under her throat.

"Nice try," Plaguies replied, as he grabbed Drakken by the throat and threw him across the room, where he slammed into one of the monitors. The crystal embedded in Plaguies's right hand began to glow brightly, as his hand became charged with the energy of the Dark Side, and he prepared to strike the final blow, however before the Dark Lord could finish the groveling mad scientist off, a message came in from the Black Citadel's Main Control Center, an unknown aircraft was beginning to approach the city.

"It seems," Plaguies snarled, "you've lucked out, this time, but don't think this little distraction let's you off the hook," the Dark Lord then turned his attention to Shego, "and as for you, I'm offering you a chance to redeem yourself, kill our uninvited guests."

The Skytrain touched down only briefly, to allow Kim and Dark Jedi to exit, before taking off to return to an S.H.I.E.L.D base in Serbia. The sky lit up with lightning as the thunderstorm that had rolled in from the mountains unleashed it's full fury. Doomstadt seemed like a ghost town, with the exception of an occasional DoomBot, the town was deserted.

"I don't like it," Kim said

"I know," Dark Jedi replied, "it feels almost like," it was at that moment a green streak struck the ground beside them.

"Lesson time Princess," Shego shouted, as she leapt in front of them, her hands glowing bright green, and her eyes alight with fury.

"I'll handle this," Dark Jedi said, as he activated his lightsaber, "you go after Plaguies." Kim tried to protest, but Dark Jedi wouldn't hear it.

As Kim snuck past Shego, and made her way to the small opening Shego had emerged from, the sounds of a duel erupting between two sworn enemies echoed in the gathering storm.

Kim made her way through a long dark tunnel, with the only light coming from the flashes of lightning that filled the sky. After a few moments, Kim finally came to a large opened arena, which was as pitch black as the rest of the complex.

"Welcome Kim Possible," a familiar voice said from behind her. It was then she spotted where it came from, Darth Plaguies stood over the arena like a dark god over looking his pray, flanked by two members of his Imperial Guard.

"Plaguies," Kim said, angrily, "ready when you are."

"Oh you're not going to fight me," Plaguies replied, "I have other plans," two doors at opposite ends of the circular arena slid open, within one was Darth Maul, and the other General Grievous. The two dark warriors stepped into the arena.

"Kill her," Plaguies ordered, as he took his seat on his dark throne. Two blood red blades emerged from Darth Maul's trade mark Lightstaff, as he Force Pulled it into his hand. General Grievous placed his hands within his folded cape, and when he removed them he separated his arms into four smaller arms, from each one a blue, green or red blade shot forth.

"Attack," Grievous snarled, as the two dark warriors charged forth.

They had faced each other numerous times before, any feeling they had for each other were now belonged to the past. This time it was Shego vs. Dark Jedi winner take all. Shego's green eyes were alight with hatred as she charged toward her old boyfriend, and with one quick strike, her claws cut the scarf he always wore clear off his face. However, as she brought her other glowing fist around, Dark Jedi blocked it with one of his blades, forcing the two to break off hand to hand combat.

"The next one won't miss Wolf," Shego snarled, as she charged her green energy into a ball of solid energy and hurled it at Dark Jedi. The Force Knight countered by putting using Force Protection, generating a solid wall of Force Energy in front of him, which absorbed Shego's attack.

"My turn," Dark Jedi shouted as he lunged toward his ex-girlfriend, he separated his lightsaber into two smaller ones, however every strike he made, Shego countered, perfectly, forcing the two of them into a stalemate.

Kim managed to dodge Darth Maul's initial attack, however she had less luck with General Grievous, who managed to knick her arm with the tip of one of his lightsabers, slicing through the white and blue material that made up her uniform, and leaving a small burn on her arm.

"All too easy," General Grievous said, laughing, it was then, much to the surprise of the monstrous cyborg, the tear in Kim's uniform seemed to mend itself.

"Surprise," Kim replied, she assumed a fighting stance.

"So the little girl has some tricks," Grievous replied, as he and Maul assumed fighting stances as well, and together the two dark warriors lunged toward Kim, one by one bringing their lightsabers down upon her, however Kim's agility allowed her to dodge most of their blows, but not with out taking a few, one of which, delivered by Darth Maul, came within a hair of severing her leg. However, it was then Maul locked her in a Force Grip, and hurled her into the wall. The silent and nightmarish warrior slowly used the Force to raise two razor sharp steel spikes, which had been hacked off during the fight, and hurled them at Kim.

Dark Jedi finally broke the stalemate he and Shego had locked themselves into, but Shego managed to jump out of the way, just as Dark Jedi brought his lightsaber around to strike the final blow. Shego leapt onto the shoulder of a near by Doombot, and with her clawed hands sliced open the robot's control panel, after rewiring the Doombot's weapon's systems the robot's main plasma cannons, located in it's hands, opened fire.

As the plasma bursts struck the ground around him, Dark Jedi used Force Speed to try and dodge the attacks, however the faster he moved the more determined Shego became in finishing him off. However Dark Jedi was too fast for the plasma blasts to hit, running up the side of a near by building Dark Jedi launched himself onto the shoulder of the Doombot.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness Possible," Dark Jedi snarled, as he Force Threw her off the colossal robot. Shego landed in a near by wagon of hay. However just as soon as she crawled out of the wagon, Dark Jedi Force Jumped in front of her.

"You know," Dark Jedi said, as he picked up his scarf, "who my least favorite member of Team GO was?"

"Let me guess," Shego replied, assuming a fighting stance, "Billy."

"No," Dark Jedi replied, "YOU." He discharged a burst of Force Lightning so strong, it knocked Shego through the wall of the near by house. Shego eventually slammed into the stone wall of another house, where she was knocked out.

"So not the drama," Dark Jedi said to himself, as he replaced his scarf, and made his way toward the same entrance Kim had entered.

Time seemed to slow down, as the two steel spikes flew toward her, what happened next Kim couldn't explain, all she felt was a strong breeze blow past her, and it was at that moment, one of the spikes stopped in mid air, and seemed to turn around and head straight back at its origin point. Darth Maul didn't have time to react, as the spike punched clear through his chest, slicing his heart in half. The Dark Lord's body fell over, sliding down the spike that had impaled him, his double bladed lightsaber clattering to the floor.

Kim didn't have time to relish her victory General Grievous lunged at her. Kim barely had time to move, as the General's four lightsabers slammed into the ground. Before Kim could launch a counter attack, Grievous grabbed her with his taloned foot, and threw her against the iron spike that emerged from Darth Maul's back. The monstrous General stormed toward the dazed teen hero, it was then Kim spotted Darth Maul's lightsaber, as General Grievous closed in for the kill, Kim rolled out from under the General's lightsabers, and grabbed Darth Maul's blade, lining up for the perfect shot, Kim hurled the double bladed saber at General Grievous. Before the General could react, the saber tore through his helmet, and pierced what little remained of his Kaleesh head and brain, killing the monstrous cyborg almost instantly.

Grievious's lifeless body fell to the side, motionless, his four lightsabers clattering to the ground. High above the arena, Darth Plaguies' Imperial Guards drew their lightsabers, and prepared to leap down into the arena to finish what had been started.

"No," Plaguies snarled, "I'll deal with her myself," the Dark Lord Force Jumped down into the arena, drawing both of his double bladed lightsabers, two black blades shot out from each end of the two saber hilts.

"This time Kim Possible," Plaguies snarled, "you are doomed." The Dark Lord lunged toward Kim, but just before he could strike any blow, he felt the Force around him begin to close in, locking him in a Force Grip.

"I don't think so," Dark Jedi shouted, as he emerged from the shadows.

"ENOUGH OF THIS," Darth Blood shouted, "I'll deal with this Mortal Jedi Slime myself."

"But master," Plaguies pleaded, as Darth Blood materialized before the dark warrior.

"I'm taking it you're the master mind behind all this," Dark Jedi said, as he engaged his lightsaber, "This ends now." He lunged toward that Dark God, and plunged his lightsaber into Darth Blood's very heart. But to Dark Jedi's shock Blood still stood, as though his lightsaber hadn't even been plowed into him.

"Insolent Mortal," Blood shouted, as he grabbed hold of the blade of Dark Jedi's saber, and with out even trying, separated the two halves, knocking Dark Jedi to the ground in the process.

"You will now learn proper respect for your GOD," Blood shouted, as Dark Jedi regained his footing Blood plowed the hilt of Dark Jedi's lightsaber right into his abdomen, and still clutching the blade, brought the hilt around again, this time striking Dark Jedi in the face not once but twice, as Dark Jedi fell to the ground, dazed and bloodied, Kim made her move, jumping in front of the Dark God.

"Brave of you girl," Blood shouted, "but utterly foolish." He plowed the hilt of Dark Jedi's lightsaber into her stomach, leaving her winded, before he struck her across the face, knocking her out.

"Come Apprentice," Blood said, "our mission here is complete, for now."

"Yes my master," Plaguies replied, as the two titans of the Dark Side made their way toward the hanger bay, leaving behind two bloodied, and beaten warriors.

Stay Tuned for: Epilogue: The Beginning

PS: Sorry this took so long, but this was a massive chapter with a lot to cover, including an event mentioned some events mentioned in Kyber Crystal. Also you read all that right, there are BattleMechs in this series, only far more primitive then what you see in the games.


	16. Epilogue: The Beginning

Kim Possible: Dark Trooper

By Dragonfang33

Epilogue

The Beginning

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Skytrain Transport over Middleton, a few hours later

Most of what happened after Darth Plaguies and Darth Blood had retreated was a blur to the two warriors when they awoke on board the Skytrain.

"Welcome back," a familiar voice said, "you've been out of it for nearly an hour." Kim opened her emerald eyes, to find General Fury standing over her.

"What happened," Kim asked, it was then she remembered Dark Jedi, "Dark, where is he?"

"Standing behind you," Fury replied, Kim looked behind her, to find Dark Jedi standing there.

"Welcome back kid," Dark Jedi said, at first Kim remained silent as she gazed into Dark Jedi's eyes. It was then she took notice of Ron standing behind him. Ron didn't say anything as he took his leave.

"He hasn't left your side," Dark Jedi said, "I've got to admit, he's one devoted friend," it was then Dark Jedi changed the subject, "the doctors say you're going to be find, which reminds me." Dark Jedi suddenly extended his hand, at first Kim didn't understand what was going on, as she placed her hand within the black glove that covered Dark Jedi's hand, as he helped her out of the bed the sounds of a celebration could be heard echoing through the streets below.

Location: Middleton High School Campus, a few hours later

The First Earth War was over, though its scars were still fresh parts of Middleton and countless other cities all across the planet were in ruins, and the memories of those who were lost were still burning in the minds of those who had gathered to celebrate the victory.

Soldiers, police, GRSO operatives, and the citizens of Middleton had gathered in the main parking lot of the High School, fireworks lit up the night sky as elements of Colorado's Air National Guard, and the US Air Force's 35th Fighter Wing flew over head. Troops and civilians, who had recently returned to the city congratulated each other on a job well done, though most of the civilians present were demanding to know what had happened, and what was being done to prevent it form repeating. The only answer most of them got was that the President would be making an address to the nation tomorrow afternoon, on the events that had transpired.

With that one exception, the celebration was going off with out a hitch; the sounds of rock music began echoing through out the night. On the main dance floor couples danced to the sounds of Nightwish, Backstreet Boys, Metallica, and others. Even Bonnie, who had mercifully survived her encounter with a blaster though she was now confined to a wheel chair for the next two months, was there.

The band was about to strike up a slow dance, when two figures approached from out of the darkness. It was Kim and Dark Jedi, holding each other by the hand.

"It finally happened," Bonnie said, barely able to hold her laughter in, "she's dating a Goth. KIM POSSIBLE IS DATING A GOTH." With that Bonnie broke out laughing, but to her surprise no one else did. It was at the moment, the band began playing the melody to the song Could it Be, one by one the couples made their way onto the dance floor. At first Kim and Dark Jedi were hesitant about joining them, but it didn't take much to get them out onto the dance floor.

The soft music echoed in the background as the two warriors gazed at each other, their minds drifting. For the first time, Dark Jedi saw the beauty reflected in Kim's emerald eyes, and the light of the full moon reflecting in her fiery orange hair. For the first time Kim saw something different in Dark Jedi's cold yellow eyes, for the first time she didn't see the arrogant cold blooded killer she'd met in Tokyo, for the first time she truly saw the man she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. What happened next neither of them could explain they shared a simple kiss beneath the light of the full moon.

As the music continued, Dark Jedi took notice of Ron, sitting near the stage, by himself. It was at that moment he let go of Kim's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I have to go." Kim couldn't believe what she'd just heard him say.

"Go," Kim said, with tears in her eyes, "but why?"

"I have a promise to keep," Dark Jedi replied, "to an old friend." It was then he motioned for Ron to come over, when Ron arrived, the dark warrior placed his hand into Kim's.

"You deserve one night to be happy," Dark Jedi said, looking Ron in the eyes, before he turned to leave.

"Wait," Kim shouted, "at least tell me your real name." Dark Jedi stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry," Dark Jedi replied, "my name is my own, maybe if we meet again you can finally see me without this cursed mask." Before Kim could form a reply Dark Jedi disappeared into the darkness.

Location: Possible Household, a few hours later

"R4," Dark Jedi shouted, to his Droid, "get her ready for take off." The little Droid whistled his reply, asking why his master was in such a hurry.

"Don't ask," was all Dark Jedi said, as he entered the Jedi Starfighter's cockpit. Slowly the triangular fighter rose into the night sky. As the starfighter exited the blue green atmosphere, Dark Jedi removed the scarf that covered his face, it was at that moment, the locket his mentor had given him so many years ago opened, and a hologram of Mace Windu appeared before him.

"Kyle Wolf," the hologram said, "if you're watching this it means I'm dead and am unable to present this message to you in person. But it is a story that must be told. The legend that I am about to tell was known only the most senior members of the Jedi Council, thirty three millennia ago, long before the Republic ever existed, we Jedi served the powerful Moon Kingdom, fighting along side our Sailor Scout Sister we maintained peace and justice. However, the tranquility of the Silver Millennium was shattered by a traitor named Sieg Darklighter, who is known to the legends of history as Darth Chaos. During this battle the most sacred of our treasures, the Jedi Crystal, was shattered into two crystals the Kyber Crystal and the Imperium Silver Crystal. Both have long since been hidden away, and their locations have long been forgotten except by a few. If it wasn't for the threat of an ancient evil I would never break my silence on the matter. My request is this Kyle, seek out the Kyber Crystal, and find it before the enemy can. The name of this enemy I can not reveal to you, for it has been forbidden since the birth of the Galaxy to speak his name, but you will know him when you see him. Good luck, and May the Force be With You old friend." With that the hologram faded.

For a few minutes Kyle Wolf sat silent, before finally forming a few words.

"R4," Kyle said, "set course for the Yavin System. We've got a lot of work to do."

Location: The Temple of the Ancients, Blood Mountains, outside of Korva City, Karova, Avalon System.

The Blood Mountains had earned their name long ago; they were the site of an ancient battle between the first Karvoians and the serpent like Snakir, the original inhabitants of this ancient rock. Standing over the site of this bloody battle was a crumbling temple built by the Ancients. On the surface it looked like any of the other ancient ruins that dotted the surface of the planet known to strangers as KO-35. The once white marble that made up the temple's battlements and columns was covered with blaster residue, and other battle scares, the stone had also turned an eerie shade of yellow.

For the two men who entered the temple the history was the last thing on their minds.

The first looked more like a combination of a human and junk yard, nearly 20 machine, his right arm had been replaced by a cybernetic one, as well as his right leg. His left eye had been gouged out and replaced by a blood red cybernetic lens; the entire left side of his face was a mesh of cybernetic circuitry and flesh. At once time he had friends and a family; at one time he had a name, Kevin Firewind, High Prince of the ancient Firewind Dynasty, now he was known simply as Deadeye, right hand to Karvoa's current ruler, Crown Prince Valarium.

The second man was shorter then Deadeye by only an inch, but was by far more powerful. One of his eyes burned redder then the rawest fire, another shown colder then the coldest ice. His wore jet black Sith robes, and a flowing black cape. He was Valarium, the only son of Emperor Palpatine, and the christened Black Knight of the Sith, for the cruelty he showed all who dared to defy him.

"Stay here," Valarium ordered, holding Deadeye back. The cyborg didn't say anything, as Valarium made his way into the ruins. Deep down, Deadeye wished for nothing more then to see Valarium dead, not out of a lust for power, but a lust for revenge. Long ago he'd been engaged to be married to the Avalon Princess Karone, the love of his life, but then he was injured in an ambush, after which Valarium transformed him into the monster he was now, and as a final test of absolute loyalty Valarium ordered Deadeye to kill Karone himself. Afterwards, Deadeye's hatred of Valarium knew no bounds, surpassed only by his fear of the Dark Prince and his Black Guard army.

Valarium made his way into the inner sanctum of the temple, it was then he spied what he sought, a black stone carved with an ancient language that hadn't been seen in the Galaxy in more then three billion years, spelling out a warning.

"TO GAIN THE POWER OF TIME. YOU MUST GIVE UP SOMETHING OF GREAT VALUE TO YOURSELF."

Valarium didn't head the warning. He grabbed the black stone, but the moment that he did, a burst of raw Force Energy shot from the stone, dissolving every fiber of skin, muscle, and nerve on his hands, leaving him with nothing but bone, held together by the will of the Force.

Location: The Remains of Byss, Beshqek System, Deep Core.

The Order of the Shadow Fleet emerged from hyperspace in the middle of a graveyard. Massive asteroids criss crossed the blackness of space, some barely missing the Order ships as they approached their target. Among the numerous asteroids were the remains of a massive starship, the Eclipse II, the one time flagship of the Clone Emperor Palpatine.

Darth Plaguies stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer Shadow's Thunder as it approached a massive asteroid, upon which the vague outline of a human skeleton could be made out.

"Bring the skeleton aboard," Plaguies ordered, "I'll be waiting in Hanger Bay C123."

"As you wish my Lord," one of the officers replied, as Plaguies made his way off the bridge.

Two modified ARC-170s made their way out of the Star Destroyer's hanger bay, and headed toward their destination. Slowly the robotic arms attached to the fighters' cockpits lifted the skeleton from its final resting place, and began making their way back to the Star Destroyer.

Location: Hanger bay C123, Shadow's Thunder, a few moments later

The skeleton that was placed at the Dark Lord's feet was clad in the robe of a Sith Lord, other then that it was all but featureless.

The Dark Lord raised his hands above his head, and began directing the Force back into the skeleton, wreathed in the energy of the Force, the skeleton began to change, taking on the features of an old man, with graying red hair, that was beginning to thin.

"Arise," Plaguies said, gaining the old man's attention, "Lord Sidious." Darth Sidious recognized the voice that spoke to him almost at once.

"It can't be,"Sidious said, for the first time in his life the tone of his voice reflected fear "how you can still be alive."

"My survival of your betrayal my apprentice," Plaguies replied, angrily, "is mine and mine alone. For now we must talk of business. You have been resurrected for a special mission. You will go to the planet known as Earth, and from there you will infiltrate a dimension known as the Negaverse. There you will sabotage their efforts to conquer the planet, after words you will conquer the planet and prepare for my return. Have I made myself clear Apprentice?" To be called Apprentice was enough to get Darth Sidious's blood boiling, but he knew better then to try and attack his former master now, his resurrection had sapped nearly 80 of his power. He'd mentally decided that he would obey Darth Plaguies's commands, for now.

"Indeed," Sidious replied, "my Lord." It was then Plaguies tossed a small black crystal to the ground.

"This is but one of two fragments of the crystal embedded in my hand," Plaguies said, "the other is hidden on Earth, use it's powers well my apprentice, succeed in your mission and your reward shall be beyond your wildest dreams. Fail me, and I will exact the revenge I have long craved for the betrayal you inflicted on me so long ago. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Darth Sidious replied, seething with anger, "my Lord."

To Be Continued

PS: This chapter is meant to tie up the lose ends between Kyber, Redemption, and this story, which is part I of a planned IV part Prequel series.


End file.
